M'Bet'Sharan
by Minno68
Summary: HighlanderEarth: Final Conflict Cross
1. Default Chapter

Ich warne vor: Dies ist ein Crossover Highlander / Mission Erde (Earth: Final Conflict)

Diese Geschichte entstand in den Wirren meines Geistes und ich bin für nichts verantwortlich zu machen.

Die Charaktere aus Highlander und Mission Erde gehören leider nicht mir und ich verwende sie nur zum Vergnügen und nicht zu kommerziellen (was ist das eigentlich?) Zwecken und so weiter und so fort. Was Jara, Shelley, Trester, M'Bet'Sharan's uns so manch andere da drin betrifft, so sind das meine Croutons ... äh ... Kreationen.

Der Anfang dieser Story ist schon älter (schließlich sind die Misson Erde Zeiten schon lange vorbei) und vielleicht kennt sie der ein oder andere schon... wie auch immer... in einem Anfall geistiger Umnachtung überkam es mich irgendwann, das Ganze fortzusetzen... und da die Fortsetzung ohne Anfang wohl etwas witzlos ist, gibts den Anfang einfach nochmal dazu...

Gegen Feedback (positiv oder negativ) habe ich nichts einzuwenden - verständlicherweise ist mir zwar Ersteres lieber, aber selbst Nicht-Menschen, Unsterbliche und vor allem Sterbliche lernen ja nie (aus).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**M'Bet'Sharan (Part 1)**

Der Regen prasselte an die Fenster seiner Wohnung und hinterließ schmutzige Schlieren auf dem Glas. Er ignorierte dies genauso, wie die Kartons, die hinter ihm das Zimmer füllten und bereits eine dicke Staubschicht ansetzten. Er haßte Umzüge. Seit fast einem Jahr wohnte er bereits hier, hatte es aber noch nicht geschafft, die Umzugskartons auszupacken. Er wollte sie nicht auspacken, denn das würde bedeuten er würde wieder ein Zuhause haben ... doch für ihn gab es so etwas wie ein Zuhause - er ließ sich das Wort langsam noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen - nicht mehr. Seit Amys Tod, war alles anders geworden. Nur wenige wußten, wo er war ... um genau zu sein, nur zwei seiner Freunde ... sofern er sie als das bezeichnen konnte. Gedankenverloren blickte er auf die trostlose Gasse unter ihm. Das Bier in seiner Hand war bereits lauwarm, doch er hatte nur einmal kurz daran genippt. Schemenhafte Gestalten schlurften durch die Dunkelheit, die von den wenigen, nicht zerbrochen Laternen unterbrochen wurde, auf der Suche nach einem trockenen Platz für die Nacht. Erinnerungen an andere Städte und andere Zeiten wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Wie oft hatte er das alles schon gesehen ... wie oft würde er das noch sehen? Menschliches Treibgut war eines der Dinge, die sich wahrscheinlich nie veränderten. Auf eine Art gehörte auch er dazu.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf das Ende der Gasse gelenkt. Eine Kreatur, gehetzt und gejagt, rannte ... stolperte ... humpelte weiter in die Gasse hinein. Scheinwerferlicht erfüllte die Gasse. Das Blaulicht des Streifenwagens zuckte über die Wände der Häuser. Überall sah man Schatten, die sich tiefer in die Finsternis drückten. Auch die Kreatur hatte Zuflucht zwischen Bergen von Müll und Dunkelheit gefunden. Der Streifenwagen rollte langsam weiter und gab die Suche schließlich erfolglos auf.

Der Wasserhahn in der Küche gab ein lautes, fast trotziges Gurgeln von sich und lenkte ihn kurz ab. Als er sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte, war es unter ihm wieder still und düster geworden. Zögernd bewegte sich der Abfallberg. Langsam stolperte die Kreatur weiter, kraftlos und gekrümmt. Im Lichtschein der nächsten Straßenlaterne erkannte er in ihr eine weibliche Gestalt, deren feuerrotes Haar in nassen Strähnen am Kopf klebte. Sie stolperte, stürzte hart und blieb regungslos liegen. Erinnerungsfetzen durchzuckten seine Gedanken. Shelley?

Die Bierflasche landete auf dem Boden und ihr Inhalt floß auf den Linoleumbelag, doch Joe bemerkte es nicht mehr. Er hastete so schnell er mit seinen künstlichen Beinen konnte die Treppe hinunter. Mit Schwung stieß er die Hintertür auf und lief hinaus in die feuchte kalte Nacht.

Ein dunkles stöhnendes Bündel lag am Boden unter der Laterne und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen in einer immer größer werdenden Blutlache. Ihren Pullover zierten auf der Rückseite drei ausgefranste, rot umrandete Löcher. Vorsichtig drehte er sie herum. Die kleinen Löcher im Rücken waren nichts, im Vergleich zu den faustgroßen, die er jetzt sah. Er hatte Schußwunden schon zu oft gesehen, als daß sie ihn noch schockierten. Ihre dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen starrten ihn ausdruckslos an. Den Streifen frischen Blutes, den ihre Hand auf seiner Hose hinterließ, bevor sie kraftlos zu Boden fiel, ignorierte er. Ihr Gesicht hielt ihn im Bann. Sanft strich er dem Mädchen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Nicht auch noch Shelley, das durfte einfach nicht sein, sie war doch noch ein Kind. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Protest in die Nacht hinaus geschrien, doch was würde das nützen. Keiner konnte sie mehr lebendig machen.

Etwas Unglaubliches zog seine Aufmerksamkeit an. Über ihre Wunden zuckten kleine weiße Blitze und langsam ... sehr langsam begannen sie zu heilen. Eine näherkommende Polizeisirene ließ ihn aufschrecken. Sie war eine Unsterbliche? Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit und er lachte vor Freude leise in sich hinein. Das was jetzt geschehen würde, brauchte keiner zu sehen - schon gar nicht die Polizei. Er hob sie hoch und ächzte unter ihrer Last. Vorsichtig und gewissenhaft sah er sich noch einmal um, ob ihn jemand beobachtete.

Die Gasse schien wie ausgestorben. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, das Mädchen bis in seine Wohnung zu tragen. Etwas außer Atem legte er sie vorsichtig auf sein Bett. Die Blitze über ihrer Wunde wurden intensiver. Na toll, jetzt bin nicht nur ich angesaut, sondern auch noch mein Bett - na die Matratze werde ich vergessen können. Aber Shelley lebt und das ist eine Million Matratzen wert.

Nachdem er sich frische Sachen angezogen hatte, setzte er sich in den gemütlichen Sessel, der in der hinteren Schlafzimmerecke stand und wartete, ohne seinen Gast auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Wie schon so oft betrachtete er die beiden Narben in ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte. Die eine lief von der Stirn über das Augenlid und Wange knapp an der Nase vorbei durch die Lippen und endete kurz unter dem Mund. Die andere begann fast am Ohr und endete am Mundwinkel. Selbst jetzt, trotz ihrer Bewußtlosigkeit, schien sie die Welt mit besserwisserischem Spott zu belächeln. In ihren fast schwarzen Augen, war jedoch selten ein Lächeln zu finden. Teile einer Tätowierung war auf ihrem Hals zu sehen, der Rest wurde von einem alten von trocknendem Blut getränkten Pulli verdeckt. Ihre Jeans hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen und die Füße steckten in schweren zerkratzten Stiefeln. Sie wirkte verwahrlost und Joe fragte sich, was wohl geschehen war, seit er sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Ihm kam der Gedanke, seinen Freund anzurufen. Es würde besser sein, wenn ein Unsterblicher in der Nähe war wenn sie aufwachte. Bedächtig wählte er die Nummer. Ein Klicken in der Leitung, als am anderen Ende der Hörer abgenommen wurde.

„MacLeod."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

„Augur, was ist los? Konntest du was in Erfahrung bringen?" fragte Liam ungeduldig über sein Global.

„Leider nicht, aber wir müssen uns treffen und zwar dringend!" forderte Augur.

„Du weißt, daß das momentan unmöglich ist. Zo'or hat höchste Alarmstufe ausgelöst, seit _das_ passiert ist. Ich kann hier nicht weg. Was gibt's denn so Dringendes?"

„Jemand ist auf der Suche nach dir. Jemand der anscheinend etwas mehr weiß als ..." Er ließ den Satz absichtlich unvollendet. „Wir müssen das unbedingt besprechen." Liam schwieg einen Moment verblüfft.

„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann." Hastig klappte Liam sein Global zusammen. Seit der Flucht ging es auf dem Mutterschiff drunter und drüber. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er bei Zo'or Angst - Todesangst.

Da'ans Mine hatte sich seit dem Vorfall auch nicht aufgehellt. Es schien als brauten sich hier dunkle Gewitterwolken zusammen, jeden Moment bereit ihre zerstörerische Macht freizugeben. Und das alles wegen einer Frau, die vor knapp drei Tagen sein Shuttle kaperte...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Mutterschiff vor 3 Tagen**_

„_Major Kincaid, würden sie mich bitte zurück in die Botschaft bringen."_

„_Aber natürlich. Die Konfiguration der Shuttlesysteme müßte bereits abgeschlossen sein. Wir können also gleich starten, Da'an." Gemütlich schlenderten die beiden zum Shuttlehangar. Das neue Portal, das in Lima gebaut werden sollte, hatte bei Da'an und Zo'or wieder einmal zu Streitigkeiten geführt, da die Transportwege durch unerforschtes Gebiet führten. Da'an wollte einen Zwischenfall wie den letzten unbedingt vermeiden. Dieser hatte ihrer Sache schon genug Schaden zugefügt. Liam bemerkte Da'ans düstere Stimmung und beschloß sich unterhaltungsmäßig zurückzuhalten. Ein Techniker war gerade in die Steuerleitungen in der hinteren Shuttlewand vertieft, als Liam und Da'an im Hangar ankamen. _

„_Bin so gut wie fertig!" rief die Technikerin - wie Liam an der Stimme erkannte - ohne aufzusehen, als sie die beiden bemerkte. Liam schwang sich in den Pilotensitz, während Da'an auf einen der Sitze Platz nahm und die Sicherheitsbügel anlegte. Er hörte noch, wie Da'an scharf die Luft einsog, bevor etwas Kaltes, das plötzlich seinem Nacken berührte, Liam erstarren ließ. _

„_Starte oder Du und der Taelon werden sterben!" flüsterte eine gefährlich leise Stimme an seinem Ohr. Sein Versuch sich umzudrehen wurde von einem noch stärkeren Druck auf sein Genick beendet. _

„_Major Kincaid, tun Sie was 'Es' sagt", befahl Da'an angsterfüllt. Er gehorchte, wenn auch widerwillig. Langsam verließ das Shuttle den Hangar und beschleunigte dann Richtung Erde zu den Koordinaten, die sie ihm nannte. _

„_Hören Sie ..." Der Lauf der Waffe wurde ihm wiederum schmerzhaft ins Genick gestoßen. _

„_Halt's Maul!" Liam entschied, daß es besser war ihr zu gehorchen, schließlich hatte sie momentan die besseren Karten. Da'an sprach sie in Taelon an und zu Liams Erstaunen antwortete sie ihm in der gleichen Sprache. _

„_Das tut mir leid", brachte Da'an in menschlicher Sprache scheinbar bestürzt hervor. Liam hörte ihr abfälliges Schnauben._

„_Du weißt doch nicht einmal was diese Worte bedeuten. Keine Sekunde in dieser Hölle tut dir leid Taelon!" fuhr sie ihn an. Da'an wand den Kopf zur Seite und sein Körper wurde von blauen Energiespuren durchzogen, bevor er wieder zu seinem menschenähnlichen Aussehen zurückkehrte. War sie eine Gefangene der Taelons gewesen? Liams Neugierde an der Sache war geweckt. Der Rest des Fluges verlief in absolutem Schweigen. Sanft landete er das Shuttle an der von ihr angegebenen Position. Dichtes Gebüsch umgab die kleine Lichtung im Wald. _

_Ein stechender Schmerz im Nacken ließ Sterne vor Liams Augen explodieren, bevor er in ein friedliches Dunkel hinüberschlummerte. Als er in den Armen Da'ans wieder zu sich kam, war sie verschwunden. _

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Knappe 10 Stunden nach Augurs Anruf lies sich Liam erschöpft in dessen Sessel fallen. Müde rieb er über sein Gesicht, das ein Zweitagebart zierte.

„Leg einen Zahn zu Augur."

Langsam schlürfte Augur seinen Kaffee, den er sich extra jeden Tag frisch über eines der Portale liefern lies.

„Den solltest du mal probieren. Da kommst du wieder auf die Beine." Liam saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Ich will nicht auf die Beine kommen, sondern endlich in mein Bett. Seit über 50 Stunden bin jetzt wegen dieser ... dieser ... blöden Tussi unterwegs", maulte er zurück. Augur schmunzelte, Liam hatte noch nie einen solchen Ausdruck für ein weibliches Wesen verwendet. Die Suche nach dieser Frau mußte ihm wirklich an die Nerven gehen, was Augur aber nicht verwunderte. Ihm langte schon das, was er mitbekam und das war nicht mal ein Achtel von dem, was Liam die letzten 50 Stunden anscheinend so alles erledigen mußte.

„Du hast gesagt, jemand hat nach mir gesucht?"

„Suchen umschreibt das Problem sehr höflich. Es gibt da jemanden aus meiner nicht so gesetzestreuen Zeit..." Liam quittierte diese Bemerkung mit einen schiefen Grinsen. „Hab mit ihr ein paar wirklich gute Geschäfte gemacht - eine der besten Informationshändlerinnen die es gibt. Cleveres Biest ... das kann ich dir sagen. Ich habe tief gewühlt, wirklich tief und habe nichts über sie gefunden. Jede Spur der ich nachging verlief im Sand. Trester war das Phantom im Informationsnetz. Allerdings hab ich gehört, daß Trester nicht nur in der Informationsbranche tätig war, sondern sich auch um nicht so saubere Angelegenheiten gekümmert hat. Konnte aber nie eine Bestätigung dafür kriegen."

„Augur, könntest du bitte deine Lobgesänge auf sie etwas verkürzen und zur Sache kommen?" gähnte Liam. Er hatte Probleme die Augen noch offen zu halten.

„Na wie auch immer ... kurz nachdem die Taelons bei uns auftauchten, verschwand sie. Keiner hat seither etwas von ihr gehört. Heute meldete sie sich urplötzlich wieder bei mir ... und rate mal nach wem sie fragt? Nach einem Companionbeschützer namens Major Kincaid - Da'ans Beschützer. Sie gab mir den lukrativen Auftrag, alles über dich herauszufinden - und ich meine wirklich alles. Sie glaubt, oder besser gesagt weiß, daß du nicht Kincaid bist und will wissen, wer du wirklich bist."

„Woher sollte sie etwas über mich wissen und warum kümmert sie sich nicht selbst um die Infos wenn sie so gut ist, wie du sagst?" fragte Liam etwas aufmerksamer.

„Ja, das habe ich erst mich und dann sie gefragt. Sie sagte nur etwas davon, daß sie momentan keinen Zugriff auf ihre Systeme hätte. Eine wichtigere Frage ist allerdings was wir jetzt machen. Mit deiner Dienstakte wird sie sich auf jeden Fall nicht zufriedengeben. Meine Identität für dich ist eins A, aber ..."

„Soll das heißen, du zweifelst an deiner eigenen Genialität?" neckte Liam.

„Eines habe ich teuer gelernt ... wenn sie im Spiel ist, ist nichts unmöglich. Es kann sein, daß ich nicht der einzige bin, an den sie diese Anfrage gestellt hat oder ob sie wirklich keinen Zugriff auf ihre Systeme hat ... und was ist schon perfekt?"

„Und nun? Können wir vielleicht ihren Aufenthaltsort herausfinden?"

„Nein. Unser Kontakt läuft über einen der großen Server und sie verwendet wie immer ein Global um mobil zu sein. Bis wir wissen, wo sie die Daten herunter lädt, ist sie schon längst über alle Berge. Irgendwas müssen wir uns aber überlegen. Sie wird mich in 24 ... nein, jetzt noch 20 Stunden wieder kontaktieren. Bis dahin sollten wir eine Lösung haben."

„Laß mich mal nachdenken." Während Liam nachdachte, marschierte Augur zurück in die Küche um sich eine zweite Tasse Kaffee zu holen. Als er zurückkam fand er einen friedlich schlummernden Kimeramischling vor.

„Oh Mann, Liam. Das nennst du also nachdenken! Na deine Nerven möchte ich haben", flüsterte Augur kopfschüttelnd. Aber in dem übermüdeten Zustand konnte er ihn sowieso nicht gebrauchen. Arbeitswütig setzte er sich an seinen Computer.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Schmerzen durchzuckten ihren Körper. Sie waren ihr ein so vertrautes Gefühl geworden, daß sie sie schon fast als einen alten Freund begrüßte. Die fremdartige Decke über ihr ließ sie indes hochfahren. Hastig sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Nur das flackernde Licht einer defekten Straßenlaterne erhellte den Raum. Ihre Augen blieben auf dem Mann in der Ecke hängen, der sich gerade im Sessel aufrichtete. Schweigend beäugten sich die beiden.

„Shelley, wie geht es dir?" brach der Mann das Schweigen. Seine Stimme war ihr seltsam vertraut und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sie zuordnen konnte. Ihr fiel der verschwommene Schemen wieder ein, bevor sie gestorben war, Hände auf ihren Händen, Atem auf ihrer Haut. Der Mann erhob sich.

„Joe?" fragte sie irritiert, als sie sein Gesicht erkannte. „Joe Dawson?" Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein. Sanftes Licht erhellte den Raum.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er noch einmal. Aber statt eine Antwort zu geben, strich sie sanft mir ihrer Hand über seine Wange, so als wolle sie testen ob er wirklich real war. Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und zu seinem Erstaunen ließ sie es zu. Sie war ein Mensch der weder zu Gefühlsausbrüchen neigte noch Berührungen schätzte, was wahrscheinlich an ihrer Vergangenheit lag, über die die Narben im Gesicht Zeugnis ablegten.

„Was ist passiert Joe?" Angst stand in ihren Augen. Erst jetzt schien sie das Blut zu bemerken. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie erst die Bettlaken und dann ihren etwas lädierten Pulli an. Entsetzt untersuchte sie die blutigen Löcher. Keine der erwarteten Wunden war darunter noch zu sehen. Ungläubig wandte sie sich an Joe.

„Der Kerl hat mich doch erwischt ... was zum Teufel ..." murmelte sie verwirrt zu sich selbst. „Ich habe die Kugeln gespürt ... ich ... ich sollte tot sein ... ich war tot ... warum bin ich dann hier?" stotterte sie mit Panik in der Stimme. Hilfesuchend blickte sie die Augen des Mannes vor ihr. „Verflucht, was geht hier vor?" Joe setzte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf.

„Tja, ich glaube, du weißt was los ist." Joe wußte, daß Shelleys Adoptivvater ein etwas zu redseliger Beobachter war, der keine Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte. Während Joe ihr beizubringen versuchte, daß sie zur anderen Seite gehörte, erschauerte sie plötzlich. Ihr Körper versteifte sich, jeder einzelne Muskel war angespannt. Verwirrt flog ihr Blick durch den Raum, als suche sie etwas. Kurz darauf klingelte es an der Tür. Joe wollte sich erheben, doch ihre Hand hielt ihn zurück.

„Bleib, bitte! Öffne nicht die Tür, ich hab so ein ungutes Gefühl."

„Er ist ein Freund, Shelley. Er kann dir besser helfen als ich es je könnte." Sanft doch bestimmt machte er sich von ihr los. Ihre angsterfüllten dunklen Augen flehten ihn förmlich an. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn. „Du brauchst vor ihm keine Angst zu haben." Dann ging er zur Tür.

Nachdem sich MacLeod vorgestellt und sie ein bißchen geplaudert hatten, wirkte Shelley nun vollendens verwirrt.

„Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine heiße Dusche oder sogar ein Bad vertragen. Danach können wir immer noch weiterreden", schlug MacLeod vor. Sie nickte abwesend und folgte Joe zum Badezimmer. Erst später kam ihm der Gedanke, daß sie ja eventuell neben einer Dusche auch frische Kleider brauchen könnte. Mit einer von Joes alten Jeans und einem Pulli über dem Arm klopfte MacLeod an die Badezimmertür, hinter der munter das Wasser plätscherte.

„Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht frische Klamotten brauchen." Keine halbe Minute später öffnete eine unbekleidete Shelley die Tür und griff nach den Kleidern.

„Danke", murmelte sie und schloß die Tür, noch ehe er sie genauer betrachten konnte. MacLeods Mund schloß sich allerdings nicht. Schockiert stand er weiterhin vor der Tür. Er hatte mehr gesehen, als er wollte. Der muskulöse Körper, der kein unnötiges Gramm Fett aufwies und die, für ihr Alter, gut ausgebildeten femininen Rundungen war von Striemen und Narben übersät, die von früheren Mißhandlungen stammen mußten. Die bereits teilgesichtete Tätowierung am Hals erwies sich größer als angenommen. Die seltsamen schwarzen Ornamente wanden sich von der Innenseite ihres Schenkels, Rücken und Seite hinauf über Schulter und Hals um über ihren Brüsten zu enden. Ihren linken Unterarm und Handrücken zierte etwas, daß wie eine große plattgedrückte schwarze Spinne aussah, die Beine tief im weichen Fleisch vergraben. Am rechten Handgelenk trug sie einen schmalen silbernen Armreif und auf der Innenseite waren eingebrannte Zeichen zu erkennen gewesen. Zurück in der Küche blickte er Joe fragend an.

„Woher kennst du sie eigentlich?"

„Sie ist die Adoptivtochter eines alten Bekannten", begann er zu erklären.

„Hat er ...?." MacLeod ließ die Frage unausgesprochen.

„Nein! Nie im Leben. Er hätte ihr nie etwas getan."

„Wer hat sie dann so übel zugerichtet?"

„Wenn ich das wüßte, hätte ich mir den Kerl schon lange vorgenommen. Aber über ihre Vergangenheit hat sie nie auch nur ein Wort verloren. - MacLeod, Shelley hat schon zu viel durchgemacht. Ich möchte nur das Beste für sie."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Hast du ihren Vater informiert?"

„Nein. Er ist vor einem Jahr bei einem Autounfall umgekommen. Shelley war seither spurlos verschwunden. Keiner wußte wo sie war, bis sie heute in der Gasse auftauchte."

„Wie alt ist sie eigentlich?"

„Schätzungsweise fünfzehn oder sechzehn."

„Du weißt es nicht genau?"

„Nein, ihr Geburtsdatum ist unbekannt. Aber im Moment würde mich mehr interessieren, was in diesem Jahr alles passiert ist und warum man auf sie geschossen hat?"

„Ist das wichtig?" mischte sich eine Stimme von der Tür aus ein. Die beiden Männer drehten sich um. Shelleys feuchtes Haar hing in dicken gelockten Strähnen herunter. Viele Rothaarige waren von Natur aus blaß. Ihre Haut hingegen war in ein natürliches sanftes Bronze getaucht, was ihr etwas orientalisches verlieh. Joes Pulli schlabberte ihr um den Körper und sie mußte die Jeans festhalten um sie nicht zu verlieren.

„Morgen kaufen wir dir erst mal was passendes zum anziehen." Nachdem Joe sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, besorgte er ihr einen Gürtel.

„Ich glaube, wir haben noch einiges zu bereden", brachte MacLeod vor. Shelley erwiderte das nur mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Wo sind meine Sachen?" Joe verstand im ersten Moment nicht. „Das Global und so", setzte sie hinzu. Joe kramte aus einer Schublade ein Global, etwas Geld und einen leicht gekrümmten Zylinder unbekannten Materials von ca. 20 cm Länge hervor, die sie an sich nahm. Immer noch die alte Shelley, dachte er sich. Wie immer auf ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten bedacht.

„So nun können wir reden."

„Willst du was zum essen?" Energisch nickte sie. „Das wäre toll."

Danach setzten sie sich an den Küchentisch und sie begann mit einem Heißhunger zu essen. Dabei erklärte MacLeod ihr die Regeln der Unsterblichkeit noch ausführlicher. Längere Zeit starrte sie einfach vor sich hin, mit ihren Gedanken weit entfernt. Ihr Blick richtete sich langsam auf ihn. Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend. Ihre Augen schienen noch dunkler als zuvor.

„Wie soll das jetzt eigentlich weitergehen? Ich denk mal, daß es in der Volkshochschule keinen Einführungskurs im Schwertkampf für Unsterbliche gibt." Ihn überraschte, wie schnell sie die Tatsache ihrer Unsterblichkeit zu akzeptieren schien und gleich die praktischen Probleme anging. Joe hatte ihm zwar gesagt, daß man sie nicht leicht aus der Bahn werfen konnte, aber er kam nicht umhin, ihre ruhige, fast kühle Art und die damit gezeigte Selbstbeherrschung in einer solchen Situation zu bewundern.

„Hm ..." MacLeod blickte prüfend in Joes Richtung, „wenn du willst, kann ich dir den Umgang mit dem Schwert beibringen." Fragend sah sie Joe an, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte.

„MacLeod ist einer der Besten."

„Was habe ich schon zu verlieren außer meinen Kopf!" Keiner lachte über ihren Witz.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Das Piepen seines Globals riß Liam unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Genervt klappte er es auf.

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall bei einer der Portalstationen. Kommen Sie sofort zu diesen Koordinaten!" bellte Agent Sandoval ihm entgegen.

„Bin schon auf dem Weg", antwortete Liam, doch die Verbindung war bereits beendet. Begleitet von einem langen Gähnen streckte er seine steifen Glieder. Auf längere Zeit gesehen, war dieser Sessel etwas unbequem.

„Wenn Mr. Miesepeter persönlich ruft, solltest du dich wirklich beeilen", merkte Augur an. „Was ist eigentlich bei deinem Nachdenken herausgekommen?"

„Äh ... nichts... glaub ich ... was ist mit Trester?" fragte Liam schon halb im gehen.

„Mir ist da was eingefallen, das uns mit ihr in Kontakt bringen könnte. In näheren Kontakt als Trester lieb sein dürfte."

„Na wunderbar. Und schon was wegen der anderen Frau herausgefunden?"

„Hey ... ich arbeite so schnell es geht, aber an allen Fronten kann ich auch wieder nicht vertreten sein. Der Computer überwacht das komplette Netz, aber bisher hat sich noch nichts getan."

„Es ist wichtig, daß wir sie zuerst finden! Ich melde mich wieder."

Eine gute viertel Stunde später traf Liam in der Portalstation ein. Sandoval empfing ihn schon ungeduldig.

„Scheinbar war 'es' hier."

„Es?" fragte Liam nach.

„Die Frau!"

„Warum sagen sie immer 'Es'? Da'an verwendete auch schon diesen Ausdruck."

„_Sie_", betonte er nun ausdrücklich, „hat offensichtlich versucht, sich Zugang zu den Portaldaten zu verschaffen. Als einer der Freiwilligen sie ansprach, ist sie geflohen. Wie mir berichtet wurde, hat er sie aber verwundet, als er auf sie schoß. Allerdings hat so eine absolut unfähige Polizeistreife sie in einer der angrenzenden Straßen verloren. Nun ist es an uns, sie wiederzufinden. Wenn sie wirklich verletzt ist, erleichtert uns das etwas die Suche nach ihr. Als erstes werden wir mal mit den Anwohnern reden. Irgend jemand muß doch was gesehen haben."

„Wo sollen wir anfangen?"

„Am besten da, wo wir sie verloren haben, Major Kincaid."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Als MacLeod gegangen war, begann Joe abzuspülen. Shelley saß ihm Wohnzimmer und blätterte lustlos in einem Buch. Flackerndes Licht weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie lugte nur vorsichtig hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

„Scheiße!" fluchte sie leise vor sich hin. Die Gasse war von Blaulichtern hell erleuchtet. Ein Großaufgebot an Polizisten und Freiwilligen tummelte sich dort unten.

„Was ist los?" fragte Joe, der sich gerade die Hände abtrocknete.

„Freiwillige!" Beide beobachteten die Gasse.

„Wen suchen die denn wieder?"

„Mich", brachte sie unbeteiligt hervor.

„Du? Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Nichts! Ich muß verschwinden. Danke für alles Joe." Sie drückte kurz seine Hand und wandt sich zur Tür.

„Warte, Shelley, was ist los? Warum suchen die dich? Das hat etwas mit deinen Schußwunden zu tun, oder?" forschte Joe, etwas aus der Fassung gebracht, nach.

„Zu lange Geschichte ..." Der Türknauf war bereits in ihrer Hand, als es klopfte. Beide blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Es klopfte noch einmal.

„Companion-Sicherheitsdienst, bitte öffnen Sie die Tür."

Blitzschnell stürmte sie ins Bad und schloß lautlos die Tür. Es klopfte wieder, diesmal wesentlich energischer.

„Ich komm ja, ich komm ja" rief Joe nach einem tiefen Atemzug und öffnete. Ein Ausweis wurde ihm entgegengestreckt.

„Liam Kincaid, Companionbeschützer. Dürfte ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?"

„Ein Companionbeschützer?" Joes Braue wanderte fragend nach oben. „Na schießen Sie mal los."

„Haben Sie diese Frau schon mal gesehen?" Dabei klappte er sein Global auf. Joe musterte das computergenerierte Phantombild vor sich genau und wurde zunehmend blasser um die Nase als er eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Shelley erkannte. Doch die Frau auf dem Bild war gute zehn Jahre älter.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Noch nie gesehen."

„Haben Sie gestern abend etwas in der Gasse unten bemerkt? Irgend etwas Auffälliges?"

„Hm ... nicht daß ich wüßte. War ja ein recht verregneter Abend, da ist keiner unterwegs. Wegen was wird sie denn gesucht?" fragte er, den Neugierigen mimend.

„Wir möchten ihr nur ein paar Fragen stellen. Das ist alles. Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie nichts gesehen haben?" Einen Moment musterten sich die beiden Männer abschätzend. Beide wußten, daß dies eine Lüge war.

„Ja! Gibt's sonst noch was? Mein Essen wird nämlich kalt."

„Nein, das ist alles" erwiderte Kincaid etwas abwesend. Das brennende Gefühl im seinen Handflächen wollte nicht vergehen und er mußte sich beherrschen nicht wie üblich darin zu reiben. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe." Die Tür wurde vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen. Gleich darauf wurde eine andere Tür aufgerissen.

„Vielleicht solltest du endlich mit mir reden, denn offensichtlich hast du größere Probleme am Hals ..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Die Aufregung der letzten Tage hatte sich etwas gelegt. Kincaid beschäftigte sich eher lustlos mit den Routineaufgaben, die sich durch diesen Zwischenfall auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten. Die richtige Konzentration konnte er allerdings nicht aufbringen. Dazu ärgerte er sich schon mal wieder viel zu sehr über Da'an, der sich bezüglich der Flüchtigen nicht sonderlich gesprächsbereit zeigte. Abgesehen von ein paar unnützen Informationen hatte er bisher nichts Konstruktives von sich gegeben, außer daß Second Chances diesmal als Sündenbock herhalten mußte. Hier lief etwas auf höchster Ebene und es wurmte ihn, daß er nicht heraus bekam, was es war. Selbst Sandoval tappte mehr oder minder im Dunkeln. In Sachen dieser Frau jedenfalls war auf der ganzen Linie nichts zu vermelden - weder von Augur, noch von den Taelons oder vom FBI. Vermeindlicherweise war der Alltag wieder eingekehrt, obwohl auf diese Frau immer noch höchste Priorität gelegt wurde. Nur leider konnten sie momentan nicht viel mehr tun als warten, ob sie irgendwo wieder auftauchte. Aber auch diese Trester, die nach ihm fragte, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Seit fast einer Woche lagen die Daten nun auf dem Server bereit, waren bisher jedoch noch nicht abgerufen worden. Hatte sie das Interesse an ihm verloren? Hier hieß es momentan gleichfalls warten. Sein Global piepste.

„Die Daten wurden heruntergeladen!" Augurs Gesicht erschien auf dem Global. Die erste erfreuliche Nachricht des Tages. Liam atmete auf.

„Wo?"

„Wie ich vermutete verwendete sie einen öffentlichen Port in der Innenstadt und ein Global. Ich hoffe nur, daß sie die Daten bald überprüft. Das dürfte eine kleine Überraschung geben."

„Und du glaubst wirklich, daß das funktioniert? Schließlich ist sie doch eine Expertin."

„Mein Programm ist bestens getarnt, aber hundertprozentig sicher ist es natürlich trotzdem nicht, aber wenn auch nur ein paar Bilder übertragen werden, bevor sie es merkt, haben wir schon was gewonnen. Zumindest wissen wir dann, nach wem wir suchen müssen."

„Informiere mich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt." Er klappte sein Global zusammen und hielt es mit beiden Händen fest, als wollte er es erwürgen. Gedankenverloren starrte er an seine Bürowand.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Das Geräusch von Stahl, der auf Stahl traf, erfüllte die alte ungenutzte Halle. Zwei mit Schwertern Bewaffnete schlugen wild aufeinander ein und trieben sich gegenseitig umher.

„Nicht so hastig ... ja genau so ... „ gab der Mann dem Mädchen immer wieder Anweisungen. „Pariere den Schlag von rechts, dann kannst du mehr Kraft hineinlegen." Seit fast vier Wochen gab er ihr jetzt Unterricht und sie war eine gelehrige Schülerin, die schnell begriff.

MacLeod mochte das ernste schweigsame Mädchen. Kein einziges Mal hatte sie sich bisher beklagt, noch ihre Gabe in Zweifel gezogen. Ihr Mißtrauen allem gegenüber machte es schwer, mit ihr Freundschaft zu schließen. Sie war verschlossen und ließ keinen an sich heran, was MacLeod aber nicht wunderte, wenn er an ihre Narben dachte. Nur selten spielte ein Lächeln um ihre Lippen, daß jedoch nie ihre Augen erreichte um die Kälte darin zu vertreiben. Es mußte wirklich ein Monster gewesen sein, der ihr das angetan hatte. Doch sie verfügte über enorme Geduld und Ausdauer, sowie einen starken Überlebenswillen. Wie die letzten Übungsrunden endete auch diese mit MacLeods Klinge an ihrem Hals.

„Nicht schlecht ... aber leider immer noch nicht gut genug." Es folgten noch mehrere solcher Runden, die immer wieder MacLeod gewann. Nach den langwierigen Trockenübungen jeden Morgen machten sie später immer noch ein paar Übungskämpfe. Aber nie ließ ihre Konzentration noch ihre Kraft nach. Sie lernte schnell aus Fehlern und verstand diese das nächste mal richtig umzusetzen und zu ihrem Vorteil zu verwenden.

„Noch eine letzte Runde?" Wieder klirrten die Schwerter aufeinander. Sie war ihm plötzlich sehr nahe und mit unerwarteter Wucht trat sie ihm hart gegen das Knie, das ihm schmerzhaft wegknickte. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fand sich selbst in einer Situation wieder, die eigentlich nur einem Anfänger passieren konnte. Während er vollauf damit beschäftigt war, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und gleichzeitig ihren Schlag abzuwehren, trat sie mit dem Fuß gegen seine Schläfe. Für einen Moment benommen taumelte er, konnte dabei aber noch ihren Fuß ergreifen und riß sie mit sich. Noch ihm Fallen drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse und schaffte es dabei irgendwie das Schwert nicht unter sich zu begraben. MacLeod schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und bevor er sich wieder erheben konnte, spürte er kaltes Metall in seinem Nacken. Diesmal verharrte er regungslos. Joe, der dem ganzen zugesehen hatte, starrte fassungslos auf die beiden. Langsam nahm sie die Klinge von MacLeods Hals und schwang sich auf die Beine. Auch MacLeod setzte sich auf, ihm war immer noch etwas schummrig.

„Nicht schlecht, für eine Anfängerin, aber auch ziemliches Glück. Wo hast du denn diese Tricks her?" versuchte er seinen Schrecken zu verbergen. Glück hat damit nichts zu tun, dachte sie belustigt. Ihre starre Maske ließ ihre Gedanken nicht erkennen.

„Man lernt manches auf der Straße. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Ich glaube wir sollten morgen weitermachen." Die drei sammelten ihr Zeug zusammen und verließen die alte Fabrikhalle.

„Hey, ich lade euch zum Essen zu mir in die Bar ein. Das habt ihr euch redlich verdient" schlug Joe vor. Die beiden nickten zustimmend.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Es war schon spät und die letzten Gäste machten sich auf den Weg. Auch MacLeod wollte langsam aufbrechen.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich kurz." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Shelley hinter einer Tür mit aufgemalter Frau.

„Ich schließe noch ab, dann können wir ja ein Stück gemeinsam gehen." Gerade als er den Schlüssel herumgedrehte, versuchte jemand diese von außen zu öffnen.

„Wir machen gerade dicht!" rief Joe dem verspäteten Gast durch die Tür zu.

„Aber _ich_ darf doch wohl noch rein!" Das Schloß gab ein leises Klicken von sich, als sich der Schlüssel wieder in ihm drehte.

„Methos! Wo warst du nur alter Knabe?" begrüßte ihn Joe freudig. MacLeod drehte sich um, als er die Anwesenheit eines anderen Unsterblichen spürte.

„Och, hier und da. Hi Mac." Dieser grüßte zurück. „Hier gibt's doch garantiert ein Bier für einen alten Mann wie mich, oder?"

„Wir wollten gerade gehen."

„Ach komm, nur ein Kleines?" Methos bedachte ihn mit einem seiner mitleiderregenden Hundeblicke, denen man nur schwer widerstehen konnte und Joe gab seufzend nach. Mit einer frisch geöffneten Flasche Bier in der Hand, setzte er sich zu MacLeod.

„Und was gibt's sonst so neues?"

„Wenn du dich in letzter Zeit öfter hättest blicken lassen, wüßtest du es" neckte ihn Dawson. „MacLeod kümmert sich um einen Neuzugang."

„Wer ist der Unglückliche?"

„Der Glückliche ist eine Sie, wenn auch leider etwas jung. Aber du kannst sie ja gleich selbst kennenlernen." Dabei deutete Dawson auf die Waschräume. „Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

„Unterwegs ... schau mal was ich gefunden habe." Methos kramte in seiner Tasche und brachte eine kleines Buch zum Vorschein. „Eine Originalausgabe." Er wedelte mit dem Buch vor MacLeods Nase und stieß dabei seine Bierflasche um. Die Entscheidung eine fast volle Flasche Bier zu retten oder das Buch fallen zu lassen, war nicht weiter schwierig. Da er Zweiteres aber zu spät tat um Ersteres zu erreichen, landete das Buch in einer größer werdenden Pfütze Bier. Hastig stürzte sich Methos auf den Boden um nun wenigstens das Buch vor schlimmerem zu bewahren. MacLeod und Joe konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Jaja, lacht ihr nur" grumelte Methos unter dem Tisch hervor, wo er das Buch an seiner Jacke abwischte. Die Ankunft eines weiteren Unsterblichen ließ Methos hochfahren. Die Gläser klirrten auf dem Tisch als er mit dem Kopf dagegenrempelte.

„Au!" Schließlich konnte er sich wenigstens soweit unter dem Tisch hervorwursteln, daß er wenigstens über die Tischplatte schauen konnte. Sein Kinn klappte eine Etage tiefer.

„Hallo", begrüßte ihn das rothaarige Mädchen vor ihm.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Santorin, wenige Wochen vor Alexas Tod**_

„_Wie kann ein Mensch nur so wasserscheu sein?" fragte Alexa mit einem Grinsen. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, ihn zu überreden, mit ins Wasser zu kommen. Statt dessen lag er in einem seiner unzähligen Bücher schmökernd am Strand, während sie schwamm. Das Haus, das er gemietet hatte, verfügte über einen direkten Zugang zu einer kleinen Bucht, in die sie sich völlig vernarrt hatte und viel Zeit dort verbrachte. Manchmal, wenn sie glaubte er sähe es nicht, krümmte sie sich vor Schmerzen zusammen. Obwohl sie versuchte es zu überspielen, entging Pierson nicht, daß sich ihr Zustand unaufhörlich verschlechterte. Diesen Nachmittag waren sie in der kleinen Stadt auf Erkundungstour unterwegs._

„_Shit!" fluchte er leise vor sich hin, als sich das vertraute Kribbeln in seinem Nacken regte. Aufmerksam sah er sich in dem kleinen Café um. Ein älterer Herr betrat gerade den Raum, doch ihn ignorierte er getrost. Doch mit dem Rotschopf, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, konnte er das nicht. Als hätte sie die Anwesenheit eines Unsterblichen jetzt erst gemerkt, sondierte sie mit einem aufmerksamen Blick über die Schulter die Gäste. Flüchtig streiften ihn ihre Augen, nur um eine hundertstel Sekunde später zu ihm zurückzuschnellen. Nicht ein Muskel zuckte auch nur in ihrem starren Gesicht, das einer steinernen Maske glich. Piersons Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten und er schluckte hart._

„_Adam, was ist los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade einen Geist gesehen?" fragte Alexa besorgt. Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt. _

„_Nichts!" erwiderte er abwesend. „Mir ist nur gerade etwas eingefallen." _

„_Scheint nichts Angenehmes zu sein." _

„_Nein!" schnell hatte er sich wieder gefaßt. „Wollen wir zahlen?" Er hatte es eilig von hier wegzukommen. Noch immer durchbohrten ihn die dunklen Augen der regungslosen Gestalt am Tresen. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit ihrem Begleiter konnte Pierson nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie sie sich zielstrebig seinem Tisch näherte. Angst saß ihm in den Knochen. Eine Angst die er seit langem nicht mehr verspürt hatte, seit damals, als ... _

„_Hallo, lange nicht gesehen!" begrüßte sie ihn mit einem fast traurigen Lächeln. „Was treibt dich nach Santorin?"_

„_Äh ..." er richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl kerzengerade auf. Jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt und seine sonst so verläßlichen kleinen grauen Zellen machten gerade Pause. „Hallo." war das einzige, das er noch herauswürgen konnte. Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ungefragt. Alexa brach das bedrückende Schweigen mit einem Lächeln._

„_Hallo. Ich bin Alexa Bond und sie sind?"_

„_Oh ..." als ginge ihr jetzt erst auf, daß sie sich nicht vorgestellt hatte, „ich bin Shelley Albright, eine alte Bekannte von ...", verflucht, wie nannte er sich eigentlich momentan? „... ihm." _

„_Du hast Bekannte in Santorin, Adam? Davon hast du mir ja gar nichts erzählt."_

„_Er hat mir auch nicht erzählt, daß er so eine reizende Freundin/Frau hat", kam Shelley Pierson zuvor. „Über die wichtigen Details ist er wie immer sehr verschwiegen." fuhr sie mit verschwörerischem Zwinkern fort. Was sollte das hier werden, fragte sich Pierson entgeistert? Ein gemütlicher Nachmittagsplausch? Interessiert musterte Alexa die Frau, nein das Mädchen vor ihr, denn alter als sechzehn war sie bestimmt nicht. Fragend sah sie Adam an, ob das was Shelley sagte, auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Dieser rang sich ein Lächeln ab._

„_Nur seine Freundin. Darf man fragen woher ihr euch kennt?"_

„_Och, daß reicht weit zurück. Wir haben uns im mittleren Osten kennengelernt."_

„_Sie reisen wohl auch viel?"_

„_Familiär bedingt." Damit war eine Unterhaltung in vollem Gange. Pierson blieb aber recht wortkarg. Ihm bereitete es noch Mühe, die Situation voll zu begreifen. Fast eine Stunde später machte Alexa etwas, was Pierson sich vor Schreck an seinem Kaffee verschlucken ließ._

„_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie heute abend zum Essen vorbeikommen. Ms ... tut mir leid, aber ich hab ihren Namen schon wieder vergessen. Komisch, Bestellungen kann ich mir merken, aber mit Namen habe ich so meine Probleme." Pierson fiel in dem Moment alles aus dem Gesicht._

„_Albright, aber nennen sie mich ruhig Shelley. Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Ms Bond" antwortete sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Pierson, der insgeheim Stoßgebete gen Himmel schickte, daß Alexa nicht weiter darauf bestehen und die Sache vergessen würde._

„_Alexa. Es wäre mir ... uns eine große Freude." lud sie Shelley nun endgültig ein, verbunden mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen zu Pierson. „Ich freue mich darauf, dieses Gespräch fortzusetzen." Der Abend verlief besser als Pierson erwartete und Alexa amüsierte sich prächtig, was für ihn das wichtigste war. _

„_Seltsame Bekannte hast du, aber sehr liebenswürdige. Ich finde sie echt sympathisch." sagte Alexa an diesem Abend zu ihm, als Shelley von dem älteren Herrn aus dem Café abgeholt worden war. „Du bist nicht ganz meiner Meinung, oder?" Ihr war nicht entgangen, daß sich Pierson in Shelleys Nähe nicht so locker zeigte wie sonst._

„_Sie hat sich verändert seit ich sie das letzte mal sah. Scheint die Pubertät zu sein" lenkte er ein._

„_Wir müssen nicht zu ihr gehen, wenn du nicht willst." Er beteuerte ihr, daß er gerne hingehen würde, verschwieg aber, daß er es nur wegen ihr machte, da es ihr anscheinend viel bedeutete. _

„_Es ist schon komisch mit ihr. Sie ist zwar noch ein Kind, aber mir kommt sie wie eine Erwachsene vor. Woher hat sie eigentlich die Narben? War das ein Unfall?" Pierson zögerte einen Moment, bevor er die Frage mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete. Lang unterdrückte Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch._

„_Das solltest du sie selbst fragen." Wäre Alexa nicht gewesen, wäre Pierson nach der Begegnung noch an diesem Abend abgereist um Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden. Doch gegenüber ihr konnte er seine Gründe nicht erklären. _

_Als er später neben einer schlafenden Alexa im Bett lag, gingen ihm die heutigen Geschehnisse lange nicht aus dem Kopf. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht getötet? Warum saß sie mit ihnen, fröhlich plaudern und Anekdoten über eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit erzählend, die gar nicht so freundlich war, wie sie es schilderte, beim Abendessen. Noch nie hatte er Shelley, wie sie sich jetzt nannte, von dieser Seite kennengelernt. Warum machte sie sich die Mühe zu lügen? Die vielen Warums quälten ihn, doch eine Frage zerrte an ihm ganz besonders. Was wollte diese Hexe damit bezwecken? Den Hammer lieferte Shelley, als sie sie für den nächsten Abend zum Essen einlud. Alexa nahm sofort entzückt an, vor allem als sie hörte, daß Shelley mit ihrem Vater eine kleine Villa auf den Hügeln der Westseite bewohnte. Pierson konnte zu seinem Leid aufgrund Alexas Begeisterung kaum ablehnen. Immer wieder befielen ihn nagende Gedanken der Ungewißheit. In den nächsten Wochen, freundete sich Alexa immer mehr mit Shelley an und so mußte auch Pierson gezwungenermaßen einiges an Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Als Alexa Shelley wieder einmal besuchte, hatte sie einen ihrer nun immer häufiger werdenden Schwächeanfälle, die mit heftigen Schmerzen verbunden waren. Shelley kümmerte sich in einer so unaufdringlichen Art um sie, als wäre so ein Anfall das Normalste der Welt und Alexa vertraute ihr unter Tränen an, daß ihr nur noch wenig Zeit blieb. _

„_Wir leben so lange und doch ist immer zu wenig Zeit!" sagte Shelley an diesem Abend als sie mit Pierson kurz allein war. Er wußte sofort, auf was sie anspielte._

„_Ja!" antwortete er traurig. Freut es dich? dachte er verbittert. _

„_Tut mir leid!" flüsterte sie betroffen. „Tut mir wirklich leid!" Hatte er wirklich aus ihrem Mund ein Wort des Mitgefühls gehört? Ihre Reaktion verblüffte ihn so, daß er ihr unwillkürlich glaubte. Woher Shelley wußte, das Alexa sterben würde, wußte Pierson nicht, aber sie hielt sich seit diesem Vorfall im Hintergrund und überließ es den beiden wann sie kommen wollten oder wann Shelley zu ihnen kam, so als wollte sie die letzten gemeinsamen Tage der beiden nicht stören. Pierson war ihr dafür sehr dankbar, seine Skepsis ihr gegenüber blieb indes bestehen. Die Tage vergingen. Das Telefon in Piersons gemietetem Haus klingelte._

„_Ja!" meldete sich eine fremde Stimme._

„_Könnte ich bitte Alexa Bond sprechen?" fragte Shelley. Ein zögerndes Schweigen._

„_Ms. Bond und Mr. Pierson wohnen nicht mehr hier."_

„_Was ist passiert?" Wieder ein Zögern. „Mein Name ist Shelley Albright und ich bin eine gute Freundin von Alexa ... Ms. Bond." Das half._

„_Ms. Bond ist sehr schwer erkrankt. Mr. Pierson hat sie in ein Hospital in der Schweiz gebracht. Mehr weiß ich nicht." Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte Shelley auf, hob wieder ab und wählte erneut._

_Der schmale ausgemergelte schlafende Körper ging fast in den weißen Laken und Bergen von Schläuchen unter. Ein Tubus half ihr beim Atmen. Am liebsten hätte Pierson bei Alexas Anblick geweint. Schon seit Tagen saß er an ihrem Bett, hielt ihre Hand und kümmerte sich um sie. Er wollte noch so viel mit ihr zusammen unternehmen, ihr noch so viel zeigen, doch ihre Zeit lief unerbittlich ab. Wenn er sie doch nur aufhalten könnte. Die Zimmertür wurde geöffnet und Pierson erwartete eine Schwester, welche die Geräte kontrollierte, geringe Justierungen vornahm und wieder ging. Doch ein Kribbeln regte sich in seinem Nacken und er drehte sich erschreckt um. Shelley schloß die Tür hinter sich und trat näher an Alexas Bett. Der Anblick erschreckte sie nicht, dafür war ihr der Tod in all seinen Formen zu vertraut. Pierson zeigte sich nach außenhin stark und ruhig, doch sie spürte, wie die Trauer um Alexa seine Kraft langsam aufzehrte._

„_Es gäbe für euch noch so viel zu tun, soviel zu sehen und doch läuft euch zu die Zeit davon." Pierson fühlte sich schmerzhaft an seine eigenen Gedanken erinnert._

„_Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht selbst. Also was willst du? Mich quälen?" Beide unterhielten sich flüsternd, um Alexa nicht zu wecken._

„_Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit sie zu retten ..." sagte Shelley leise. _

„_Wie? Indem ich ihr den Kopf abschlage, bevor sie hier elendig sterben muß?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus._

„_Methusalems Kristall!" Pierson packte sie an den Schultern, riß sie herum und sah ihr anklagend in die Augen. _

„_Methusalems Kristall? Alexa stirbt und du kommst mir mit solchen Ammenmärchen?" erwiderte Pierson fast hysterisch. Shelley erwiderte den Blick ernst._

„_Seine Kraft ist realer als du denkst und was hast du schon zu verlieren?" Sie erzählte ihm was sie über den Kristall wußte und sah, wie ein kleiner Hoffnungsfunke in ihn zurückkehrte._

„_Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?" Ein betretenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht._

„_Es ist schon so lange her, daß ich es einfach vergessen hatte. Ich bin zufällig wieder darauf gestoßen, als ich in den Beobachterchroniken, über einen Unsterblichen gestolpert bin, der diesen Kristall unbedingt wollte."_

„_Du weißt von den Beobachtern?" fragte er erstaunt._

„_Andrew ist einer von ihnen. Soweit ich informiert bin, bist du ja auch bei dem Verein ... wenn auch aus anderen Gründen."_

„_Stimmt." Er wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen. „Aber wenn ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Kristall mache, müßte ich Alexa allein lassen und das möchte ich nicht."_

„_Wenn du willst, werde ich bei ihr bleiben" bot sie ihm an. Verwundert betrachtete er das Mädchen vor ihm._

„_Gefällt es dir, wenn du mich leiden siehst? Ist das der Grund? Hast du nun endlich deine Rache?" fragte er plötzlich zynisch in einer letzten mißtrauischen Wallung._

„_Du solltest mich mittlerweile besser kennen Methos." Er glaubte so etwas wie Trauer aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören._

„_Warum dann Jara? Du hast nicht den geringsten Grund dazu, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich begreife es einfach nicht." Weil die Gesetze meines Volkes mich noch immer binden, weil ich niemals gezeigt habe, was ich wußte oder fühlte, weil ich niemals frei war, weil ich niemals ich war, weil Alexa es verdient, weil du dich geändert hast ... Es gab unzählige weils, die sie ihm in diesem Moment entgegen schreien wollte, doch ihre Antwort bestand nur aus einem Schulterzucken, auf dem er es bewenden ließ, denn er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, daß weiteres Nachfragen keinen Sinn hatte. Noch an diesem Abend flog Methos nach Paris. Als er eine Woche später wieder in der Schweiz eintraf, erkannte sie bereits an seiner Haltung, daß auch die letzte Chance zunichte war. Zwei Wochen später starb Alexa. _

_Nachdem er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, saß Methos auf der kleinen Veranda des gemieteten Häuschens und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Sein Gesicht war wie eine Maske aus Stein, sein Körper eine leere Hülle. Er spürte zwar die Ankunft eines Unsterblichen, doch es interessierte ihn nicht, ob er seinen Kopf verlieren würde. Eigentlich begrüßte er diese Möglichkeit sogar. Jara setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. Schweigend saßen sie da, bis auch die letzten wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden waren und nur kalte Dunkelheit zurückließ. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Kein Wort das Linderung verschaffen würde, keine Geste, die Alexa zurückbrachte._

„_Ich war so nahe dran. Ich hatte ihn schon fast ..." murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Verflucht, warum nur?" schrie er in die Nacht. „Warum sie?" flüsterte er resigniert. Eine einzelne Träne lief über sein Gesicht. Mit einem tiefen, steinerweichenden Schluchzen suchte er Trost an der Schulter einer Frau, von der er keine Zuneigung erwarten durfte. Aus der einzelnen Träne wurden wahre Sturzbäche. Fest umarmte sie den von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelten Körper und wiegte ihn sanft. Viel später schlief er erschöpft in ihren Armen ein. Die Welt hatte sich wirklich weitergedreht ..._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kincaid nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Recht viel ist ja auf den Bildern nicht zu erkennen" merkte er an, während Augur angespannt auf seiner Tastatur klopfte.

„Sie hat es schneller bemerkt, als ich angenommen habe. Leider sind nur zwei Bilder gesendet worden, bevor sie das Programm ausgeschaltet hat. Wie ich sage, sie ist verdammt gut" versuchte dieser sich zu verteidigen. „Ich laß den Computer die Bilder berechnen, vielleicht kriegen wir was anständiges... wird aber etwas dauern."

„Na auf ein paar Stunden kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an." Kincaid nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem.

„Mehr ist da nicht drauf" erwiderte Augur über acht Stunden später Kincaids Frage.

„Soll das heißen, daß ein halber Daumen und die dunkle Ecke eines Zimmers alles ist, was uns diese Aktion eingebracht hat." brauste Liam ärgerlich auf.

„Scheint so." Noch einmal betrachtete Kincaid intensiv die beiden Bilder und ließ dann resigniert von ihnen ab.

„Verflucht." Sein Global piepte. Bestimmt war es wieder diese Nervensäge von Sandoval. Mißgelaunt klappte er es auf und las zu seinem Erstaunen eine Botschaft, die ganz und gar nicht von Sandoval war.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kincaid hatte es schon genug Schwierigkeiten bereitet, die alte verrostete Tür aufzubekommen. Vorsichtig bahnte er sich einen Weg durch den Irrgarten von alten Kisten und Behältern, als metallisches Klirren seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Vorsichtig lugte er hinter einem der Container auf den hinteren freien Teil der Halle. Entgeistert beobachtete er das Geschehen vor sich. Ein Hüne von einem Mann und ein kleines Mädchen, beide mit einem Schwert bewaffnet, schlugen wild aufeinander ein. Eines war für Kincaid klar ersichtlich, dieser Kampf war ernst, sehr ernst.

„Verflucht, das ist ja die Frau hinter der wir her sind" flüsterte Kincaid entsetzt zu sich selbst. „Mein Gott, sie ist ja noch ein Kind."

Mit gekreuzten Klingen standen sich die beiden Kontrahenten nun angespannt gegenüber. Keiner wollte auch nur um einen Millimeter nachgeben. Ihre Augen waren völlig aufeinander fixiert. Ihre Stimme war ein gefährlich leises Flüstern.

„Dein Kopf sitzt nur noch auf deinen Schultern, weil ich es so wollte, Matran!"

„Lange her, da vergißt man einiges, Jara" antwortete er.

„Es ist nie lange genug her!" erwiderte sie emotionslos.

Die beiden Kontrahenten, sprangen fast gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück, umkreisten sich aber lauernd.

„3000 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit um jemanden zu suchen." Er bedachte sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „_Er_ hat ja ganze Arbeit geleistet, wenn ich mir dein Gesicht so ansehe."

„Laß _ihn_ aus dem Spiel!"

„Jaja, nimm ihn nur in Schutz. Du warst und bleibst eine Hure. Wenigstens bin ich damals mit heiler Haut davongekommen, was man von dir nicht ganz behaupten konnte." Sein bösartiger Spott war nicht zu überhören. „Mit Sklaven gingen die nicht gerade zimperlich um, was?" Der blanke Haß glänzte in seinen Augen. Die beiden unbemerkten Zuschauer beobachteten das, was jetzt geschah aus sicherer Entfernung. Sie waren so gebannt von diesem Geschehen, daß es ihnen nicht einmal in den Sinn kam, einzugreifen. Der Kerl war gute 150 Pfund schwerer als sie und es war nicht das Fett, das ihn so schwer werden ließ. Wenn sein Schwert traf, traf es auf das Metall ihrer Klinge. Sie parierte seine Angriffe gekonnt. Mit ihren hinterhältigen Finten und gemeinen Tritten brachte sie ihren Gegner immer wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht. Das war aber nötig, um sich gegen den riesigen Kerl zu behaupten. Ihre Reflexe und enorme Schnelligkeit überraschten Kincaid. Das Schwert war ihr offensichtlich schon in die Wiege gelegt worden, so sicher und gekonnt führte sie es. Nicht ein Zögern, das eine Unsicherheit verriet, nicht ein Hieb, der verschwendet war. Er spürte ihren Kampfgeist und ihr ausgeprägtes Selbstvertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten. Aber auch Martans Kampfweise war nicht zu verachten und er verfügte über einen enormem Vorteil: Seine Kraft. Es war klar ersichtlich, daß sich hier zwei ebenbürtige und kampferprobte Gegner gegenüberstanden. Der Kampf wogte lange hin und her. Kincaid mußte zugeben, daß er bisher noch selten zwei so gute Kämpfer gesehen hatte - keinen der beiden wollte er gerne zum Feind haben - die Chance war groß, daß er unterliegen würde, obwohl er seine Fechtkenntnisse in letzter Zeit toll aufpolierte. Aber bisher hatte er nur mit Hologrammen zu tun gehabt, die er meistens besiegte. Bei seinem einzig realen Kampf mit Max war er unterlegen und wäre fast ins Jenseits befördert worden.

Ihr erneuter Angriff hinterließ an Martans rechtem Arm eine tiefe Schnittwunde. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung setzte sie ohne zu Zögern zu einem weiteren Schlag an und traf damit sein Schwert so hart, daß es ihm aus der geschwächten Hand gerissen wurde und außer Reichweite schlitterte. Er hechtete auf sein Schwert zu. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken schon vor ihm erraten, warf sie sich ihm mit einer Rolle in den Weg und kam in einer Hockstellung zum Stillstand, das Schwert in seine Richtung zeigend. Unfähig den Schwung seiner Bewegung zu stoppen stürzte er in die vor ihm ragende Klinge. Jara fing die Wucht seines Aufpralls gekonnt ab und drückte seinen erschlaffenden Körper in eine kniende Position. Danach zog sie ruckartig das Schwert aus seinem Brustkorb. Schwankend verharrte er auf den Knien. Mit glasigen Augen blickte er sie an. Jara ergriff zusätzlich sein Schwert und baute sich vor Martan mit überkreuzten Armen auf. Er erkannte diese Geste, hatte sie schon so oft gesehen, wußte um die Bedeutung der gekreuzten Schwerter. Sie sah ihm ungerührt in die Augen. Endlich begann es auch in Kincaids Hirn zu rattern und er sprang mit gezogener Waffe hinter dem Container hervor.

„Lassen sie sofort die Waffe fallen!" befahl er mit fester Stimme. Matrans bösartiges Grinsen erstarb, als sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die beiden Schwerter durchzog und ihm wie mit einer Schere den Kopf abtrennte. Mit einem kleinen Salto landete sein Kopf auf dem Boden und rollte, eine blutige Spur hinterlassend, noch etwas weiter. Sein Körper sackte in sich zusammen und fiel vornüber.

Ein Schimmern erhob sich wie aufsteigender Nebel von der Leiche und hüllten sie ein. Noch ein paar Sekunden stand sie mit ausgestreckten Armen da, bevor sie die beiden Schwerter fallen ließ. Blitze zuckten über den Boden, bahnten sich den Weg zu ihrer neuen Herrin. Das Quickening schüttelte ihren Körper, durchdrang sie, erfüllte sie. Die Wucht der freigesetzten Energie erstaunte Kincaid. Er wußte nichts von Unsterblichen oder Quickenings und konnte nur hilflos zusehen was passierte. Ihre Handflächen begangen zu glühen und die Blitze wurden von ihnen angezogen. Keine einzige Entladung nahm einen andere Weg als zu ihren Handflächen. Wäre der ungebetene Zeuge vertrauter mit Problemen, die die Unsterblichkeit mit sich brachte, gewesen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich darüber gewundert, daß die Umgebung nicht wie üblich in Schutt und Asche gelegt wurde. Es war ein langes Quickening und als endlich der letzte Blitz in ihren Handflächen verschwand, ließ auch das Glühen langsam nach. Noch nie hatte einer der beiden so etwas Unglaubliches gesehen. Verflucht, was war das denn? fragte sich Kincaid entsetzt. Aber auch sie verfügt über ein Shakarava, darin war er sicher. Erschöpft hob sie ihr Schwert auf und die Klinge zog sich in den Griff zurück, so daß sie nun nichts weiter als einen Zylinder in der Hand hielt.

„Max hat mich auf diese neuartigen Keramikschwerter gebracht" sagte sie ungerührt ob ihrer Tat ruhig in den scheinbar leeren Raum. „Wirklich praktisch. Schade, daß du ihn getötet hat. War er nicht auch ein alter Bekannter von Augur?" Ertappt erhob sich Kincaid aus seiner Deckung, in die er sich während des Quickenings geflüchtet hatte.

„Trester?" fragte Kincaid interessiert aus sicherem Abstand.

„Sie war nur der Vermittler. Ich bin Jara."

„Du weißt, daß ich im Dienst der Companions stehe und dich sofort verhaften müßte." Ein amüsiertes bösartiges Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, daß Kincaid frösteln ließ.

„Das haben schon ganz andere probiert Kincaid. Und obwohl ich diese Anordnung kenne, wollte ich mich mit dir treffen."

„Warum?" konterte Kincaid trocken, sichtlich bemüht, die frische Leiche und ihr jugendliches Alter aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen, denn momentan waren die Informationen die sie ihm geben konnte wichtiger.

„Es muß einen besonderen Grund geben, wenn ein Kimera - wenn auch nur ein Bastard - einem Taelon dient." Ihm blieb der Mund offenstehen.

„Wie kommst du auf so was?" brachte Kincaid gerade noch heraus.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist." In ihrer erhobenen Handfläche zeigte sich ein sanftes Glühen. Kincaid betrachtete fasziniert das beginnende Aufglühen seines eigenen Shakaravas. Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und Liam ergriff sie entgegen aller Vorsicht. Als sich die beiden Shakaravas berührten, wurde Kincaid von einer Welle Erinnerungen durchflutet - Erinnerungen seines Vaters. Plötzlich wußte er, welche Kreatur dieses kleine Mädchen vor ihm war. Aber es konnte nicht möglich sein, denn die M'Bet'Sharan existierten seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr. Er griff nach ihrem linken Arm und schob den Ärmel hoch. Entsetzt starrte er auf das seltsame schwarze Gebilde, daß dort in ihrem Fleisch verankert war. Als hätte er etwas giftiges angefaßt, ließ er blitzschnell los und stolperte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich bin die Letzte" erklärte sie, als würde sie seine Gedanken kennen. „Aber wie auch immer ... Nachdem ich dich im Shuttle traf, hatte ich bereits einen leisen Verdacht. Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht und bin dabei auf sehr interessante Dinge gestoßen."

„Ach ja! Und welche?" brachte er aufgebracht ein.

„Daß du nicht Kincaid bist, zum Beispiel. Und auch, daß du _Möchtegern-Kincaid _erst vor ungefähr eineinhalb Jahren aufgetaucht bist und gleich nichts besseres zu tun hattest, als sich bei Da'an einzuschleimen. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mir so meine Gedanken gemacht und irgendwann ist mir dann noch die Widerstandsbewegung über den Weg gelaufen. Dein Shakarava hat mir jetzt die endgültige Bestätigung geliefert."

„Du weißt ja verdammt viel über mich" gestand Kincaid ein, der keinen Grund sah es zu leugnen. „Über dich war leider nicht sehr viel rauszukriegen. Aber jetzt kann ich mir ungefähr denken, warum die Taelons so angestrengt nach dir suchen. Da'an ist bezüglich dir etwas ... hm ... verschlossen."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Wäre ich an seiner Stelle auch. Aber eines kannst du mir glauben - du hast keine Ahnung warum sie mich suchen."

„Was willst du?" unterbrach Kincaid barsch. Jaras Vorschlag oder besser gesagt Bitte brachte ihn dann doch etwas aus dem Konzept. Schließlich war das eines der dreistesten Vorhaben, von denen er je gehört hatte. Da'an würde dem sowieso nie zustimmen, aber vielleicht ... darüber wollte er erst einmal nachdenken. Er wagte es nicht nach der Leiche zu fragen, denn er wußte, daß es besser war sich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Als er gegangen war, saß sie noch lange still da, doch in ihr war es alles andere als still. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Ha'gel, von dessen Tod sie durch die Berührung mit Kincaids Shakarava erfahren hatte. Er war Vergangenheit, so wie vieles ... ihr Versprechen ihm gegenüber war es aber nicht. Das leise Knirschen von Glas riß sie aus ihrer Lethargie.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

MacLeod saß mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und einem Glas Wein in der Hand auf der alten Couch in Dawsons Wohnung, als das Telefon klingelte. Shelley, war gerade eifrig damit beschäftigt, die unzähligen Löcher in einem alten Pullover wenigstens halbwegs zu reduzieren. Laute Rockmusik dröhnte aus den Kopfhörern ihres Diskmans. MacLeod hörte noch das Danke, als Dawson auflegte und bleich ins Zimmer kam.

„Nicholas Defrees ist tot" berichtete er sichtlich betroffen. „Man hat ihn heute morgen mit aufgeschnittener Kehle in einem Hafenbecken gefunden, als man es zur Sanierung trocken legte."

„Tut mir leid Joe. Ihr wart gute Freude, oder?" brachte MacLeod sein Mitgefühl zum Ausdruck. „Weiß man schon was Genaueres?"

„Man hat seine Leiche zusammen mit der eines kopflosen Unsterblichen gefunden. Die Polizei hatte etwas Mühe den Kopf zu finden. Laut Beobachterakten handelte es sich um einen Unsterblichen namens Martin Ranagan. Nick war auf ihn angesetzt."

„Der Name sagt mir nichts. Könnte er Nick getötet haben?"

„Unwahrscheinlich. Laut Obduktionsbericht starb Ranagan einige Stunden vor Nick."

„Ist Nick vielleicht dem anderen Unsterblichen in die Quere gekommen, der Ranagan erledigt hat?"

„Vielleicht. Nick hat noch eine Vorabbericht über Ranagans Tod an den Hauptrechner geschickt. Offensichtlich hat Ranagan sich mit einer Frau duelliert, die uns noch unbekannt war. Nick wollte sich an sie dranhängen."

„Wir sollten rauskriegen, wer die Frau ist. Es könnte gefährlich werden, wenn sie über die Beobachter Bescheid weiß."

„Ich treffe mich morgen noch kurz mit Methos ..." MacLeod verfluchte seinen Versprecher und sah hastig zu Shelley hinüber, doch die bekam von der Unterhaltung scheinbar überhaupt nichts mit, sondern wippte nur im Takt der dröhnenden Musik. Erleichtert atmete er auf. „... bevor wir abreisen. Da kann ich ihn ja mal fragen, ob er vielleicht was gehört hat."

Methos konnte ihm bezüglich Ranagan und dieser unbekannten Unsterblichen nicht weiterhelfen, zeigte sich aber betroffen über Defrees Tod. Als die beiden Freunde sich trennten, führte der Weg von Pierson interessanter Weise nicht direkt nach Hause, sondern über einen Umweg zu Dawsons Beobachterbüro. Unbeobachtet begann in der Dunkelheit ein Computer zu surren und das kaltblaue Licht spiegelte sich in Methos Gesicht. Leise klickten die gedrückten Tasten und ganze Leben, die jetzt nicht mehr waren als seelenlose Nullen und Einsen, taten sich vor ihm auf.

„Aber Methos", schreckte ihn eine tadelnde weibliche Stimme auf, „macht man sowas?" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr er herum. Glücklicherweise war er ein Unsterblicher, denn sonst wäre er jetzt durch einen Herzinfarkt im Jenseits gelandet. Jara hatte ihn durch ihre Gabe, sich völlig lautlos und vor allem (bis zu einem gewissen, aber recht geringen Abstand) ohne das vertraute Kribbeln auszulösen, zu nähern, fast zu Tode erschreckt. Sie wußte, daß er nach Ranagan suchte und gab ihm bereitwillig die Antworten, die er suchte. Es erstaunte ihn zu hören, daß Matran - wie sie ihn nannte - ihr Mann war.

„Als ich zwölf war, wurde ich ... sagen wir mal ... ihm zur Frau gegeben. Damals wußte ich noch nicht, was ich wirklich war, aber er wußte es. Was an sich nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn er nicht so furchtbar besitzergreifend und nachtragend gewesen wäre. Ihn 3000 Jahren lang an den Fersen zu haben ist nicht gerade angenehm." erklärte sie. Weniger erstaunte ihn allerdings, als sie zugab ihn getötet zu haben. Doch sie bestritt, mit dem Tod des Beobachters etwas zu tun zu haben. Sie war an diesem Abend nur gekommen, um den Bericht einzusehen, was eventuell über sie bekannt geworden war. Sie schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich.

„Die Artefakte aus Ma'els Grab, werden gerade genauer untersucht."

„Shit!" Er stieß ein paar Flüche in einer alten, längst vergessenen Sprache aus.

„Es gibt da eine Möglichkeit ..." und sie begann ihm ihren Plan zu erläutern. Viel später schalteten sie den Laptop aus und machten sich auf den Heimweg.

Dicke Regenschleier zogen über die Stadt, die das ohnehin matte Licht der Straßenlaternen weiter verdüsterten. Trotz des extrem feuchten Wetters und der späten Stunde hatten sie sich entschlossen die fünf Kilometer zu Fuß zu gehen. Die Angst ihr gegenüber war verschwunden. Er wußte, daß die Zeit mit Ma'el sie beide verändert hatte, mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte. Und doch war alles so lange her, daß er es bei seinem Zusammentreffen mit ihr in Santorin nicht glauben konnte. Er genoß den Regen auf seiner Haut, während sie zynisch über die Weltprobleme philosophierten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt, wie sehr er sie vermißt hatte. Viel zu früh, kam der Eingang zu Dawsons Wohnung in Sicht.

„So da wären wir" meinte Pierson. Unschlüssig starrten sich die beiden einen Moment lang an.

„Noch ein Bier?" Irritierte musterte er sie, bevor sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte, das zu einem Lachkrampf mutierte. Sie lächelte schief zurück. Doch so schnell das Lachen gekommen war, so schnell verschwand es wieder.

„Sind wir beiden nicht schon ein bißchen alt für sowas, Jara?" Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber und betrachteten einander abschätzend, bevor er seine Hand in ihren Nacken legte und sie näher zu sich herzog, ohne daß sich ihre Blicke trennten. Ihre Augen hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. So dunkel und unergründlich. Es war als könnte man in ihnen das Universum sehen. Dunkel, unergründlich, uralt und vor allem kalt ... sehr kalt. Stimmte es, daß die Augen das Fenster zur Seele waren ... Hör auf, warnte ihn ihr Blick, denn du willst es nicht wissen. Ihr Gesicht war keine drei Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Wasser lief ihm übers Gesicht und sie wischte sanft mit dem Daumen einen Tropfen von seinen Lippen. Ein kurzes Zögern, bevor er sie küßte. Er erwartete fast, durch diese gewagte Aktion seine Zunge oder eine aufgebissene Lippe zu riskieren, doch sie erwiderte seinen Kuß lang und leidenschaftlich.

„Ein Bier wäre nicht schlecht" murmelte er, als sich ihre Münder wieder trennten.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und sie lauschte seinen regelmäßiger werdenden Atemzügen. Eng umschlungen lagen sie in Piersons Bett. Bereits in der vorletzten Nacht hatte sie erfreut festgestellt, daß ihre momentanen sexuellen Vorlieben recht kompatibel waren. Man merkte einfach, daß in diesem Kerl längerjährige Erfahrung steckte. Doch auch er mußte zugeben, daß sie ihn in Welten geführt hatte, von deren Existenz er trotz seines etwas gehobeneren Alters nichts wußte.

„MacLeod fragte mich heute, was da zwischen uns wäre? Offensichtlich war Dawson bei ihm" erwähnte sie wie nebenbei. Pierson erinnerte sich gut an den gestrigen Morgen, als Dawson verfrüht von seiner Reise zurückgekommen war und sie beide im Bett erwischte. Das Entsetzen auf Dawsons Gesicht würde er nie vergessen, als dieser die Tür öffnete und die beiden bei ihren Spielchen störte. Entsetzt und gleichzeitig peinlich berührt verließ Dawson hastig das Zimmer. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er begriff, was er wirklich gesehen hatte. Wütend wollte er zurück ins Zimmer rennen, als ihm Shelley in Jeans und Pulli entgegenkam. Pierson zog sich ebenfalls hurtig an und stand gerade in der Schlafzimmertür, als Dawson auf ihn losgehen wollte, doch Shelley stellte sich zwischen sie.

„Du verfluchter Bastard!" schrie er ihn aufgebracht an. „Sie ist noch ein Kind verdammt noch mal. Wie konntest du nur? Ich hab dir vertraut."

„Hör auf Joe" versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Er ist nicht der erste Mann, mit dem ich schlafe und hoffentlich auch nicht der letzte." Dawson blieb der Mund offenstehen.

„Was redest du da?"

„Ich rede davon, daß ich es wollte, Joe." Sie atmete tief durch. „Laß uns etwas spazieren gehen, die frische Luft wird dir guttun." Damit schob sie ihn eher widerwillig Richtung Tür. Ein ungutes Gefühl regte sich in Methos. Ihm war nicht entgangen, daß während des Ankleidens ihre schallgedämpfte Pistole im Hosenbund am vertrauten Platz in ihrem Rücken verschwunden war. Sie würde doch nicht...

„Shelley?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah die zweifelnde Frage in seinen Augen. Wie kannst du so etwas von mir denken? warf ihm ihr anklagender Blick vor, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihr schloß. Das mulmige Gefühl blieb. Dawson wäre nicht der erste gewesen, der von einem Spaziergang mit ihr nicht zurückkäme. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Pistole auf dem Nachttisch, aus der sich gestern glücklicherweise kein Schuß löste. Daneben lag ihr wirklich bewundernswertes Keramikschwert. Er wußte, daß sich irgendwo zwischen ihren Sachen auch noch ein chirurgisch scharfer Dolch befand. Das Wissen, zu was sie bereits ohne diese Waffen fähig war, geschweige denn mit, ließ ihn frösteln.

„Was hast du MacLeod erzählt?" Sie schwieg so lange, daß er schon keine Antwort mehr erwartet.

„So etwas Ähnliches wie die Wahrheit." antwortete sie ihm traurig.

„Lügen also." stellte er fest. Da stützte sie sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und betrachtete ihn musternd.

„Was hättest du ihm gesagt?"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sandoval schlenderte mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht zum Treffpunkt. Noch vor drei Tagen mußte er Zo'ors Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen lassen, weil einer seiner besten Informanten den Kopf einbüßte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, dachte Sandoval amüsiert. Es war zwar ärgerlich ihn zu verlieren, aber im Grunde war er nun nicht mehr weiter wichtig. Das, was er an jenem Tag erfuhr, würde das entscheidende As in seinem Ärmel sein. Aber bis es soweit war, brauchte niemand davon erfahren. Zo'or bekam vor lauter eigener Genialität sowieso nicht mit was wirklich ablief und Da'an wurde momentan auf informationeller Sparflamme gehalten. Irgendwann würde er Zo'or in sein Wissen einweihen und die Synode würde den Rest nach seinen Vorstellungen erledigen. Aber bis es soweit war, würde er vorgeben in Zo'ors aberwitzigen Plan mitzuspielen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er bei den Gedanken an sein Vorhaben ein noch breiteres Grinsen unterdrücken und zu seinem emotionslosen Standardgesichtsausdruck zurückkehren.

„Pünktlichkeit ist eine Tugend, die Ihnen nicht zu eigen ist Sandoval" tönte eine weibliche Stimme vor ihm.

„Trester?" fragte er in die Dunkelheit.

„Erwarten Sie sonst noch jemanden?" erwiderte sie spöttisch. „Warum bestanden Sie auf dieses persönliche Treffen?" fuhr sie fort, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Weil es Sachen zu besprechen gibt, die nicht gerade Global geeignet sind." Bisher hatten sie nur über das Global bei deaktivierter Bildübertragung Verbindung und selbst jetzt hielt sie sich im Schatten, damit er sie nicht sah.

„Lukrativ?"

„Ja."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr!"

„Es wäre angenehmer, wenn ich sie sehen könnte."

„Hm ... Ich würde ungern einen so einträglichen Auftraggeber verlieren." Er wußte, auf was sie anspielte, schließlich war er selbst lange genug auf der Suche nach ihr gewesen. Trotz seiner guten Verbindungen war nichts über sie herauszubringen. Trester war weniger als ein Schatten, denn offiziell sowie inoffiziell existierte sie offensichtlich nicht. Der einzige Beweis, daß es sie gab, war die Stimme aus der Dunkelheit vor ihm. Schweren Herzens begann er, ihr seinen Plan und ihre Rolle darin zu erklären. Ihm mißfiel der Gedanke, sie ganz einzuweihen. Doch für eine effektive Umsetzung des Ganzen, war dies unumgänglich. Es fiel ihm schwer, Trester zu vertrauen, obwohl er schon seit langem mit ihr zusammenarbeitet und noch nie enttäuscht worden war. Ihr leises bösartiges Kichern hallte hohl durch die alte Halle.

„Sie sind wirklich ein hinterhältiger Bastard Sandoval." Aus ihrem Mund wertete er das eher als Kompliment.

„Also sind wir uns einig?"

„Sie erfüllen Ihren Teil und ich den meinen." Sandoval wußte viel, zu viel. Nun war klar, wer an jenem Abend neben Ranagans Beobachter noch Zeuge des Treffens mit Kincaid war. Für das Erste würde sie den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen, aber bald würde sie sich dieses Problems annehmen müssen.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Die drei in schwarzes Leder gebundenen Bücher lagen wie Anklageschrift und Bekennerbrief in einem vor ihr. Wie kam Dawson zu diesen Büchern? Warum zum Teufel hatte sie Andrew vertraut? Sie hatte seinem Versprechen, sie in seinem verbotenerweise geführten privaten Tagebuch nicht zu erwähnen, geglaubt. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein? Da mußte wirklich ihr Hirn ausgesetzt haben. Ihre Wut richtete sich weniger gegen Adrew und Dawson, als vielmehr gegen sie selbst und ihre Nachlässigkeit.

„Ich glaube du solltest uns einiges erklären - Shelley oder Jara oder wie du sonst immer heißt!" forderte Dawson. Ungerührt erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Moralistische neugierige Beobachter und zu hilfsbereite Unsterbliche, die alles nur gut meinten, konnten wirklich etwas lästiges sein. MacLeods Essenseinladung war eigentlich mehr dazu gedacht, die Wogen etwas zu glätten und so saßen Dawson, Pierson und sie etwas steif bei MacLeod. Das die Geschichte allerdings so eine Wendung nehmen würde, darauf war sie nicht gefaßt.

„Mir kam es gerade recht, daß du annahmst, ich sei eine neue Unsterbliche. Das gab mir Zeit meine Spuren besser zu verwischen. Irgendwann hätte ich mich dann aus dem Staub gemacht und niemand hätte je die Wahrheit erfahren müssen. Nachdem ich bei den Beobachtern nicht verzeichnet bin, wäre das auch kein Problem gewesen." Von so einem Sterblichen würde sie sich noch lange nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen.

„Und was ist mit deiner Story über den Diebstahl, der überhaupt zu der ganzen Sache geführt hat? War das auch gelogen? Hast du alles geplant?"

„Nein, das war nicht geplant, sondern ein wirklich dummer Zufall. Ich hab auch nicht gelogen, was den Diebstahl betrifft." Das stimmte zwar so ungefähr, doch die ganze Wahrheit war es auch nicht.

„Und Andrew hat dich aus den Chroniken herausgehalten, was?"

„Ja!" war ihre einfache Antwort.

„Und ich Idiot dachte immer ihr seit Vater und Tochter!" Die Schuldzuweisung in Joes Stimme paßte ihr gar nicht.

„Hast du diese Story wirklich geglaubt?" Ihr beißender Spott über seine offensichtliche Naivität war nicht zu überhören. „Andrew wußte wer und vor allem was ich bin und hat trotzdem den Mund gehalten." Sex konnte nämlich bei manchen ein überzeugendes Argument sein, setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Vielleicht könntest du ja zur Abwechslung uns auch mal die Wahrheit sagen."

„Eine Wahrheit - unzählige Gesichter" erwiderte sie bitter.

„Hör auf hier deine Lebensweisen zu verbreiten!" polterte MacLeod wütend.

„Vor ungefähr 3000 Jahren gab mir die Frau, die mich fand, den Namen Jara" lenkte sie ein.

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch eigentlich schon?" unterbrach Dawson sie mit einem Deut auf Pierson. „Andrew hat euer Treffen in Santorin zwar kurz erwähnt, aber nichts genaueres dazu geschrieben." Genervt blickte sie Dawson an und stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus.

„_Methos",_ sie betonte seinen richtigen Namen, „und ich kennen uns schon seit ..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Bronzezeit**_

_Langsam stieg die Frau den Hügel empor, einen mit frisch gesammelten Beeren und Kräutern gefüllte Schilfkorb in der Hand. Der Weg von ihrem Lager bis zu der Stelle, wo die Pflanzen und Früchte wuchsen war weit und früher war sie meist mit ihrer Mutter unterwegs. Fünfzehn Sommer war es nun her, seit ihre Mutter sie als Baby fand und als ihr Kind aufzog, drei Sommer, seit sie ihrem Mann gegeben wurde. Von da an machte sie sich alleine auf den Weg. Doch das machte ihr nichts aus, denn dann hatte sie Zeit in der Stille der Einöde über vieles nachzudenken. Sie genoß es, sich die Zeit zu nehmen einfach dazusitzen und den tanzenden Blättern im Wind oder dem Treiben des Sandes zuzusehen. Die Sonne brannte auf ihrer Haut und der Wind zerzauste ihr Haar. Sie freute sich schon auf einen kühlen Schluck Wasser im Schatten des Zeltes. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, dann würde sie bereits vom Blöken der Tiere begrüßt werden. Die Sonne wurde für einen Moment von einer Wolke verdunkelt. Im gleiche Moment keimte in ihr eine dunkle Vorahnung auf und wurde Schritt für Schritt stärker. Sie blieb stehen und betrachtete den Weg, den sie gekommen war. Es würde das letzte mal sein, daß sie ihn gegangen war, wurde ihr mit plötzlicher Bestimmtheit bewußt. Sie wand sich wieder in Richtung des Lagers und folgte dem Pfad ohne ihren Schritt zu verlangsamen. Schon von Weitem trug der Wind das aufgeregte Blöcken der Tiere vermischt mit menschlichen Schreien, Weinen, Bitten und Klagen zu ihr. Der Anblick des Lagers, als sie den letzten Hügel erklomm, ließ sie stillstehen. Zelte waren eingerissen und die Feuerstellen zerstört. Blut tränkte den Sand. Vier Männer mit schrecklichen Masken wüteten dort und vernichteten mit ihren Schwertern und Äxten alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Für diese Kreaturen spielte es keine Rolle, ob es Kind oder Frau, Mann oder Schaf war, das sie töteten. Ihre Träume waren Wirklichkeit geworden. Ihre Vorahnungen hatten sich bewahrheitet. Heute waren die Reiter des Bösen gekommen, so wie sie immer befürchtet hatte und zerstörten die Welt des Mädchens. Ihr Blick schweifte in hoffnungslosem Entsetzen über das Lager und blieb an einem der Reiter haften. Er saß inmitten des Chaos auf einem herrlichen Schimmel, als nähme er nicht einmal wahr, was um in herum passierte. Und selbst über die große Entfernung erkannte sie, daß seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr galt. Es war der Tod, dem sie in die metallene Fratze sah. Doch sie verspürte keine Furcht, denn ihre Mutter hatte sie stets gelehrt, daß Tod nichts war, vor dem man sich zu ängstigen brauchte. Sie vergaß dabei nur zu erwähnen, wie schmerzhaft es war mit dem Tod anderer zu leben. Schnell verscheuchte sie den aufkeimenden Gedanken an die Frau, die sie als ihre Mutter akzeptiert hatte, denn sie war tot - so tot wie die anderen in diesem Meer aus Blut. Noch ein tiefer Atemzug, bevor sie sich mit dem Entschluß umdrehte, ein letztes Mal die Beeren im Schatten eines Baumes unten am Fluß zu essen. Das Schnauben eines Pferdes und scharrende Hufe auf Kies wurde hinter ihr kurze Zeit später laut. Ohne auch nur aufzusehen fuhr sie fort, die staubigen Beeren zu waschen. _

„_Du hast Beeren für deinen Herren gesammelt!" dröhnte eine höhnische Stimme hinter ihr. Langsam wand sie den Kopf. _

„_Ich habe keinen Herrn, aber setz dich und sei mein Gast" erwiderte sie ohne eine Spur von Furcht. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder über den Fluß. Für einen Moment war der Tod erstaunt und ließ fassungslos sein Schwert etwas sinken. Keiner - nicht einmal seine drei Brüder wagten so mit ihm zu reden. Sie erwartete sein Schwert, den Schmerz, wenn die Klinge durch das Fleisch schnitt, akzeptierte mit Erleichterung den Tod, der sie erwartete um auch dieses Leben auszulöschen, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. _

_Der Tod war auf eine eigentümliche Art fasziniert von dem Weib vor sich. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm oder zeigte sie zumindest nicht. Das war er nicht gewohnt. Während er im Lager seinem blutigem Werk nachgegangen war, hatte er aus den Augenwinkeln die rothaarige Gestalt auf einen der Hügel erspäht. Er hatte erwartet, sie in Panik davonrennen zu sehen, doch sie drehte sich langsam um und schlug den Pfad Richtung Fluß ein, der sie näher an das Lager heranbrachte. Sein Pferd bäumte sich auf um dann im Galopp die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Das Kind, daß dabei zertrampelt wurde, registrierte er nicht einmal._

„_Hast du keine Angst vor dem Tod?" fragte er._

„_Nein!" Das Weib war anmaßend, daß würde er ihr austreiben müssen ... später ... er war müde vom Kampf und sehnte sich nach der Frische der Beeren und der Kühle des Wassers. Natürlich hätte er sie töten können und wenn man bedachte, mit welcher Frechheit sie sich ihm gegenüber verhielt, auch tun sollen. Andererseits ... ja was eigentlich andererseits ... er fand nie heraus, was ihn in diesem Moment dazu bewog, vom Pferd zu steigen und sich neben sie zu setzen. Sie nahm das Tuch mit dem die Früchte abgedeckt waren, tauchte es in den Fluß und reichte es ihm, damit er seine Hände reinigen und sein Gesicht erfrischen konnte. Eine Geste der Gastfreundschaft, wie sie in ihrem Volk üblich war. Als er seine Maske abnahm studierte sie gleichgültig seine markanten Gesichtszüge, die mit blauer Bemalung verziert waren und seine kalten, unnahbaren Augen. Als er ihr das Tuch zurückgab war es rot von Blut. Bedächtig begannen sie zusammen die Beeren zu essen. Die Schreie der Menschen im Lager und der beißende Geruch von Rauch umgaben sie, aber das war von keiner Bedeutung. Real waren in diesem Moment nur die Beeren, das Wasser des Flusses und die Hügel dahinter. Schweigend saßen sie lange Zeit nebeneinander. Die letzten vereinzelten Schreie hinter ihnen verstummten. Unvermittelt riß er sie an den Haaren zu sich heran. Herausfordernd sah sie ihm in die gefühllosen Augen. _

„_Du lebst nur um mir zu dienen." Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut, der nichts mit der kalten, gleichgültigen Stimme gemein hatte. Seine Hand erkundete grob die Innenseite ihres Schenkels. Ihre Zähne vergruben sich tief im weichen Fleisch zwischen Hals und Schulter, bis der kupferne Geschmack seines Blutes ihren Mund füllte. Seine Hand traf sie so hart und unvermittelt ins Gesicht, daß sie benommen ihren Biß lockerte. Ohne der Bißwunde auch nur einen Funken Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, packte er sie wütend am Kleid, daß unter seiner rohen Handhabung zerriß. Interessiert betrachtete er die Tätowierungen, die darunter zum Vorschein kamen. Ihre erhobene Hand fing er mit Leichtigkeit ab und drückte ihren Körper brutal auf den Boden._

„_Ein störrisches Pferd will gezähmt werden." Er nahm sich trotz Gegenwehr, was er offensichtlich als sein Eigentum betrachtete. Der Tod war zu ihr gekommen und die Hölle folgte ihm nach._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**To be continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**M'Bet'Sharan (Part 2)**

Das kalte Büfett verbreiteten einen verlockenden Duft. Kincaids Magen krampfte sich beim bloßen Gedanken an eines der dick belegten Brötchen schmerzhaft zusammen, schließlich war er seit einem eher spartanischen Frühstück noch zu nichts Eßbarem gekommen und jetzt war es bereits nach acht am Abend. Die Reden zur Eröffnung der ‚Ausstellung über historische Artefakte' zogen sich endlos dahin und so tröstete er sich mit einem Seitenblick auf Captain Marquette, die sich genauso zu langweilen schien wie er. Heißhungrig versuchte Kincaid keine halbe Stunde später sich endlich ein paar Häppchen auf seinen Teller zu laden.

"Oh, tut mir leid." brachte eine junge Frau entschuldigend zum Ausdruck, als sie ihn wie unabsichtlich anstieß und seine Jacke fast Bekanntschaft mit dem Senf auf seinem Brötchen schloß.

"Nichts passiert." Langes, rotes, lockiges Haar floß wallend über die schwarze Seide eines hochgeschlossenen Abendkleides, das den Körper darin ansprechend betonte. Anfang bis Mitte Zwanzig war seine erste Einschätzung nach einem flüchtigen Blick in ihr Gesicht. Doch dann wurden seine Augen etwas größer. Nur noch schemenhaft erkannte man unter einem dezenten Make-Up die Linien zweier Narben, die ihre Lippen zu einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln verzerrten.

"Erfreut sie wiederzusehen, Major Kincaid.", begrüßte sie ihn eher formell.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte er etwas aus der Fassung. Hastig sah er sich nach Da'an um. Dieser stand in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, am anderen Ende des Raumes auf der Tribüne. Sie folgte seinem Blick.

"Tz, was denkst du nur von mir!" versuchte sie seine Nerven zu beruhigen. "Komm, laß uns etwas aus dem Gedränge hier raus."

"Bist du verrückt, dich hier blicken zu lassen?" fuhr er sie an. "Wenn Sandoval dich erkennt, bist du geliefert."

"Sandoval ... hm ... ist das der etwas angespannte Herr da hinten, der mir so freundlich weitergeholfen hat, dich zu finden?" Kincaid verdrehte die Augen, ob solchem Leichtsinn. Normalerweise war er ja für solche Eskapaden zuständig. Sie setzte sich an einen der Tische und begann die Häppchen auf ihrem Teller mit sichtbarem Appetit zu vertilgen. Liams Anspannung ließ im gleichen Maße nach, wie sich sein Magen füllte.

"Wie hast du Da'an nur dazu bekommen?" forschte sie nach.

"Diplomatisches Geschick und ein fusseliger Mund. Aber eigentlich wundert es mich selber noch. Diese besonderen Artefakte aus Ma'els Grab bedeuten ihm sehr viel. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, sie öffentlich auszustellen. Schließlich hat er sich ja bei den bisherigen Ausstellungen strikt geweigert."

"Es wird sich auf alle Fälle lohnen ..." Kincaid entging nicht, wie sich ihr Körper unmerklich versteifte und ihr Blick aufmerksam über die Gäste wanderte. Das Objekt ihres Interesses war ein athletisch gebauter Mann um die dreißig, der ebenfalls die Gäste sondierte. Mit nach oben verdrehten Augen und einem genervten Schnauben wandte sie sich wieder Kincaid zu.

„Ich glaube wir sollten später weiterreden. Hast du irgendeinen Trick, mich hier und jetzt in Luft aufzulösen?"

„Nein, mein Zauberkurs beginnt erst nächste Woche. Warum?" konterte er trocken. Der Mann kam auf die beiden zu.

„Dann halt ihn irgendwie auf." Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang. Kincaid verstand zwar nicht um was es ging, entschied sich aber, den Kerl genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, als dieser ihr schon fast im Laufschritt folgte.

„Einen Moment, bitte!" hielt ihn der Mann zurück, der sich gerade mit Jara unterhalten hatte.

„Was ist?" Mr. Pferdeschwänzchen hat es wohl eilig, dachte Kincaid amüsiert.

„Könnte ich bitte Ihre Einladung sehen?" fragte er statt dessen formell.

„Was soll das? Wer sind sie überhaupt?" Kincaid zückte seinen Ausweis. Resigniert brachte der Mann seine Einladung zum Vorschein. Kincaid prägte sich den Namen zur späteren Überprüfung gut ein.

„Danke Mr. MacLeod. Noch einen schönen Abend." Ohne ein weiteres Wort hastete MacLeod zur Tür, doch Jara war verschwunden.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

„Mir fällt es immer noch schwer, zu glauben, daß Shelley bereits 3000 Jahre alt ist. Irgendwie denke ich immer noch an das Kind, wenn ich sie sehe."

„Tja, Joe, wie war das mit dem äußeren Schein?"

„Jaja, halte mir meine Blödheit nur immer wieder vor. Aber du kennst sie auch erst seit dem 15. Jahrhundert."

„Wenn ich alle Menschen von Geburt an kennen würde, wäre ich Gott. Da ich aber nicht Gott bin, muß ich mich damit begnügen, sie bereits lange genug zu kennen." erwiderte Methos mit verschmitzem Grinsen. Allerdings war ihm gar nicht so fröhlich zumute, wenn er an den Abend bei MacLeod zurück dachte. Ihm war der Bissen im Hals steckengeblieben, als Jara ihn vor den beiden mit Methos ansprach und dann auch noch mit einem kennen-uns-schon-seit fortfuhr. Ein ganzer Steinbruch polterte ihm vom Herzen, als ihm das Wörtchen Heidelberg die Erlösung brachte. Kurz und prägnant schilderte sie das angebliche erste Zusammentreffen der beiden in Heidelberg 1493. Sie brachte die Geschichte so gekonnt herüber, daß sogar Methos es ihr fast geglaubt hätte, doch die Wahrheit war weit davon entfernt. Sorge machte ihm nur, woher sie so viel über seine Zeit in Heidelberg wußte. Als er sie später darauf ansprach, tat sie dies mit einem ihrer obligatorischen Schulterzucken ab, auf das wie üblich keine Antwort folgte.

„Wo steckt sie eigentlich?" fragte Joe.

„Keine Ahnung. Schließlich bin ich nicht ihr Kindermädchen." maulte Methos.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr mal mehr an eurer ‚verbalen' Kommunikation arbeiten." erwiderte Joe bissig, doch Methos ignorierte den Seitenhieb.

„Na, das sagt genau der Richtige. Wenn du nicht gleich den Beleidigten gespielt hättest, wüßtest du jetzt, wo sie wäre. Aber nein, du Moralapostel mußtest sie ja gleich auf die Straße setzen." fuhr er Dawson ungehalten an.

„Hey, mach mir hier keine Vorwürfe. Sie ist die Unehrliche. Hätte sie mich nicht angelogen, dann ..."

„Was dann?" unterbrach in Methos „Hättest du ihr wirklich geholfen? Oder hättest du dich mal wieder auf deinen Beobachtereid berufen? Und sei ehrlich zu dir selbst!"

„Sie konnte die letzten 3000 Jahr auf sich aufpassen, da wird sie es auch in Zukunft schaffen." antwortete Joe ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, da er die Antwort dazu nicht wissen wollte. Methos kannte ihn bald besser als er sich selbst.

„Netter Entschuldigungsversuch."

„Ich brauche mich nicht zu entschuldigen." verteidigte sich Joe halbherzig, denn eigentlich war Methos im Recht. Er wußte, daß er in seinem ersten Zorn einfach etwas überreagiert hatte und nun bedauerte er das. Doch sein Stolz versperrte ihm nun den Weg zurück. „Bei dir hat sie doch schnell ein warmes Bett gefunden." setzte er spitz hinzu.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß dich das was angeht!" Methos versteifte sich plötzlich und sah aufmerksam zur Tür, die kurze Zeit später unter einem heftigen Klopfen zu zerspringen drohte. Methos öffnete die Tür nicht, ohne vorher durch den Spion zu sehen.

„Ich muß mit dir über Jara reden!" begrüßte ihn MacLeod aufgebracht und stürmte ungefragt Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo, auch dir einen schönen Abend? Wie geht's?" sprach Methos ins Leere, bevor er ihm seufzend folgte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kincaid war nicht ganz bei der Sache, als er mit Da'an die Planung für die nächsten Wochen durchging. Immer wieder durchzuckten bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen seines Vaters sein Denken. Doch es war wie ein Puzzle, das er zusammenfügen mußte und bei dem ihm die meisten Teile noch fehlten. Jara ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Mit seinem Zusammentreffen in der Halle hatte alles begonnen. Er fürchtete sich davor, weil er nicht absehen konnte, was ihm diese Erinnerungen bringen würden. Warum war sie gestern dort gewesen? Nur um mit ihm zu plaudern? Das konnte er nicht glauben. Sie wollte etwas von ihm, wurde aber von diesem MacLeod unterbrochen. Wie gehörte eigentlich dieser MacLeod in die ganze Geschichte? Augur wußte nicht sehr viel Interessantes über ihn zu berichten, hatte sich aber bereit erklärt, ihm auf den Versen zu bleiben.

Da'an entging nicht, daß Kincaid mit sehr vielem beschäftigt war, nur nicht mit der Terminplanung.

„Sollen wir eine Pause machen?" schlug er vor.

„Was?" fragte Kincaid völlig perplex aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen.

„Sie wirken heute etwas abwesend."

„Nein, nein. Es ist nichts, ich bin nur ..."

„... etwas in Gedanken versunken." beendete Da'an den Satz für ihn. „Das habe ich bereits bemerkt. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

„Hm...eigentlich nicht ... oder ..." druckste Kincaid herum. Dann nahm er sich ein Herz, atmete noch einmal tief durch und entschloß sich, Da'an nun endlich zu fragen. „... vielleicht doch."

„Um was geht es?"

„Um die Flüchtige."

„Ich wüßte nicht, was es da zu bereden gäbe ..."

„Seit ich dieser Frau im Shuttle begegnet bin," log Liam frech „erinnere ich mich plötzlich an alte Zeiten. Recht bruchstückhaft zwar, aber es wird immer stärker. Es ist wie ein Stein, den sie lose trat und dem sich mittlerweile einige Steine angeschlossen haben."

„Was ist an diesen Erinnerungen so besonders?" traute sich Da'an durch eine leise Vorahnung kaum zu fragen.

„Es sind nicht meine Erinnerungen, sondern die meines Vaters." Er erwähnte nicht, daß nur dieser unglückliche MacLeod ihn davon abgehalten hatte, Jara danach zu fragen.

„Und?" Da'an mußte sich anstrengen um weiterhin seinen neutralen Tonfall wahren.

„Es sind zwar nur Fragmente, aber sie kommt definitiv darin vor."

„Ha'gel kannte sie?" stieß Da'an entsetzt aus. Wäre er ein Mensch gewesen, wäre er wahrscheinlich vor Schreck kalkweiß geworden. Doch da er ein Taelon war, durchzogen ihn die blauen Energiespuren etwas länger als gewöhnlich.

„Das ist unmöglich!"

„Nein, offensichtlich ist das nicht unmöglich." widersprach Kincaid.

„Sie wissen, wer oder besser gesagt was diese ‚Frau' ist?"

„Ich denke, ich habe eine Vorstellung davon, was die M'Bet'Sharans waren ... äh ... sind ... Wie auch immer, sie war mit ihm sehr vertraut."

„Vertraut?" Da'an wurde von einem hysterischen Lachkrampf geschüttelt, der nicht mehr enden wollte. Kincaid war so eine Reaktion von Da'an völlig fremd, vor allem weil ihm anscheinend der Witz an der Sache entgangen war. Nur langsam beruhigte sich Da'an wieder und wischte sich verwundert eine imaginäre Träne aus den Augen. „Ja, so kann man wohl auch ausdrücken", setzte er mit plötzlich zurückgekehrtem Ernst hinzu. „Aber das werden sie wohl jetzt am besten wissen." Da'an hatte recht, er wußte es. Es war auch der Grund, warum er sie nicht nach der Leiche gefragt hatte.

„Was meinte sie eigentlich, was Ihnen nicht leid tun würde?" traute sich Kincaid nun auch zu fragen.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Na, im Shuttle, sagte sie etwas davon, daß Ihnen das nicht ..." Da'an unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung.

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Major!"

„Und ob es das tut!" fauchte er Da'an erbost an. Diese Geheimniskrämerei ging ihm allmählich auf die Nerven. „Hören Sie endlich auf, mich hinzuhalten und erzählen Sie mir nur einmal die ganze Wahrheit." Da'an zuckte zurück. Kincaids kleine Überreaktion ließ ihn hinter der Sache mehr vermuten. Hm, was konnte es schon schaden, wenn er etwas mehr wußte? Solange es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war ...

„Wir wußten nicht, daß sie hier ist, bis wir Ma'els Grab fanden. Es gab in seinen Aufzeichnungen eindeutige Hinweise für ihre Existenz. Nun wußten wir, was Ma'el getötet hatte und nach was wir suchen mußten. Es war mehr oder minder Zufall, als uns ein Freiwilliger über eine Frau berichtete, die einen jener seltsamen Armreife trug. Ausgewählte Freiwilligen haben sich dann ...", Da'an zögerte, als ob er nicht wußte, wie er weitererzählen sollte „... in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion darum gekümmert ... einige von ihnen haben diese Nacht nicht überlebt. Doch sie waren in der Übermacht und so konnten wir sie verwahren."

„Sie haben sie in eine Falle gelockt, oder?" Da'ans Nicken bestätigte seine Frage.

„Was meinen Sie mit Verwahrung?" Kincaid wußte zwar einiges über die M'Bet'Sharan, doch die Erinnerungen Ha'gels waren schlichtweg zu bruchstückhaft um alles zu verstehen.

„Sie wissen es nicht?" Da'an war erstaunt über Kincaids Unwissenheit „Ich habe viele Rassen im Universum kennengelernt, Major. Doch die M'Bet'Sharan sind in einem Punkt wirklich einzigartig - man kann sie nicht töten." Da'an ließ das Gesagte kurz wirken. „Es wurde auf unzählige Weisen probiert, doch noch niemand hat es je geschafft und da dem so ist und wir auch nicht gerade aufs Töten aus sind, mußten wir es verwahren - schließlich kann man so etwas nicht auf die Öffentlichkeit loslassen. Leider ist sie uns entkommen."

„Auf die Menschheit oder die Taelons?" Kincaids Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Durch seinen anklagenden Blick fühlte sich Da'an gezwungen, sich weiter zu verteidigen.

„Sie wissen doch, was diese M'Bet'Sharan sind. Ich mußte hilflos mit ansehen, wie diese Wesen ganze Planeten vernichteten, Völker auslöschten und nicht mehr als Staub übrig ließen. Es sind eiskalte Killer, die weder Mitgefühl, noch Gnade oder Reue kennen."

„Machen die Taelons auf ihre Art nicht das Gleiche?" fragte Kincaid spitz.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Auf den ersten Blick machte MacLeod den Eindruck eines langweiligen stinkreichen Antiquitätenhändlers, der es sich leisten konnte, mehrere Wohnung über die Welt verstreut zu besitzen. Sogar ein Hausboot auf der Seine gehörte dazu. Liam beneidete ihn deswegen etwas. Von seinem Beschützergehalt würde er sich soetwas nie leisten können. Ein zweiter Blick warf allerdings sehr interessante Fragen auf. Augur war anfangs sehr lustlos an die Sache herangegangen, doch je tiefer er bohrte und je mehr er fand, um so interessanter wurde es.

„Dieser Kerl ist wirklich eine Herausforderung.", erkannte Augur neidlos an. „Hat mich wirklich viel Mühe und einiges an Gefallen gekostet."

„Nun sag schon!", bettelte Kincaid ungeduldig.

„Tja, wenn ich den ganzen Daten glauben soll, dann ist der Kerl älter als du und ich zusammen."

„Was nicht schwer ist! Ich schätze ihn auf so Mitte Dreißig.", erwiderte er trocken.

„Oh Mann Liam, das war bildlich gesprochen. Vielleicht steht ja das auch in seinem Paß, aber ich schwör dir, der Kerl muß mindestens schon über Hundert sein."

„Verarschen kann ich mich selber."

„Ich habe die Daten gecheckt, nochmal gecheckt und wieder gegengecheckt. Jedesmal bin ich auf das gleiche Ergebnis gekommen. Kann es ja selbst nicht glauben."

„Mal abgesehen von seinem Alter, was hast du sonst noch über ihn rausgekriegt?" Liam glaubte ihm hier nicht so ganz und wollte diese Diskussion lieber auf später vertagen.

„Eine ganze Menge, was uns aber leider nicht weiter bringt. Aber nachdem ich ihn ja - auf deinen Wunsch hin - beschattet habe, konnte ich es nicht lassen, die Leute mit denen er sich getroffen hat zu überprüfen." Das Bild eines älteren Herrn erschien am Bildschirm. „Joe Dawson. Scheint ein guter Freund von ihm zu sein, dem gehört auch eine kleine Blues Bar. Ich bin da auf ein paar Ungereimtheiten gestoßen, die ich noch überprüfe. Genauso steht's mit diesem Kerl hier." Ein anderes Bild erschien. „Adam Pierson. Der Kerl ist undurchsichtiger als eine schwarze Wand. Man muß schon sehr sehr sehr sehr tief wühlen um zu bemerken, daß da etwas in seinem Lebenslauf nicht ganz stimmt. Meine Rechner laufen auf Hochtouren und trotzdem ist nichts Vernünftiges über ihn rauszukriegen - noch nicht mal eine Adresse unter der man ihn wirklich vorfinden würde." Augur zeige ihm noch mehrere Photos, doch bei keinem der anderen hatte sich irgendetwas Interessantes ergeben.

„Na toll. Wo kann ich diesen MacLeod finden? Ich glaube, ich hätte da einige Fragen zu stellen."

„Hier hast du seine Adresse."

„Nein, was Öffentliches wäre mir lieber."

„Versuchs am besten Mal in der Bar von diesem Dawson.", schlug Augur vor. „Wenn du Glück hast, erwischt du gleich alle drei zusammen."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zo'or zog sich müde in seine Räume zurück. Der Tag war recht anstrengend gewesen. Entspannt lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und begrüßte die erfrischenden Energieströme. Er wurde jäh aus seiner Ruhe gerissen, als sich ein Übertragungsfenster öffnete.

„Was ist der Grund für diese späte und unerwartete Störung?" fragte er verärgert.

„Ich dachte, sie könnten an diesen Informationen interessiert sein.", antwortete ihm eine vertraute Stimme. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, Sie in Ihre privaten Datenbanken herunterzuladen." Damit war die Verbindung auch schon wieder beendet. Sie hatte Zugriff zu seinen Datenbanken? Der Schock traf ihn tief. Er mußte unbedingt seine Verschlüsselung verbessern. Doch er wußte um ihre Fähigkeiten, sonst würde er sie nicht so oft in Anspruch nehmen. Sie war sein Werkzeug für Vorkommnisse, mit denen er selbst Sandoval nicht belästigen konnte oder wollte. Ihre Dienste waren nicht billig, doch noch nie war er von ihr enttäuscht worden. Manchmal, so wie jetzt, kam es vor, daß sie von sich aus Informationen, die sie für relevant hielt, an ihn weiterleitete. Keiner wußte von seiner Verbindung zu Trester und so sollte es auch bleiben. Eilig öffnete er die Dateien und was er da sah und hörte, trieb ihn den sprichwörtlichen Schaum vor den Mund. So war er noch nie hintergangen worden! Tief enttäuscht und verärgert über seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit, begannen in seinem Taelonhirn die Rädchen loszurattern. Er würde sich um dieses Problem kümmern - auf die eine oder andere Weise.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Er hatte seinen Geschmack am Blues gefunden. Wenigstens in soweit war bisher ein Erfolg zu verbuchen. Es war der dritte Abend, den er in der Bar dieses Dawson verbrachte, doch MacLeod war bisher nicht aufgetaucht. Gelangweilt schlürfte er an seinem bereits lauwarmen Bier und lauschte der Musik. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf den Tresen gelenkt, als Dawson einen neuen Kunden gerade ein frisches Bier zapfte. Nein, das war nicht MacLeod - aber dafür war es Adam Pierson. Juchu, jubelte er innerlich auf, der erste ist eingetroffen. Keine viertel Stunde später traf auch MacLeod ein. Die drei Männer setzen sich, jeder mit einem Bier bewaffnet, an einen der Tische. Der Mann blieb ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und harrte der Dinge die da kommen.

„Also entweder sind wir so ein interessantes Gespann oder der Kerl dort hinten in der Ecke beobachtet uns", merkte Methos später wie nebenbei an. „und stellt sich dabei etwas blöd an."

„Wen meinst du?", fragte Joe interessiert.

„Den langen Lulatsch da hinten, mit der etwas zerstörten Frisur." Auch Duncan drehte sich nun herum. Shit, er war entdeckt. Dieser Pierson war ein scharfer Beobachter, dessen Augen überall zu sein schienen. Kincaid zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, griff nach seinem Bier und machte sich auf den Weg zu den dreien.

„Guten Abend, Mr. MacLeod."

„Kincaid, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne.", begrüßte dieser ihn schroff. „Was machen Sie denn hier?" Methos Augen weiteten sich etwas bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens.

„Eigentlich könnte ich jetzt sagen: um mir den Blues anzuhören. Doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich auf Sie gewartet."

„Warum?" Kincaid griff sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ungefragt.

„Weil ich gerne wissen möchte, in welcher Beziehung Sie zu Jara stehen." MacLeod lachte laut auf.

„Das selbe wollte ich Sie fragen!" Kincaids fragendes Gesicht, veranlaßte ihn, fortzufahren. „Sie sind Companion-Beschützer und trotzdem unterhalten sie sich mit einer Flüchtigen, anstatt sie zu verhaften. Noch besser, Sie lassen sie sogar entkommen. Was soll ich da über Sie denken?" Gerade als Kincaid zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, unterbrach ihn Methos.

„Nicht sehr viel würde ich sagen. Schließlich ist dein neugewonnener Freund hier beim Widerstand." Kincaid klappte das Kinn herunter. Woher wußte Pierson das?

„Was macht sie da so sicher Mr. ..."

„Pierson" half ihm Methos mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln aus. „Unsere gemeinsame Bekannte."

„Sie kennen sie auch?" fragte Kincaid verblüfft nach. „Wissen Sie, wo ich sie finden kann?"

„Leider nicht. Aber es war noch nie Jaras Art sich finden zu lassen. Sie wird schon wieder auftauchen."

„Es ist aber wirklich dringend!" Methos zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Stimmt es, daß Sie wegen Diebstahls gesucht wird?" mischte sich nun Dawson ein, der eine Bestätigung für Jaras Geschichte suchte.

„Unter anderem." war Kincaids ausweichende Antwort. Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl in seine Haut, schließlich hatte er sich den Verlauf des Gespräches etwas anders vorgestellt.

„Ja?" bohrte Dawson weiter.

„Sie war eine Gefangene der Taelons. Mehr kann und will ich dazu nicht sagen."

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich von ihr?" schnitt Methos Dawson das Wort ab.

„Antworten." antwortete Kincaid. Auf Methos Gesicht machte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen breit.

„Dann stellen Sie sich mal hinten an."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

„Ich bin Major Kincaid gefolgt, Da'an.", erklärte ihm die Stimme kühl, „So, wie Sie es wollten. Hier sind die Aufzeichnungen. Soll ich weiter an ihm dranbleiben?"

„Nein. Ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden, falls ich Sie noch benötige." Damit unterbrach er die Verbindung. Er mochte Trester nicht, doch manchmal war es einfach unumgänglich, sie zu beanspruchen. Er fand Menschen, die für Geld ihre eigene Rasse verrieten, einfach widerwärtig, obwohl es für seine eigenen Pläne nicht immer schlecht war, auf diese zurückzugreifen. Doch er wollte wissen, was Kincaid vor ihm verbarg. Vielleicht konnte er über ihn an Jara herankommen. Interessiert studierte er die Daten. Ein Bild erregte seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Es zeigte drei Männer, die mit Kincaid in einer Bar saßen. Sein Blick blieb auf einem der Männer haften. Irgendwo hatte er ihn schon einmal gesehen. Aber wo? Diese Frage beschäftige ihn bis weit in die Nacht hinein.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sie konnte die beiden Augen fast spüren, die sie beobachteten. Bisher hatte sie in der Menschenmenge ihren Verfolger zwar noch nicht entdeckt, doch sie wußte, daß er da war, so wie er schon die letzten paar Tage da war. Ihr siebter Sinn in solchen Dingen ließ sie nie im Stich. Das ganze kam ihr recht ungelegen, da sie eigentlich noch eine geschäftliche Verabredung hatte. Schon seit geraumer Zeit lief sie kreuz und quer durch die Stadt und versuchte ihren Schatten mit altbewährten Tricks abzuschütteln. Bislang jedoch ohne Erfolg. Also wechselte sie zu einem etwas aggressiveren Vorgehen.

Der Mann, der sie im Auge behielt, sah gerade noch, wie sie im verwinkelten Gewirr schmutziger Hinterhofgassen verschwand. Es hatte ihn schon genug Mühe gekostet, an ihr dranzubleiben ohne das sie es bemerkte und des Öfteren dachte er schon, sie verloren zu haben. Doch irgendwie hatte er es immer wieder geschafft sie aufzuspüren. Vorsichtig folgte er ihr in die Gasse. Wieder sah er sie abbiegen. Hier bot ihm die Menschenmenge keinen Schutz vor Entdeckung, simpel aus dem Grund, da keine da war. Das mulmige Gefühl in ihm wuchs und das leise Scharren seiner Schuhsohlen schien von den hohen kargen Hauswänden tausendfach verstärkt zu werden. Er bog ebenfalls in die Gasse ein, nur um einige Meter weiter erschreckt festzustellen, daß es sich hierbei um eine Sackgasse handelte. Von der Frau fehlte weit und breit jede Spur. Verflucht, wo war sie hingekommen. Wußte sie, daß sie verfolgt wurde? Hastig drehte er sich Kreis. Panik stieg in ihm auf und er schluckte hart. Nichts. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Mauer vor sich. Sie kann sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben. Ein Kribbeln ließ ihn herumfahren. Sein Blick fiel auf die Gestalt, die ihm in angemessenen Abstand den Weg versperrte. Zu spät erkannte er die schallgedämpfte Pistole in ihrer Hand. Er spürte noch einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust, bevor er hart auf den Boden stürzte. Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen mußte er hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich die Gestalt näherte, die schallgedämpfte Pistole weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm bereits nicht mehr und er wußte, daß er bald sterben würde. Kalt sah sie auf den Mann hinunter, nicht der Hauch eines Gefühls regte sich in ihren unnahbaren, dunklen Augen.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, MacLeod!" Ihre leise Stimme hätte die Hölle zum einfrieren gebracht. Während sie mit der rechten die Waffe wegsteckte, fuhr in ihrer linken Hand die Klinge ihres Keramikschwertes aus dem Griff. Sein panisches Nein, blieb ungehört im Blut, daß seine Lungen füllte, stecken, nur vereinzelte Blasen zerplatzen auf seinen Lippen und gaben ihnen eine ungewöhnlich rote Färbung. Die Welt um ihn verwandelte sich in ein undurchdringliches Dunkel.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Erschöpft betrachtete er die Zimmerdecke über seinem Bett. Sie konnte wirklich anstrengend sein - angenehm anstrengend. Anfangs verwunderte es ihn etwas, daß sie seine Wünsche so widerstandslos erfüllte - früher wäre das undenkbar gewesen. Schnell verscheuchte er diesen Gedanken. Früher war vorbei, schon lange vorbei. Wenn ihre geschickte Zunge sich seiner annahm, ihre gewandten Hände kleine Wunder vollbrachten oder ihr Körper sich mit dem seinen verband, war alles rationelle Denken völlig ausgeschaltet. Es war als würden seine Nerven offen liegen, schreiend nach Erlösung. Doch so wie er von ihr forderte, forderte sie von ihm und er war bereit ihr alles zu geben.

„Man könnte fast meinen, du bist für das Kamasutra verantwortlich?", neckte er sie zärtlich.

„Hm ...", sie schnurrte dabei fast wie eine Katze. „... sagen wir mal, ich war nicht unbeteiligt daran." Ihre rechte Hand glitt sanft über seine Bartstoppeln, während ihre linke auf dem Weg zu ganz anderen Orten war. Sein Blick fiel auf die eingebrannten Zeichen an ihrem rechten Unterarm und brachten die Vergangenheit zurück.

_BRONZEZEIT_

_Der Alltag im Lager brachte viel harte Arbeit mit sich, doch das machte ihr nichts aus, denn so lange sie arbeitete, mußte sie wenigstens nicht die anderen Verlange ihrer neuen Herren stillen. Sie hatte der rohen Gewalt, durch die man ihr im nächtlichen Zelt Unterwürfigkeit lehrte, nichts entgegenzusetzen. Gehorsam und Demut, waren zwei Dinge, bei denen die Reiter nicht zögerten, sie halb zu Tode zu prügeln, wenn sie auch nur den leisesten Zweifel daran hatte, dieses nicht in ausreichendem Maße vorzufinden. Die Peitsche hinterließ oft genug deutliche Spuren auf ihrem Körper. Aber es war weder Kronos mit seiner Peitsche, noch Kaspian in seinen abartigen Trieben, noch Silas in seiner kindlichen Grausamkeit, die sie fürchtete, denn sie alle waren auf ihre Art berechenbar. Methos war es, bei dem sich ihr Herz erschreckt zusammenzog, wenn er nach ihr rief. Der kühle berechnende Methos, bei dem sie immer das Gefühl hatte, als könne er ihr in die Seele sehen. Seine subtilen Demütigungen gemischt mit geschickt plazierter mißhandelnder Gewalt, waren ein erschreckender Mix. Nie würde sie die erste Nacht in seinem Zelt vergessen, als er sie das zweite, doch bei weitem nicht das letzte Mal zwang, ihm zu dienen. Zu Anfang hatte sie sich gewehrt, doch als sie begriff, daß sie auch diesmal nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnte, stellte sie sich wie Tod und zwang ihre Gedanken in weite Ferne. Als er seine ersten Gelüste befriedigt hatte, nahm er sich ausgiebig Zeit. Das Spiel seiner Finger brachte sie in die Realität zurück. Nein, das konnte ... durfte nicht sein! Unbeeindruckt ob ihres geistigen Verbotes, reagierte ihr Körper immer stärker auf seine Berührungen, die sie unaufhaltbar dem Höhepunkt entgegentrieben. Hilflos drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und hätte am liebsten losgeheult, doch wenigstens das konnte sie noch unter Kontrolle halten. Sein fester schmerzender Griff um ihr Kinn, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. _

„_Wie ich sehe, gefällt es dir." spottete er. Ihre Selbstsicherheit war einer ohnmächtigen resignierten Wut gewichen, die ihn noch mehr anregte. _

„_Mein Wille ist dein Gesetz! Vergiß das niemals." Der fast erloschene Funke loderte wieder hell auf. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm in diesem Moment die Arroganz und den Spott aus den Augen gekratzt. Dieser Zorn gab ihr neue Kraft und sie bäumte sich unter ihm auf, doch sein Gewicht drückte sie wieder hilflos zu Boden. Sein kaltes Lachen dröhnte in ihren Ohren und verfolgte sie bis in den letzten Winkel ihres Denkens. _

„_Der geprügelte Hund hat seine Lektion wohl noch nicht gelernt." Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen strafte sein zuckersüßes Lächeln Lüge, als seine Hand zur Peitsche griff..._

_Es viel ihm schwer in dem Häufchen Elend vor ihm das Mädchen wieder zu erkennen, das er vor sechs Monden ins Lager gebracht hatte. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem seltsamen schwarze Gebilde, das im Fleisch ihres linken Arms verankert war. Ein Schrei drängt sich aus ihrer Kehle, als Kaspian einen sauber eingeschnittenen Streifen Haut von ihrer Fußsohle abzog. Er schälte ihn in dämonischer Sorgfalt über den Fußballen hinunter bis zu der empfindlichen Haut über den Zehen. Blut lief über die offene Wunde und es war nicht der erste Streifen Haut, den Kaspian fein säuberlich im Sand neben ihr aufreihte. Seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag war Kaspian mit Freuden dabei eine nicht unbeträchtliche Vielfalt von Foltermethoden an ihr auszuprobieren. Allerdings durfte das Vergnügen daran sehr einseitig sein, dachte Methos spöttisch. Ihr Körper war übersät mit Striemen, blutenden Wunden, blauen Flecken und Verbrennungen. Methos wußte um Kaspians Ideenreichtum, wenn es darum ging, jemandem Schmerz zuzufügen. Lage Kakteenstacheln unter dem Fingernagel ins Gelenk dahinter zu treiben und immer wieder anzutippen, war nur eines davon. Kaspian stellte noch ganz anderes mit ihr an wenn er sich mit ihr vergnügte. Bedauerlicherweise mußte Kaspian sich allerdings etwas zurückhalten, denn er wollte nicht daß sie starb - noch lange nicht. Ein weiterer Schrei kam nur noch als Stöhnen über ihre rissigen und blutigen Lippen. Er wollte sie um den Tod betteln hören. Manchmal war sie versucht, seinem Verlangen nachzugeben, doch immer wenn sie kurz davor stand, diese Schwelle zu überschreiten, hielt sie ihr Sturkopf zurück. Keiner der andere Sklaven wagte sich an sie heran, wenn Kaspian sie zeitweise der sengenden Sonne überließ. Keiner wollte und konnte ihr helfen. Eine gewisse pädagogische (hätte dieses Wort schon existiert) Wirkung auf die anderen Sklaven war nicht zu verleugnen, die aus Angst um ihre eigen Haut nun noch gehorsamer und unterwürfiger waren als sonst. Wenn Methos sie jetzt so betrachtete, fragte er sich aber immer noch, woher sie den Mut genommen hatte, Kaspian um sein bestes Stück zu erleichtern. Wenn sie glaubte, ihn durch diesen kraftvollen Biß davon abzuhalten, ihm weiterhin gefügig sein zu müssen, hatte sie sich gewaltig geirrt. Ihr nachfolgender Fluchtversuch wurde schnell von Kronos beendet, der sie wenige Stunden später (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) ins Lager zurückschleifte. Kaspian, der zu ihrem Erstaunen wieder unter den Männern weilte, freute sich auf seine Art der Rache und schwor, daß sie leiden würde, wie noch niemand zuvor. So wie es aussah, hielt er Wort. Methos war es im Grunde egal was mit dem Mädchen geschah und so beobachtete er ungerührt Kaspians Treiben. Wenn er flehende Augen, ein heißeres Bitten, dem ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten, erwartet hatte, wurde er enttäuscht. Ihre dunklen Augen waren leer. Ich habe keinen Grund den Tod zu fürchten, hatte sie das nicht selbst gesagt? Erst jetzt begriff er, was sie wirklich damit meinte. Sie würde sich nie dazu herablassen, die Reiter um Gnade zu bitten, denn sie wußte, daß die Zeit auf ihrer Seite stand. Früher oder später würde sie den Reitern entkommen. So wie es aussah, gehörte sie zu denen, die an ein neues Leben nach dem Tod glaubten. In gewisser Weise würde sie recht haben, nur zu dumm, daß sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit kannte. Ein schadenfrohes Kichern regte sich in seinem Hinterkopf. Als Kaspian später von ihr abließ um zur Abwechslung mit einer andere Sklavin in seinem Zelt zu verschwinden, beugte Methos sich zu ihr hinunter. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern._

„_Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, denn ich bin der Tod." An diesem Abend forderte er sie von seinen Brüdern für sich._

„_Was willst du mit diesem widerborstigen Weib?" fragte Kronos interessiert, der hinter der Sache mehr vermutete._

„_Nenn es Ehrgeiz oder sonst was. Aber ich habe nicht vor, sie gewinnen zu lassen."_

„_Gewinnen?" _

„_Sie will, daß wir sie töten, denn damit wäre sie uns los. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum wir ihr diese Gnade erweisen sollten." Ein bösartiges Grinsen huschte über Kronos Gesicht._

„_Du warst schon immer ein scharfer Beobachter, Bruder. Nimm sie dir, so lange du willst und wenn du ihrer überdrüssig wirst, dann nimm ihren Kopf." Wie Methos, wußte auch er um ihr kleines Geheimnis, daß ihr selbst noch fremd war. Methos achtete darauf, daß sie während seiner Mißhandlungen mitbekam was er vorzubringen hatte. Ihr Verstand tat es als Lüge ab, denn das was er ihr sagte, konnte niemals die Wahrheit sein. _

„_Er hat recht, schließlich ist er der Tod. Sieh es doch endlich ein - du kannst ihm nicht entkommen. Er entscheidet über Leben und Tod - dein Leben, deinen Tod." feixte eine kleine bösartige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Die Symbole seines Namens, die er ihr in den Unterarm brannte waren Zeugen, wer ihr Herr war. Kurz vor Morgengrauen begrüßte sie den Tod, der sie nun endlich aufnahm, mit einem letzten erleichterten Atemzug. Methos wartete geduldig neben ihr, während Blitze über ihre Wunden zuckten. Die frischeren Wunden verheilten ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen und ließen nur die alten Narben früherer Wunden zurück. Eigentümlicherweise verschwanden die beiden Schnitte in ihrem Gesicht, die er ihr erst in diese Nacht zugefügt hatte, nicht ganz, sondern verheilten nur zu eher unscheinbaren aber doch sichtbaren Narben, die ihrem Gesicht einen eigenartigen, spöttischen Ausdruck verliehen. Auch sein Name auf der Innenseite ihres rechten Unterarms, würde auf ewig sichtbar sein._

_Wer ihr einst sagte, der Tod sei ruhig und friedvoll, kannte ihn nicht. Denn das, was da gerade auf sie hereinstürzte, war das direkte Gegenteil. Die immense Intensität der Erinnerungen raubte ihr den Atem und sie glaubte ersticken zu müssen. Panisch zog sie Luft in ihre leeren Lungen und ihr Herz raste dahin. Gegen die Hölle, die sie in ihrem Kopf nun wieder neu erlebte, schien das Lager der Reiter das Paradies zu sein. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriff, daß sie diesmal nicht das Opfer war... Unaufhaltsam fluteten Erinnerungen aus anderen Leben und das damit verbunden Wissen wie die Wasser eines gebrochenen Damms in sie zurück. Von Fern hörte sie Methos emotionslose Stimme._

„_Du lebst, weil ich es so wollte und du wirst weiterleben, solange es mir gefällt!" Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich bei seinen Worten ein Auflachen verkneifen. Sie wußte nun, wer oder besser gesagt, was sie war. Kronos, Kaspian, Silas, Methos - die Namen kreisten in ihrem Kopf. Alles in ihr schrie nach Rache. Sie nahm zumindest an, daß es Rache war, denn solch ein Verlangen war ihr bisher völlig fremd gewesen. Doch sie rief sich selbst zur Besonnenheit. Die Stimme leitete sie. Einen Feind zu vernichten ist erfüllender als ihn zu töten. Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann werde als erstes der Freund - naja, wohl eher die Sklavin - deiner Feinde und wenn du genug weißt, vernichte sie. Aber übereile nichts, sonst wird die Rache nicht vollkommen sein. Eine vertraute kalte Ruhe machte sich in ihr breit. Ein neues Spiel. Ihr Spiel. Ihre Regeln._

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück verließ sie die Wohnung. Mit einem Grinsen, daß ein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln begleitete, betrachtete er das Chaos, daß die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht verursacht hatten und machte sich ans aufräumen. Er mochte sie wirklich und das nicht nur weil sie mit ihm ins Bett ging. Er schätze die Unterhaltungen mit ihr, ihre flüchtigen, zu seltenen Lächeln, ihre Freude an den einfachen Dingen. Er würde aber trotzdem nie aus den Augen verlieren, daß sie ihn wahrscheinlich ohne zu zögern verraten oder sogar töten würde, sollte es notwendig sein. Dieses Verhältnis mit ihr war ein gefährlicher Drahtseilakt - doch das war es, was ihn daran reizte. Sie war ihm (oder er ihr?) einfach zu ähnlich. Er hob ihr liegengelassenes T-Shirt auf. Toll, jetzt konnte er auch noch ihre Wäsche waschen und sie krallte sich einfach eines von seinen Frischen. Doch das war etwas, was er ihr gerade noch verzeihen konnte. Erschreckt starrte Methos auf das dunkle etwas, das unter dem T-Shirt zum Vorschein kam. Ein abgeschnittener dunkelbrauner Haarzopf. Die Haarspange daran kam im verdächtig bekannt vor. Noch ein kurzer Moment der Ungläubigkeit, bevor sein Verstand die ganze Tragweite dessen begriff, was seine Augen sahen. Trauer und Wut machten sich in ihm Breit. MacLeod war Geschichte. Sein Freund, denn als daß sah er ihn an, würde ihn nie wieder mit besserwisserischen moralistischen Lehren nerven. Nie wieder würde er ihn tadeln, wenn er die Schuhe am Sofa abputzte oder mal wieder seinen Kühlschrank lehrte. Komisch, aber irgendwie sehnte er sich jetzt danach. So viele Bilder gingen ihn durch den Kopf, so viele Erlebnisse. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus Stein, doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich das Entsetzen wieder.

„Nein!", flüsterte er fassungslos. „Nein!", schrie er wütend in das leere Zimmer. Er kannte die beiden zu gut um nicht zu merken, daß das nicht lange gutgehen konnte. Zum Teufel, er hatte Mac vor ihr gewarnt. Hatte er MacLeod nicht gesagt, daß sie gefährlich war? Daß sie ihn töten würde, sollte er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Doch dieser schottische Dickschädel wollte ja nicht auf ihn hören. Selbst schuld! versuchte er sie vor sich selbst zu verteidigen, doch die kalte Wut auf sie blieb. Seit dem Abend, an dem MacLeod sie mit diesem Companion-Beschützer gesehen hatte, war er mißtrauischer denn je und war ihr auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt. Auch das Treffen mit Kincaid in der Bar, entspannte die Lage nicht. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Auch Methos machte sich so seine Gedanken. Er wußte zwar über Kincaid Bescheid, aber für ihn war er immer noch eine unbekannte Komponente in diesem Spiel. Doch auf eine direkte Frage würde er von Jara keine Antwort erhalten. Irgendwann würde er schon rauskriegen, was sie wirklich vor hatte. Das, was er momentan mitbekam, war definitiv nicht das, was sie ihm in jener Nacht vorgeschlagen hatte. Das schlimmste daran war, daß sie wußte, daß er es wußte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Als Methos seine Augen öffnete, sah er nichts als sanft lila leuchtende Schemen, die sich langsam drehten. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde jeden Moment sein Schädel zerspringen. Nach mehrmaligem Zwinkern wurde sein Blick klarer. Er starrte die seltsamen Wände, die definitiv nicht zu seiner Wohnung gehörten, verwirrt an. Wo zum Teufel war er hier? Er wollte sich ruckartig erheben, doch höllische Kopfschmerzen ließen ihn die Sache ruhiger angehen. Vorsichtig sondierte er seine Lage. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, von vielen Händen grob von seinem Bett gezerrt worden zu sein. Zwischen den hellen Lichtern von Taschenlampen, konnte er schwarzuniformierte Gestalten erkennen. Doch bevor er überhaupt begriff was los war, schickte ihn einen Injektion in das Reich der Träume. Er blieb noch eine Weile ruhig sitzen, bis sich die Kopfschmerzen auf ein erträglicheres Maß reduzierten. Dieser komische Raum und der Freiwillige am Eingang verrieten ihm genug. Schnell begriff er, daß er hier ein Gefangener war - ein Gefangener der Taelons, um genau zu sein. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß er nur in Unterhosen da saß. Na toll, wie war das mit ‚in Klamotten schlafen, damit man nicht nackt kämpfen muß'? Erleichtert fand er unter der Pritsche einen wahllos zusammengestellen Haufen seine Kleider. Immer noch etwas groggy zog er sich langsam an. Gerade als er sich den Pullover überzog, betrat ein Taelon seine Zelle (denn als das betrachtete er diesen Raum) durch die Energieabsperrung und der Freiwillige verließ seinen Posten. Neugierig sondierten sich die beiden Fremden. Methos erkannte in ihm den nordamerikanischen Companion, Da'an.

„Es tut mir leid, daß wir Ihnen solche Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten mußten."

„Davon kann ich mir leider nichts kaufen." maulte Methos ungehalten zurück. „Was soll das ganze hier?"

„Ich konnte nicht annehmen, daß Sie freiwillig zu mir kommen würden und so griff ich zu dieser etwas ‚drastischen' Maßnahme."

„Na toll! Erwarten Sie jetzt, daß ich in Begeisterungsstürme ausbreche?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht Mr. Pierson. Ich wollte nur mit Ihnen reden."

„Reden? Ich darf annehmen, daß wenn ich nicht reden möchte, die ganze Sache etwas unfreiwilliger wird?" Da'an brauchte einen Moment um diese Anspielung zu verstehen.

„Nein, Mr. Pierson, ganz und gar nicht. Sie könnten gehen wann immer Sie wollen."

„Könnten? Was Sie nicht sagen. Offensichtlich bin ich hier nur eingesperrt, weil ich gar so freiwillig hier bin!" Mit dem Kerl würde es nicht leicht sein. Da'an überging seine Bemerkung.

„Mr. Pierson, wie Sie wissen, werden wir Taelons sehr alt."

„Ja und?"

„Wie Sie sicherlich weiter wissen, war Ma'el bereits vor vielen Jahrhunderten hier auf der Erde." Methos zuckte bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens innerlich zusammen, doch nach außenhin behielt er die Maske des Coolen aufrecht.

„Ich verstehe nicht ..."

„Ich habe Ihr Gesicht auf einem Überwachungsphoto gesehen und lange überlegt, wo ich es schon einmal gesehen habe. Wissen Sie, wo ich es wiedergefunden habe?" Methos hielt dies mehr für eine rhetorische Frage und verkniff sich eine Antwort, registrierte aber erstaunt, das er offensichtlich überwacht wurde. „In den Aufzeichnungen von Ma'el!" Methos lachte laut auf.

„Ma'el ist seit über tausend Jahren tot! Wie sollte ich da in seine Aufzeichnungen kommen?"

„Das ist es, was ich mich auch frage. Haben Sie Ma'el gekannt?"

„Ich möchte Ihnen ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber haben Sie jetzt noch alle?" Angriff war in diesem Fall die beste Verteidigung. „Dann müßte ich ja zweitausend Jahre alt sein und auch ziemlich tot! Ich wirke aber auf mich recht lebendig!"

„Diese Vermutung kommt nicht von ungefähr. Oder sagt ihnen der Begriff Unsterblichkeit nichts."

„Von was faseln sie da?" Methos hatte sichtlich Mühe, seine Maske weiterhin aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Ich rede davon, daß Ma'el Aufzeichnungen über eine ganz bestimmte Personengruppe führte und wenn ich mich recht entsinne ist ihr Name nicht Adam Pierson sondern wohl eher Methos!" Sein richtiger Name war für Methos wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Jetzt sind Sie aber völlig durchgedreht!" konnte er gerade noch herauswürgen.

„Nein." winkte Da'an mit einem sanften wissenden Lächeln ab. „Wir beide wissen, daß ich die Wahrheit sage." Resigniert blickte Methos Da'an an.

„Nehmen wir mal an, daß das stimmt. Wer außer Ihnen weiß denn dann noch von meiner angeblichen Existenz?"

„Niemand. Diesen Teil von Ma'els Aufzeichnungen konnte ich bisher geheimhalten ... sehen Sie, ich interessiere mich nicht für Sie oder die Unsterblichen. Aber ich interessiere mich für die Frau, die damals bei Ma'el war."

„Was habe ich damit zutun?"

„Ich glaube, daß Sie mit ihr immer noch in Kontakt stehen!"

„Na dann glauben Sie mal ruhig weiter!"

„Hören Sie mir gut zu!" Da'ans sanfter Tonfall stimmte nicht mit dem Inhalt seiner Worte überein. „Ich kann Sie und ihre unsterblichen Freunde schneller zu Versuchskaninchen für uns werden lassen, als Sie blinzeln können. Oder ich kann das Gerücht verbreiten, daß Sie Jara an uns verraten haben. Obwohl ich glaube, daß erstere Variante weitaus angenehmer sein dürfte. Ich will aber nicht Sie, sondern einzig und allein die Frau. Wenn ich Sie habe, können Sie unbehelligt Ihrer Wege ziehen und niemand wird je etwas über Sie oder die Unsterblichen erfahren."

„Was ist Ihnen an ihr so wichtig?"

„Das lassen Sie mal ruhig meine Sorge sein. Aber um Ihnen aus ihrer etwas mißlichen Lage herauszuhelfen, möchte ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag unterbreiten." Verflucht, in was war er hier wieder hineingeraten? Wenn er überwacht wurde, warum wußten sie dann nicht, daß sie die letzte Nacht bei ihm war? Warum hatten die Freiwilligen nicht schon letzte Nacht zugegriffen? War ihre Überwachung doch nicht so perfekt? Was hatte Jara wirklich vor? In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich Fragen über Fragen. Doch dann dachte er an den abgeschnittenen Haarzopf. Kalte Wut machte sich wieder in ihm breit. Würde Jara ihm in dieser Situation helfen oder eher verraten? Verdiente sie seine Hilfe überhaupt, nachdem sie MacLeod getötet hatte? Er rief sich zur Besonnenheit. MacLeod war tot. Hier ging es einzig und allein um seinen Hals und er bevorzugte es seinen Kopf noch länger auf seinen Schultern zu tragen.

„Ich bin immer offen für Vorschläge." erwiderte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**To be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**M'Bet'Sharan (Part 3)**

Er war fest entschlossen nicht abzuheben, aber nachdem es bereits seit einer Ewigkeit penetrant klingelte und gar nicht die Anstalten machte aufzuhören, kramte er sich mißmutig unter seiner Bettdecke hervor. Wer zum Teufel rief ihn denn mitten in der Nacht an? Ein Blick auf die Uhr informierte ihn, daß es gerade kurz nach halb drei war.

"Hmpf ..." grunzte Methos müde ins Telefon. Es kostete ihn schon seine ganze Anstrengung die Augen offenzuhalten, geschweige denn dann auch noch seinen Namen zu sagen.

"Methos?" schallte ihm Dawson Stimme fast eindringlich entgegen.

"Hm." Zu einer ausführlicheren Antwort fühlte er sich momentan nicht im Stande.

"Methos, bist du das?"

"Ja!" knurrte er müde. "Joe, es ist halb drei, können wir das nicht zu einer vernünftigen Zeit klären? Ich will in mein Bett."

"Was machst du mitten am Nachmittag im Bett?" fragte Joe etwas irritiert. Methos sah sich um. Es dauerte einen Moment um festzustellen, daß die Rollos noch heruntergezogen waren und es deshalb so finster war. Er sollte sich doch langsam mal einen Digitalwecker anschaffen. Aber zumindest war er jetzt etwas wacher.

"Kann ich vorbeikommen?"

"Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst." Damit legte Methos auf. Träge schleifte er sich in die Küche zum Kühlschrank. Er hatte schon die Bierflasche in der Hand, als er sich doch für Kaffee entschied, um wenigstens etwas munter zu werden. Zwei Tassen später fühlte er sich auch bereit sich eine Dusche und frische Klamotten zu genehmigen. Als Dawson dann an der Tür klingelte, war er wieder halbwegs ansprechbar.

"Methos!" begrüßte dieser ihn. "Wo warst du die letzten zwei Tage?"

"Unterwegs" kam Methos ausweichende Antwort. Er konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, daß er das recht zweifelhafte Vergnügen genossen hatte, in Taelon-Pläne involviert zu werden. "Aber komm erst mal rein. Auch einen Kaffee?" Dawson nahm dankend an und beide setzten sich in die Küche.

"Hast du was von Mac gehört?" fragte Dawson etwas beunruhigt. "Seit drei Tagen ist er wie vom Erdboden verschwunden." Methos schluckte hart.

"Sieht ihm doch gar nicht ähnlich!" erwiderte er scheinbar unwissend. "Nein, ich weiß auch nicht wo er ist." In gewisser Weise stimmte das sogar. Wenigstens mußte er Joe nicht anlügen - naja, nicht ganz. Schließlich wußte er wirklich nicht wo Mac - oder besser gesagt, seine Leiche - war, und Dawson hatte ja nicht nach seinem Zustand gefragt. Zumindest würde Mac's Hausratversicherung nun nicht mehr ganz so teuer sein - mit nur zwei Quadratmetern Wohnraum. Doch sein eigener Witz schockierte Methos mehr als das er ihn belustigte, dafür war die ganze Sache einfach zu ernst und traurig. Mac war ein Freund gewesen - ein guter Freund und davon hatte er nicht gerade viele.

"Da hast du recht. Verschwindet einfach so sang und klanglos." grumelte Joe. "Vielleicht ist er ja mit Jara durchgebrannt?" Das, was eigentlich als Scherz gedacht war, wurde wesentlich ernster aufgenommen, als angenommen.

"Ja, vielleicht." erwiderte Methos. "Wo ist sie überhaupt?"

"Frag mich was leichteres. Genauso spurlos verschwunden wie MacLeod." Methos nickte. "Ich hab sie mal über die Beobachterdatenbank gecheckt. Da gibt's ja wirklich überhaupt nichts."

"Ich weiß, mit Geheimniskrämerei kennt sie sich bestens aus."

"Ich frage mich bloß, wie sie das geschafft hat." sinnierte Joe. "Ich mein, schließlich muß sie doch auch gekämpft haben. Irgendwann muß sie doch ein Beobachter mal gesehen haben. Aber da ist nichts - niente. Ich habe mich entschlossen, eine Akte über sie anzulegen. Übermorgen werde ich sie offiziell melden und dann wird ihr ein Beobachter zugeteilt."

"Was!" rief Methos entsetzt aus. Seine Reaktion viel etwas heftiger aus, als gewollt. Reiß dich zusammen, alter Knabe, mahnte er sich selbst.

"Was ist?" wollte Joe nun wissen. Methos Beunruhigung alarmierte ihn.

"Laß das bleiben!" Das war keine Bitte, sondern viel mehr ein Befehl.

"Dann sag mir einen guten Grund." forderte Joe.

"Weil ..." Methos zögerte, "Joe, sie hat seit 3000 Jahren keinen Beobachter, dann sollten wir jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen."

"Das ist doch kein Grund!"

"Nein ..." Methos atmete tief ein, nur um die Luft wieder resigniert auszustoßen. "Nein, das wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ... "

"Jetzt druckse hier nicht so herum. Sag's oder laß es bleiben."

"Du hast es doch schon selbst gesagt. Über sie ist nichts zu finden und du kannst sicher sein, daß es auch so bleiben wird."

"Willst du mir hier Vorschriften machen, oder was?" Joe wurde langsam etwas ärgerlich. Methos schüttelte mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Kopf.

"Ich nicht. Aber sie wird dafür sorgen, so wie sie seit 3000 Jahren dafür sorgt."

"Auf die eine oder die andere Weise, oder? Willst du mir das damit sagen?"

"Ich will damit überhaupt nichts sagen, Joe" schnitt ihm Methos das Wort ab.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fassungslos starrte er auf die rauchende Ruine, die einst Joes Bar gewesen war. Ein Großaufgebot von Feuerwehrleuten lief in einer nur für Eingeweihte ersichtlichen Ordnung umher. Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Drei Feuerwehrleute trugen einen schwarzen Plastiksack heraus. In Methos Herz gab es einen Stich und ihm wurde übel, doch er konnte die Augen nicht von dieser schwarzen Hülle losreißen, die die Überreste seines wahrscheinlich besten Freundes beinhalteten, sollte er dem Reporter glauben schenken. Verflucht, es tat so weh. Woher wußte sie von Joes Vorhaben? Wie konnte sie so schnell reagieren? Es war noch keinen Tag her, als er Joe warnte. Doch er hatte auch MacLeod gewarnt. Unglücklicherweise schenkte keiner der beiden seinen Warnungen Beachtung. Sie waren Narren. Nein! Er war ein Narr. Bedrückt schaltete er den Fernseher ab und es wurde dunkel im Zimmer. Wut machte sich in ihm breit, doch sie war gemischt mit Angst. Angst um sein eigenes Leben, denn so wie es aussah, verwischte sie - wieder einmal - ihr Spuren. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihr Weg zu ihm führen würde. Zum Teufel, selbst der winzige Funke Vertrauen, den er ihr entgegengebracht hatte, schien zuviel gewesen zu sein. Die Zeit mit Ma'el hatte sie nicht verändert, das wußte er nun und er wußte auch, daß er ein Idiot gewesen war, daran zu glauben. Kurze Zeit später wußte er, was nun zu tun war. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ die Wohnung.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kincaids Blick wanderte wie schon so oft in der letzten Stunde auf seine Uhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Er schlenderte um den See, doch eine entspannte Stimmung wollte trotz der wunderschönen Landschaft einfach nicht aufkommen. Mit Spannung erwartete er das Zusammentreffen mit Jara. Wieder ein Blick auf die Uhr. Die Zeiger schienen wie festgeklebt. Einerseits quälte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Da'an aufgrund ihres Angebotes, dazu überredet hatte, seine persönliche Artefaktsammlung aus Ma'els Grab mit auszustellen. Korrupt, viel ihm dazu nur ein und das war etwas, was er garantiert nicht sein wollte und doch war er es. Andererseits hielt er diese Artefakte für entbehrlich, falls sie "verloren gehen" würden. Ihr Angebot war für ihn einfach zu verlockend gewesen. Er wußte nicht einmal, warum sie so scharf darauf war, daß eben diese Artefakte ausgestellt würden, aber nahm sich vor, sie danach zu fragen. Ach verflucht, warum mußte alles immer so furchtbar kompliziert sein. Währe sein Vater nicht tot, dann hätte er jetzt auch diese Probleme nicht. Währe - hätte, wenn - dann, na vielleicht konnte die M'Bet'Sharan endlich etwas Licht in die Sache bringen. Es war aber schon ein etwas zufälliger Zufall, daß sie sich gestern abend meldete und dieses Treffen vorschlug. Als hätte sie gewußt, daß er sich diese zwei Tage frei genommen hatte, denn eigentlich wollte er etwas für den Widerstand machen. Den Termin mit einer der Widerstandszellen hatte er gleich nach ihrem Anruf abgesagt. Man konnte das jetzt als egoistisch werten, doch er war so viel für die Taelons und den Widerstand unterwegs, da konnte er es sich sicher mal erlauben, auch was für sich zu tun, vor allem, wenn es um so wichtige Dinge ging.

"Hallo, Liam." schreckte ihn eine weibliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. "Lange nicht gesehen." Er drehte sich schwungvoll um und währe ihr dabei fast auf die Füße getrampelt, so dicht stand sie hinter ihm.

"Immer sachte, Kleiner. Meine Füßlein brauche ich noch länger." Kleiner? Ich bin einen ganzen Kopf größer wie du!

"Du warst ja nicht zu finden seit der Ausstellungseröffnung."

"Na, dafür bin ich doch jetzt da! Komm laß uns gehen."

"Wohin?"

"Dort oben ist eine Hütte." Er folgte dem Zeig ihres Fingers, konnte aber nur dichten Wald erkennen, der sich wie ein weicher Teppich, den Berghang hinaufschwang. Er folgte ihr, in Gedanken bei ihrem ersten Treffen, als sich ihre Shakarava berührten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, daß sie mit ihm nicht Englisch sondern in der Sprache seines Vaters gesprochen hatte. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hörte er den kimerianischen Dialekt. Auf dem Weg zur Hütte kam das Gespräch unwillkürlich auf Ha'gel. Jara war bewußt, daß Liam (noch) nicht über das vollständige Gedächtnis seines Vaters verfügte, doch ihr gefiel es, mit ihm ausschließlich Kimerianisch zu sprechen, denn es war bereits Ewigkeiten her, seit sie das letzte Mal Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Anfangs schien Liam noch verwundert, daß er es verstand, aber er begriff schnell, daß dies ein Teil seines Kimeraerbes war und versuchte sich selbst im sprechen. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Er konnte zwar die Sprache selbst, doch mit der Aussprache haperte es gewaltig. Sein Kehlkopf wollte einfach nicht so, wie sein Hirn es verlangte. Ihre aufmunternden Worte, daß es mit der Zeit schon noch werden würde, trösteten ihn in diesem Moment wenig. Als sie endlich die einfache, doch gemütliche Blockhütte erreichten, kümmerte sie sich ums Feuer und das Essen, während er sie weiterhin unentwegt löcherte. Sie unterhielten sich noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein über Kimera, M'Bet'Sharan, Taelons und Jaridians. Liams Hauptinteresse lag vor allem in Ha'gels und ihrer Vergangenheit. Es gab so viel, daß er wissen wollte und es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie beschloß die Sache für heute zu beenden, schließlich würde es morgen ein anstrengender Tag werden. Sie nahm seine Hand und legte die ihre hinein. Ihr Shakarava glühte leicht auf. Ein seltsames Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Nähe und doch schien sie ihm so unendlich fern. Sie legte einen Finger über seine geöffneten Lippen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Noch einem Moment sahen sich beide an, bevor sie aufstand und die Verbindung damit löste. Nachdem die Hütte nur aus einem Raum bestand und auch nur ein Bett zur Verfügung stand, hatte sie auf dem Boden eine zweite Schlafgelegenheit eingerichtet, auf die sie nun zusteuerte.

"Du kannst das Bett haben." sagte sie zu Liam. Danach zog sie sich ungeniert die Kleider aus und schlüpfte in ein altes Leinenhemd, daß aussah, als hätte es noch den Unabhängigkeitskrieg miterlebt.

"Wer kann das nur einem anderen antun?" fragte er entsetzt, als er bei dieser Aktion die Narben sah.

"Jemand, der meinte das Recht dazu zu haben."

"Dazu hat niemand das Recht!"

Sie dreht sich herum und sah plötzlich sehr müde aus. "Dieser jemand hatte es offenbar." Danach kuschelte sie sich in ihre Decke und rührte sich nicht mehr. Liam legte sich ebenfalls schlafen. Das Feuer erhellte den Raum mit seinem roten Fackeln. Doch in seinem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken, bis er endlich doch einschlief.

Das gräßliche Piepen seines Globals riß ihn aus dem Schlaf. Eigentlich war sein Global deaktiviert, doch Da'an hatte einen Code um ihn in wirklich ganz dringenden Notfällen zu erreichen. Hastig klappte er es auf. Er machte den Mund auf, schaffte es aber gerade noch rechtzeitig ihn wieder zuzumachen, bevor etwas auf Kimerianisch heraussprudelte. Beim zweiten Anlauf klappte es besser.

"Was gibt's?" fragte er besorgt.

"Kommen Sie sofort in die Botschaft!" befahl Da'an ungewöhnlich scharf. Na, dann mußte ja wirklich was passiert sein.

"Was ist passiert? Würden Sie mich bitte informieren?"

"Nein!" Hm ... solch kurze und prägnante Antwort sah Da'an aber gar nicht ähnlich. Was war denn jetzt wieder los?

"Ich kann frühestens in zwei Stunden da sein!" Eilig begann er seine Sachen zusammen zu räumen. Jara half ihm dabei, da sie das Gespräch mitgehört hatte.

"Tut mir leid!" Jaras Handbewegung sagte ihm, daß er sich darum keine Gedanken machen brauchte und das es okay war. Keine zehn Minuten nach Da'ans Anruf war Liam auf dem Weg. An der Tür hielt sie ihn kurz zurück.

"Weiß Da'an, das du ein Kimera bist?" Liam nickte. "Interessant, daß er dich trotzdem als Beschützer akzeptiert."

"Ich denke, er macht das genau aus diesem Grund." erklärte Liam. "Aber er hat das Geheimnis immer für sich behalten. Keiner, der anderen weiß, was ich wirklich bin."

"Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn er wüßte, daß du dich mit mir triffst?"

"Ich denke nicht, daß er darüber sehr erbaut wäre. Doch ich werde es ihm bestimmt nicht verraten und so wie ich dich einschätze, du auch nicht." Sie grinste ihn an, dann er drehte sich um und ging. Seine Gedanken waren allerdings nicht mit dem Notfall beschäftigt, von dem er ja sowieso nichts wußte, sondern mit den Ereignissen der letzten paar Stunden.

Sie sah ihm nach, bis er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war, dann legte sie ein paar Holzscheite nach um das Feuer im offenen Kamin in Gang zu halten. Diese Nacht würde sie noch hier verbringen, bevor sie morgen auch wieder in die Zivilisation aufbrach. Zivilisation. Sie ließ sich dieses Wort durch den Kopf gehen. So viele Zivilisationen waren gekommen und auch wieder verschwunden. Jede meinte von sich, die richtige und wahre zu sein. Doch in der Regel begnügten sie sich damit eine Grausamkeit durch eine andere zu ersetzen. Den Glauben an so etwas wie Zivilisation hatte sie schon lange verloren. Die Welt würde sich nie ändern ... Da sie nun sowieso schon wach war, räumte sie noch auf um für morgen reisefertig zu sein und legte sich dann wieder schlafen. Eine knappe Stunde später zerbarst die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Krachen in unzählige Teile. Geistesgegenwärtig rollte sie sich vom Bett und griff dabei nach der Waffe unter ihrem Kissen, während sie bereits von beißendem Rauch eingehüllt wurde. Sie registrierte noch die roten Strahlen der Laservisiere, doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schuß abfeuern konnte, wurde ihr Körper von einem Geschoß herumgerissen und blieb leblos am Boden liegen.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zo'or durchstöberte mehr aus Langeweile denn aus wirklichem Interesse Da'ans persönliche Datenbanken. Es hatte schon Vorteile wenn man der Chef der Synode war. Außerdem ließ sich ja bei solchen Aktionen manchmal was Brauchbares finden. Statistiken, Terminpläne, Aufzeichnungen über Da'ans idiotische (so fand zumindest Zo'or) Projekte, aber nichts wirklich Interessantes. Lustlos scrollte er immer schneller durch die Daten. Halt! Na was war denn da? Ein Verzeichnis mit seinem Namen? Welche Daten über ihn konnten so interessant sein, daß Da'an sie in seiner persönlichen und nicht in der Hauptdatenbank speicherte? Er verzweigte tiefer in das Verzeichnis. Es war eine Art persönliches Tagebuch und was Zo'or da las war sehr aufschlußreich und dazu schier unglaublich. Zo'or erstellte sich gerade eine Kopie des Verzeichnisses in seine eigene Datenbank als Sandoval eintrat. Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung seiner Hand verschwand das Übertragungsfenster.

"Agent Sandoval!" rief er in gewöhnlicher Unfreundlichkeit aus. "Was wollen Sie?"

"Ich denke, es dürfte Sie interessieren zu erfahren, das Da'an die M'Bet'Sharan erwischt hat." Zo'or lächelte verächtlich.

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Da'an hätte mir sicherlich davon berichtet, wenn es so wäre." Im gleichen Moment dachte er an die eben überspielten Daten.

"Ich habe diese Information von einem Freiwilligen, dessen Schwester bei einem Sonderkommando ist, welches die M'Bet'Sharan ergriffen hat. Das Shuttle ist vor wenigen Minuten in der Botschaft angekommen. Da'an gab offensichtlich ausdrücklichen Befehl, Sie nicht zu informieren." Dafür, daß Zo'or vor Wut fast geplatzt wäre, hatte er sich ganz gut im Griff.

"Na, dann sollte ich doch nicht versäumen, Da'an zu seinem Fang zu gratulieren." zischte er. Energischen Schrittes ging er zum Portal. "Wo bleiben sie Agent Sandoval?" fauchte Zo'or ihn erbost an, so daß dieser ihm eiligst folgte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zwei Freiwillige schleiften nicht gerade liebevoll einen leblos wirkenden Körper durch die Korridore und ließen ihn in einen der Räume, die nun als eine Art Zelle genutzt wurde, fallen. Hand- und Fußschellen zierten die Gelenke der Frau. Nachdem die Energieabsperrung aktiviert wurde, stand Da'an vor der Zelle und betrachtete seinen Gast. Ein leicht bläulich schimmerndes Gebilde umhüllte den schwarzen Organismus an und in ihrem linken Arm - das Ka'ha'fey diente zur ‚Verwahrung' und war ihr, sofort nachdem man sie betäubt hatte, angelegt worden.

"Die Betäubung wird noch für mindestens zwei Stunden anhalten." merkte der Freiwilligen-Teamführer an. Da'an fand nicht, daß das Mädchen vor ihm besonders gefährlich aussah, doch er wußte es besser. Er kannte die M'Bet'Sharan nur zu gut um zu wissen, daß diese nicht dazu neigten, Gefangene unter ihren Feinden zu machen. Unglücklicherweise waren die Taelons nicht gerade das, was die M'Bet'Sharan als Freund bezeichnet hätten, doch von denen hatten diese Wesen sowieso nicht allzuviel bis eigentlich gar keine. Aber vielleicht hatte er eine Chance auf ihre Zusammenarbeit ... schließlich hatte sie Ma'el ja nicht getötet, sondern sogar bei ihm gelebt. Konnte dies nur eine hinterhältig geplante Falle gewesen sein um sie jetzt in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen? grübelte Da'an. Nein, sonst wäre sie schon früher gekommen, schließlich ...

"Netter Fang!" riß ihn Zo'ors ärgerliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er war der Letzte, den Da'an hier haben wollte. "Und gleich so praktisch verpackt." Auf einen Wink seiner Hand, gingen zwei seiner mitgebrachten Freiwilligen in die Zelle, rissen die bewußtlose Gefangene hoch und schleiften sie Richtung Portal. Zo'or folgte ihnen. Da'an konnte der ganzen Sache nur hilflos zusehen.

"Hintergeh mich nie wieder!" zischte er, als er an Da'an vorbeiging.

"Du kannst sie doch nicht durch das Portal mitnehmen!" war das einzige, daß er Zo'or warnend hinterher rufen konnte. Zo'or zögerte, ups, das hätte er in seiner Wut ja fast übersehen - also das ganze Kommando zurück. M'Bet'Sharans, auch wenn sie bewußtlos waren, in der Interdimension zu transportieren, war nicht gerade das, was man sicher und vernünftig nennen konnte. Warum mußte die Genetik dieser Wesen auch so besonders sein?

"Wo ist Major Kincaid? Er soll uns im Shuttle zum Mutterschiff bringen."

"Er hatte ein paar Tage frei, sollte bald hier eintreffen." brachte Da'an resigniert hervor. Und wie das so ist, wenn man vom Teufel - in diesem Fall eher von Kimera-Mischlingen - spricht, landete gerade ein Shuttle, dem wenig später Major Kincaid entstieg. Mit großen Schritten war er auf dem Weg zu Da'an, als er diesen im Gang traf.

"Da'an, was ist los?" fragte er besorgt. "Ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

"Bringen Sie uns sofort zum Mutterschiff." fauchte ihn Zo'or an, ohne Da'an auch nur die Chance zu geben, etwas sagen zu können. Verwirrt schaute Kincaid Da'an an.

"Tun Sie, was er sagt." erwiderte dieser bedrückt. Kincaids Blick viel auf den leblosen Körper, den zwei Freiwillige an ihm vorbei in Richtung Shuttle schleppten. Liams Herz setzte nicht nur für einen, sondern wohl eher für fünf Schläge aus und es kostete ihn alle erdenkliche Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie, Da'an. Sie wird sich bestimmt nicht langweilen." Zo'ors seltsames Lächeln und der nicht deutbare Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließen Kincaid frösteln.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Scher dich zum Teufel, Taelon!" fauchte sie Zo'or eine knappe Stunde später an. Die Betäubung wirkte wohl doch nicht so lange wie angenommen.

"Nana, wir können die ganze Unterhaltung angenehm oder auch sehr unangenehm fortsetzen."

"Unterhaltungen mit euch sind meistens unangenehm." Eine viertel Stunde später war Zo'or stinksauer und keinen Millimeter weiter.

"Ich erfahre schon was ich wissen will!" erwiderte er mit einem hinterhältigenLächeln. Auf einen Wink seiner Hand zerrten sie zwei Freiwillige auf eine Art Zahnarztstuhl und fixierten sie.

"Kennst du schon unsere neueste technische Entwicklung?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr Zo'or fort. "Nein, natürlich nicht, oder?" Zo'ors sadistisches Glucksen hallte durch den Raum.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Bronzezeit, Reiterlager**_

_Wieder hinterließ die Peitsche auf ihren nackten Rücken blutende Striemen und es waren bei weitem nicht die ersten. Sieben Lederriemen mit je acht Knoten, die mit jedem Schlag unerbittlich 56 Zeichen setzten. Sie fürchtete diese Peitsche nicht, doch sie fürchtete den, dessen Arm erneut ausholte um sie Gehorsam zu lehren. _

"_Sage es!" befahl sein Stimme erbarmungslos._

"_Dein ... Wille ..." sie zögerte und schluckte hart. Wieder ein Schrei als die Peitsche auf ihren Rücken sauste. _

"_Dein ... dein ... Wille ... ist" sie kämpfte mit sich selbst. Es viel ihr so verdammt schwer, das, was er verlangte, auszusprechen. Wieder die Peitsche, gefolgt von einem Schrei. Es waren doch nur Worte, oder? Warum kam es ihr dann so vor, als würde sie sich selbst verraten? Noch ein Peitschenhieb._

"_Dein Wille ... ist ... mein ... Gesetz ... Herr." preßte sie stockend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen resigniert hervor. _

"_Na also, geht doch!" Jedesmal war es das gleiche, wenn er sie zu sich auf sein Lager holte. Dieses kleine Häufchen Dreck, wagte es doch tatsächlich, ihm seine Wünsche zu verwehren, obwohl sie doch wußte, daß sie gegen ihn nichts ausrichten konnte. Ein paar (es wurden meistens ein paar mehr) Schläge oder die Peitsche, verhalfen dazu, sie gefügiger zu machen. Nachdem er seinen Spaß mit ihr hatte, stieß er sie vom Lager wie einen räudigen Hund und sie legte sich klein zusammengerollt zu den Füßen ihres Herrn auf den kalten Boden. _

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zo'or betrachtete emotionslos die sich windende Gestalt auf dem Stuhl. Es sah fast so aus, als erhielt sie eine Wurzelbehandlung ohne Narkose. Doch hierbei handelte es sich nicht um so etwas angenehmes wie einen Zahnarzt, sondern um etwas weitaus Reelleres - die Vergangenheit. Zo'or war doch immer wieder beeindruckt, wie gut diese Erinnerungsmaschinen funktionierten. Zu seiner Enttäuschung mußte er allerdings feststellen, daß er zwar ihre Erinnerungen herankam, doch nur das wenigste davon verstand. Die Sprachen waren teilweise so alt, daß sich niemand mehr daran erinnerte, geschweige denn sie noch sprach. Wie sollte er also herausbekommen, was sie wußte? Tausende von Jahren galt es aufzuarbeiten und von einem fähigen Übersetzer fehlte weit und breit jede Spur. Zo'or war von dieser Zeitspanne durchaus nicht beeindruckt, wußte er doch nur zu gut, daß es für das Wesen vor ihm nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag war. Sollten ihre Erinnerungen nicht noch viel weiter zurück reichen? War es ihm nur möglich auf die Erinnerungen zuzugreifen, die ihm menschlichen Gehirn dieses Wesens abgespeichert waren? Zumindest hatte es den Anschein. Zo'or studierte aufmerksam das Geschehen vor sich auf dem Bildschirm. Die Grausamkeiten schockierten ihn weniger als das sie ihn auf seltsame Weise faszinierten. Dieser Mann - offensichtlich war sein Name Methos - ja, er wußte um die Verlockungen jener besonderen Macht - die Macht über Leben und Tod. Auch Zo'or hatte schon davon gekostet und konnte diese Erfahrung nicht vergessen. Dieser Methos hatte diese Macht in vollen Zügen genossen ... Der kleine Funke des Verlangens in Zo'or hatte neue Nahrung gefunden und vielleicht ...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Auch Da'an hatte die Aufzeichnungen (zumindest teilweise) betrachtet, jedoch mit ungläubigem Abscheu. Er mußte dabei feststellen, daß er nicht im entferntesten eine Ahnung davon hatte, was die schlichten Worte Folter und Unterwerfung, die Ma'el ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, in seiner kurzen Notiz verwendete, für sie in der Realität bedeutet hatten. Mit wem hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen? Wenn er ihren Erinnerungen glaubte, war er der Tod. Trotz seines Ekels, entging ihm die Ironie der ganzen Sache nicht - der Tod war das Opfer des Todes geworden. Glücklicherweise würde er sich mit diesem Kerl nie wieder herumschlagen müssen, da dieser garantiert schon über alle Berge war. War er wirklich nur an seinem Kopf interessiert? War es diese ungeheuere Menschenverachtung und Arroganz, die Methos dazu veranlaßt hatten, sie zu verraten? Da'an glaubte so etwas wie Wut in Methos gespürt zu haben, als dieser bei ihm war. Doch Methos war ein sehr verschlossener Mensch, aus dem er nicht recht klug wurde. Na, zumindest war es ihm gelungen Liam aus dem Schußfeld zu bringen. Hoffentlich machte der Kimera jetzt keine weiteren Dummheiten. Und doch begriff er nicht, warum die M'Bet'Sharan das alles zugelassen hatte. Methos, Ma'el, Liam ...? Eine Idee durchzuckte sein gemartertes Hirn. Vielleicht konnte Methos ... verdammt, warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Da'an ging näher auf das in der Ecke kauernden Wesen zu. Ihn erstaunte zu sehen, daß es vor seine Nähe zurückzuckte und sich nur noch tiefer in die Ecke drückte, um möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Auch wenn ihr die Hand- und Fußfesseln dabei einige Schwierigkeiten bereiteten. Das Ka'ha'fey leuchtete schwach bläulich und zeigte damit, daß es noch aktiv war. Es stammte aus dunkler Vorzeit, als das Gemeinwesen noch nicht existierte und man bemüht war, das Shakarava auf andere Weise unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es war überaus wirksam, brachte leider jedoch auch einige recht unangenehme Nebenwirkungen mit sich und von daher war man schnell wieder davon abgekommen. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit eine M'Bet'Sharan unter Kontrolle zu halten, damit sie keine Gefahr mehr für die Taelon darstellen konnte. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Worte, als sie ihm im Shuttle von dieser Hölle berichtete und er wußte nur zu gut, daß er dies nicht beurteilen konnte, da er erst in den Zeiten des Gemeinwesens geboren wurde und nie selbst ein Ka'ha'fey getragen hatte.

"Jara, ich will dir nichts tun." sagte er sanft. "Ich will nur mit dir reden." Vorsichtig und trotzdem herausfordernd lugte sie ihn aus ihrer schützenden Haltung heraus an.

"Das wollte Zo'or auch." erwiderte sie bitter.

"Manche Dinge lassen sich leider nicht vermeiden." Jara schnaubte verächtlich. Offensichtlich war ihr Sturkopf nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

"Was willst du?" fragte Jara hart. "Informationen? Meinst du, weil Zo'or mit seinen Methoden nichts aus mir rauskriegt, schaffst du das jetzt auf die höfliche Tour?" Da'an ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

"Du weißt nur zu gut, daß wir Taelons eine aussterbende Rasse sind. Es ist doch nur eine Frage der Zeit."

"Fragt sich nur wer schneller ist, die Zeit oder die Jaridians?" erwiderte sie spöttisch, doch Da'an ging nicht darauf ein.

"Ma'el hatte die Lösung, oder? Und du weißt wo sie ist!" Er sah fast bettelnd in ihre kalten Augen. "Hilf uns zu überleben!" Jara gab ein paar Grunzer von sich, was von Lachen bis Knurren alles sein konnten. In ihren Augen konnte er nicht die kleinste Regung erkennen.

"Warum sollte ich?" fragte sie kalt.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Augur, endlich!" Liam klang erleichtert, als er das Gesicht seines Freundes auf dem Global erblickte. "Jara steckt in Schwierigkeiten!"

"Jara? Du hast sie gefunden?" Liams schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich. Er hatte Augur nichts davon erzählt, daß er sich mit Jara treffen wollte, obwohl er sich nun nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, was der Grund dafür war. Nicht gerade die feine Art mit einem Freund umzuspringen, vor allem wenn dieser einem ständig half.

"So kann man es auch sagen."

"Was verstehst du unter Schwierigkeiten?"

"Die Taelons haben sie geschnappt!"

"Oh Mann!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zo'or ging in seine Räumlichkeiten und genehmigte sich erst mal ein Energiedusche. Als er dann so richtig entspannt und ausgeruht war, machte er sich wieder an Da'ans Datenbankkopien und die Erinnerungen der M'Bet'Sharan. Ihn ließ das Gefühl nicht los, daß er hier etwas sehr Wichtiges übersehen hatte. Immer und immer wieder scrollte er durch die Daten. Warum kam er an ihre Erinnerungen mit Ma'el nicht heran? Es war als würde sie ihm den Zugriff darauf versperren. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit Da'an reden. Kein Viertelstunde später unterbrach die Aktivierung des Portals im Arbeitszimmer der Botschaft das Gespräch zwischen einer jungen Freiwilligen und Da'an. Diese verabschiedete sich bei Zo'ors auftauchen und verließ schnell den Raum. Zo'or schaute ihr noch etwas fragend hinterher bevor er sich an Da'an wand.

"Die M'Bet'Sharan ist nicht sehr hilfsbereit." informierte Zo'or Da'an.

"Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?" antwortete Da'an, der sich gerade fragte, ob sein Sohn wirklich so naiv war, das anzunehmen.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht." Zo'or schien plötzlich sehr nachdenklich. "Das Problem ist, daß wir einfach über keinen geeigneten Übersetzter verfügen."

"Ich glaube, ich habe da einen geeigneten Mann an der Hand. Er ist ein Mitarbeiter von" ja von was? "Doors!" Puhhh! Manchmal erstaunte Da'an sich selbst mit seiner Kreativität in Punkto Notlügen.

"Und du meinst, er könnte das alles übersetzen?"

"Ms. Palmer meinte, daß er der Beste auf seinem Gebiet ist. Ein Genie wenn es um antike Sprachen geht. Außerdem ist er absolut vertrauenswürdig." Was ja auch kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, wie alt der Kerl war. Doch diesen Gedanken behielt Da'an für sich selbst. Er hoffte nur inständig, daß Methos wirklich so gut darin war wie er vermutete und er sich hier jetzt nicht sein eigenes Grab schaufelte.

"Gut, er soll sofort mit er Arbeit beginnen."

"Da gibt es leider ein kleines Problem. Mr. Pierson tritt nämlich heute seinen Urlaub an und ist nirgends erreichbar."

"Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Der Kerl soll sofort hier auftauchen." Da'an kam gerade ein anderer erschreckender Gedanke. Wie sollte er Zo'or plausibel erklären, daß Methos und Pierson sich erschreckend ähnlich sahen? Hm ... aber vielleicht erkannte er ihn ja auch nicht, denn solch blaue Farbe im Gesicht und eine lange Zottelmähne konnten das Aussehen schon gewaltig verändern. Aber für eine gute Erklärung war Zeit, bis sie Pierson hatten. Vielleicht war gar keine Erklärung doch eine gute Erklärung. Zufälle passierten ... oder?

"Ich werde Mrs. Palmer bitten, die entsprechenden Daten sofort an Agent Sandoval weiterzuleiten."

"Gut, mach das." Zo'or betrat das Portal, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

"Kann es sein, daß sie bewußt ihre Erinnerungen vor uns verbergen kann? An die Erinnerungen mit Ma'el komme ich nämlich nicht heran, sondern lande immer wieder bei diesen gräßlichen vier Typen." Da'an neigte nachdenklich den Kopf.

"Sie ist eine M'Bet'Sharan. Was erwartest du denn?" Das Portal aktivierte sich. Da'an stand noch eine Weile grübelnd da. Ihm ging Jara nicht aus dem Kopf. Bevor sie ihm die Frage nach dem Warum stellte, hätte er ihr noch Tausende von Antworten geben können, doch in diesem Moment war sein Kopf wie leergefegt. Denn erst da wurde ihm bewußt, daß er keinen überzeugenden Grund wußte, warum eine M'Bet'Sharan den Taelons helfen sollte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Er wollte gerade seinen Koffer für den Flug nach Bora Bora aufgeben, als sich eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter legte.

"Darf ich?" fragte eine amtliche Stimme und nahm der verdutzten Flugangestellten den Reisepaß aus den Fingern. "Ich muß sie bitten, mit uns zu kommen, Mr. ..." Ein kurzer Blick in den Paß zeigte dem Mann Adams Namen. "Mr. Pierson." Dieser drehte sich ärgerlich um.

"Was soll das?" Seine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen, als er in die Gesichter von vier unglaublich ‚fröhlichen' Freiwilligen blickte, die ihm finster entgegen starrten.

"Ihr Urlaub ist hiermit gestrichen!" informiert ihn ein asiatische Typ steif, der auch seinen Paß in Händen hielt und offensichtlich das Kommando hatte. Urlaub? dachte Methos verwirrt.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zo'or beobachtete interessiert seinen ‚Gast', der offensichtlich gelangweilt die Wände der Zelle musterte. Schon wieder, dachte dieser gerade genervt. Warum können sich diese bescheuerten Taelons nicht mal was anderes einfallen lassen? Haben die noch nie was von einer Essenseinladung oder sowas in der Richtung gehört? Nein, die müssen ja immer gleich einen ganzen Trupp von Freiwilligen vorbei schicken, damit es auch wirklich jeder mitkriegt. Also irgendwie wurde er mit denen einfach nicht warm.

"Mr. Pierson!" begrüßte ihn der fremde Taelon auffallend freundlich. Da'an nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Offensichtlich hatte dieses Plappermaul von Da'an seine Klappe nicht halten können. Hätte er sich ja gleich denken können. Methos ohrfeigte sich innerlich.

"Wer sind sie?" fragte Methos aufgebracht.

"Oh, Sie erkennen mich nicht?" Der Taelon wirkte etwas enttäuscht. "Ich bin der Führer der Synode - Zo'or."

"Ich bin wirklich begeistert." erwiderte Methos unbeeindruckt. "Können Sie mir jetzt mal sagen, was hier los ist? Warum wurde ich verhaftet?" Fast hätte er ein ‚wieder mal' hinzugesetzt.

"Sie wurden nicht verhaftet." brachte Da'an erklärend ein. "Wir brauchen nur Ihre Fähigkeiten in Bezug auf ihre Wissen über antike Sprachen. Mrs. Palmer, von ihrem Arbeitgeber Doors International sagte uns, Sie seien Spezialist dafür." Da'an hoffte inständig, daß er Methos damit genügend Hinweise gegeben hatte, damit dieser auf diese Lüge anspringen würde. "Es tut uns leid, wenn wir Ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub unterbrechen mußten, aber es ist wirklich wichtig." Hoppla, was wurde denn hier gespielt? Was hatte dieser verfluchte Da'an vor?

"Könnten Sie sich mal bitte etwas genauer ausdrücken? Schließlich ist mein Flieger nach Bora Bora gerade ohne mich abgeflogen." Zo'or ärgerte sich über die Respektlosigkeit mit der dieser Mann mit ihnen sprach. Er würde hier mal ein ernstes Wort mit Rene Palmer sprechen.

"Wir haben einige Aufzeichnungen in antiker Sprache, zu denen wir eine Übersetzung benötigen - das ist alles." schnitt Da'an Zo'or besänftigend das Wort ab, da dieser anscheinend gerade zu einer Zurechtweisung ansetzen wollte. "Ich habe hier einen Ausschnitt." Er klappte das Global auf und hielt es Pierson vor die Nase.

"Dein Wille ... ist ... mein ... Gesetz ... Herr." hörte er da eine überaus bekannte weibliche Stimme. "Na also, geht doch!" erwiderte seine Stimme. Das Bild, das er dazu sah, erschreckte ihn.

"Wo zum Teufel haben Sie das her?" fragte er verdattert.

"Ich denke nicht, daß das für Sie von Bedeutung ist. Können Sie es übersetzen oder nicht?" fuhr in Zo'or nicht gerade freundlich an. Pierson blickte zwischen den beiden Taelons hin und her. Dabei entging ihm Da'ans flehender aber zugleich auch warnender Blick nicht. Konnte es sein, daß dieser verfluchte Taelon ihn gerade wieder in ein Problem hineingezogen hatte, von dem er meinte, es gelöst zu haben? Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er sollte hier mitspielen, wenn er noch etwas länger frei auf Erden wandeln wollte.

"Ja, ich denke ich kann es übersetzten. Wird aber nicht gerade einfach werden." Da'an fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

"Gut, dann fangen Sie gleich an." Zo'or wand sich zum gehen, doch dann zögerte er kurz und drehte sich wieder zu Pierson um.

"Es könnte sein, daß Sie nicht gerade angenehme Sachen sehen werden. Alles was Sie hier sehen und hören, ist streng geheim. Sollten Sie jemals das Bedürfnis verspüren darüber zu reden, dann ..." Zo'ors Blick vollendete den Satz in eindeutiger Weise, bevor er sich endgültig zum gehen entschloß.

"Was soll das hier?" fauchte Methos Da'an verärgert an, als sie allein waren. Dieser lächelte etwas verlegen.

"Ich glaube, ich bin ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig ..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Bronzezeit, Reiterlager**_

"_Tu es!" dröhnte die Stimme ihres Herrn. Das Mädchen kauerte am Boden und versuchte den Dolch, der vor ihr in der Erde steckte zu übersehen. _

"_Ich sagte, du sollst den Dolch nehmen!" Doch sie rührte sich nicht. Irgendwo in ihrem Hirn, hatte sich der aberwitzige Gedanke festgesetzt, daß es nicht so weit kommen würde, doch ihr Verstand wußte es besser. Methos riß den Dolch aus dem Sand und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand. Da sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu nehmen, preßte er ihre Hand schmerzhaft um den Griff. Sie versuchte aus Leibeskräften ihre Hand zurückzuziehen, doch Methos Griff war wie eine Klammer aus Stahl, die sie unerbittlich nach vorn trieb. Sie sah die schreckensgeweiteten und angsterfüllten Augen ihres an einen Pfahl gefesselten Gegenübers. _

"_Nein! Bitte nicht!" schrie die junge Frau panisch. Doch die Reiter hatten keine Verwendung für eine Schwangere und bei der Gelegenheit konnte man so manchen gleich mal beibringen, wer hier im Lager Entscheidungen traf. _

"_Nein!" schrie nun auch Jara. Methos Griff führte Jaras Hand mit dem Dolch. Seiner Umklammerung konnte sie nicht entkommen. Stunden später so schien es, verließ ein letzter Atemzug das gequälte Wesen, das nun mehr stückchenweise im Sand verstreut lag. Selbst vor dem Fötus war Methos nicht zurückgeschreckt. Methos ließ Jaras Hand los und ging, doch sein grausames Lachen hallte noch lange in ihrem Kopf. Apathisch saß sie im blutgetränkten Sand und starrte auf ihre rotgefärbten Hände, die diese Frau und ihr Ungeborenes auf bestialische Weise getötet hatten. Nicht einmal weinen konnte sie, denn dafür saß der Schock und ihr Haß und Ekel vor sich selbst zu tief. Sie hatte getötet und es war dabei nicht wichtig, daß Methos sie gezwungen hatte. Selbst als sie gespürt hatte, wie sich Methos Griff lockerte und seine Hand sie nicht mehr führte, war ihr unmöglich aufzuhören obwohl alles in ihr dagegen ankämpfte. Das Messer hinterließ dennoch tiefe Schnitte im Fleisch. Doch als sie dann letztendlich zu zögern begann, wurde Methos Umklammerung wieder fester. Sie wußte nicht mehr, wie sie zum Fluß kam, aber das kalte Wasser brachte das Leben in sie zurück und nahm das Blut an ihren Händen mit. Sie tauchte unter, vielleicht würde das Wasser auch die Erinnerung mitnehmen, doch sie wußte es besser. Den toten Körper der Frau erwartete nicht mehr als die Geier. Doch was würde sie erwarten?_

Methos sackte immer mehr in sich zusammen. Die Erinnerungen eines anderen zu betrachten war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. Er wußte, daß er damals eine Bestie war, doch so deutlich wie jetzt, stand es ihm noch nie vor Augen.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Kannst du mir mal bitte sagen, was da gerade abläuft?"

"Was meinst du Augur?" fragte Liam nach.

"Pierson ist ebenfalls zum Mutterschiff gebracht worden. Soweit ich herausbekommen habe, hat Sandoval ihn am Flughafen aufgelesen, als er gerade nach Bora Bora aufbrechen wollte."

"Pierson ist hier? Irgendwie fühle ich mich etwas uninformiert ... konntest du wenigstens was mit den Zugangscodes machen?"

"Nein, ich arbeite noch daran, aber Zo'or hat sich wirklich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt, den Bereich, in dem sich Jara aufhält zu schützen." Da'an stapfte gedankenverloren an Liam vorbei, ohne in wirklich wahrzunehmen. Dieser klappte sein Global zu und sprintete hinter ihm her.

"Da'an, warten Sie, ich muß mit Ihnen reden." Offensichtlich erstaunt über die Anwesenheit seines Beschützers drehte sich der Angesprochene herum.

"Was gibt es Major Kincaid?"

"Wegen welchen Notfall sollte ich eigentlich zurückkommen? Doch nicht um Zo'or mit der Gefangenen zum Mutterschiff zu fliegen." Da'an lächelte bedrückt.

"Ich denke, die können sich freuen, nicht zum Notfall zu gehören, oder?" Es dauerte einen Moment bis Liam begriff auf was Da'an anspielte. Kincaid war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

"Woher wußten Sie ...?" Da'an unterbrach mit einer für Taelons typischen Handbewegung seine Frage.

"Seien Sie froh. Ihr Kopf wäre für den Moment aus der Schlinge. Wie kommen Sie nur dazu sowas zu machen?"

"Sich mit ihr zu treffen meinen sie? Nicht um sie zu verraten, falls Sie das denken. Es war ganz für mich persönlich. Ich hoffte, Sie könnte mir helfen meinen kimerianischen Teil besser zu verstehen."

"Weil ich Ihnen anscheinend nicht helfen konnte ..." erwiderte Da'an traurig. "Und hat sie?"

"Soweit kamen wir dank Ihnen nicht ..." Die beiden verstummten. Erst als der Freiwillige um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, sprachen sie weiter.

"Da'an, Sie müssen ihr ... mir helfen!" bat Kincaid. "Ich muß mit ihr reden, doch meine Zugangscodes erlauben es mir nicht, in diesen Bereich des Mutterschiffs zu gehen."

"Major Kincaid, für wen halten Sie mich?" Damit drehte sich Da'an um und ließ Kincaid einfach stehen.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Bronzezeit, Reiterlager**_

_Die Sonne senkte sich schon tief über die fernen Hügel und tauchte die Sandsteinfelsen am Ufer in ein leuchtendes rot. Nachdem sie ihre sonstigen Aufgaben im Lager erledigt hatte, verbrachte sie den restlichen Nachmittag damit, die Tiere am Fluß zu tränken und die Kleidung ihres Herrn – es kostete sie nach all der Zeit immer noch Überwindung, ihn so zu nennen - im Fluß zu waschen. Es würde wahrscheinlich noch etwas dauern, bis die Reiter ins Lager zurückkehrten und so blieb ihr noch etwas Zeit, die sie für ein genüßliches Bad im kühlenden Naß nutzen konnte. Es kam selten vor, daß sie Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Sie schwamm hinüber bis zum anderen Ufer und wieder zurück, tauchte nach Kieseln und fühlte sich seit langer Zeit wieder halbwegs lebendig. Für einen Moment war sie wieder zurück bei ihrem Stamm. Die Reiter waren vergessen. Ihre Mutter stand am Ufer und sah ihr lächelnd zu. Doch das Licht der Sonne blendete sie zu stark, als daß sie sie genau erkannt hätte. Mit gleichmäßigen fließenden Bewegungen schwamm sie ihrer Mutter entgegen. Ein seltsames Kribbeln, daß ihr in den letzen Jahren sehr vertraut geworden war, machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Die Gestalt am Ufer war nicht ihre Mutter. Der Schreck fuhr ihr in die Knochen als sie das grimmige Gesicht von Methos ihren Herrn erkannte. Als ihre Füße endlich sandigen Grund berührten, blieb sie mit gesenktem Kopf im Wasser stehen, ihre Kleider lagen unerreichbar hinter ihm. _

"_Hier treibst du dich also rum!" fuhr er sie zornig an. "Vielleicht muß ich dich ja daran erinnern, was deine Pflichten sind." Die Peitsche, die normalerweise an seinem Gürtel hing, lag nun fest in seiner Hand._

"_Verzeih. Ich habe deine Kleider gewaschen und die Tiere getränkt." versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen. _

"_Und was suchst du dann im Wasser anstatt deine Arbeit zu machen?" _

"_Ich wollte ein Bad nehmen, damit ich dir heute abend besser gefallen kann." Ihr Kopf war weiterhin gesenkt. Sie hoffte inständig, daß er ihr glauben würde, denn sie war nicht gerade begeistert von dem Gedanken an seine Peitsche. Zweifelnd sah er sie an, doch sein Zorn war bereits verraucht. _

"_Komm raus und hilf mir!" befahl er. "Ein Bad wird mir jetzt auch gut tun." Ohne zu zögern kam sie aus dem Wasser und begann die Verschnürung seines Wams zu lösen. Er hatte ihren Körper schon zu oft nackt gesehen, als das es sie noch störte. Außerdem war sie doch sein Eigentum und wer war sie schon, ihm das, was ihm gehörte, vorzuenthalten. Er setzte sich auf einen flachen Stein im Wasser, so daß nur noch die Hälfte seines Oberkörpers zu sehen war und sie begann mit einem Tuch seinen Rücken abzureiben._

"_Wie machst du das?" fragte er unvermittelt, während sie ihm den Staub aus den Haaren wusch. Sie zuckte zusammen. Es kam selten vor, daß er sie etwas fragte und wenn, waren es meist rhetorische Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort erwartete._

"_Was?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach._

"_Na, du bist wie ein Fisch im Wasser." Er war ihren seltsamen Bewegungen im Wasser des längeren interessiert gefolgt, bevor sie ihn bemerkte. Diese Art von Fortbewegung im Wasser war ihm zwar nicht fremd, doch er war Zeit seines Lebens noch nie versucht gewesen, es selbst zu lernen und das war bisher schon ein langes Leben._

"_Meine Mutter hat es mich gelehrt."_

"_Kann nicht so schwer sein!" meinte er._

"_Man muß es lernen, wie das laufen." _

"_Zeig es mir!" Sie zeigte es ihm und stützte ihn, als er es versuchte. Doch er war unsicher und brachte nur unkoordinierte Bewegungen zustande, wobei er zudem noch eine Menge Wasser schluckte. Panik ergriff ihn, denn ertrinken war für ein schrecklicher Tod, den er nicht noch mal erleben wollte. Was bei ihr so leicht aussah, machte ihn in seiner Unfähigkeit wirklich zornig. Schnaubend verließ er das Wasser und zog sich wütend an. Auch das Mädchen streifte sich ihre Kleider über. Er erhaschte noch den Hauch eines amüsierten Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht, der augenblicklich verschwand, als er sich in ihre Richtung drehte. Zwei schallende Ohrfeigen schickten sie auf den Boden, gefolgt von ein paar Fußtritten._

"_Findest du das auch noch lustig?" fauchte er sie an und stapfte Richtung Lager davon. Langsam rappelte sie sich hoch und sammelte die trockene Kleidung ein, bevor sie ihm folgte - ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Selbst Herren sind nur Menschen ... äh ... Unsterbliche. An diesem Abend betrachtete er sie eingehend, nachdem sie ihm gedient und seine Lagerstatt verlassen hatte, um sich auf ihrem Platz zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden schlafen zu legen. Seit ihrem ersten Tod waren über drei Jahr vergangen. Es waren noch mehr Tode notwendig gewesen um sie zu zähmen, aber nun deutete nur noch wenig auf das widerspenstige Mädchen hin, daß sie einmal war. Wenn sie jedoch die Grenze überschritt, war jedoch trotzdem noch die Peitsche notwendig um ihr ihren Platz zu zeigen. Zwar war sie hauptsächlich zu seiner Sklavin geworden, doch da die Reiter Brüder waren und Brüder teilten, teilte er auch sie. Ihr Gehorsam beruhte auf der irrwitzigen Hoffnung, daß er sich eines Tages erbarmen würde und sie endgültig tötete. In den nächsten Tagen trieb ihn sein Sturkopf immer wieder dazu an, das Schwimmen zu probieren, schließlich konnte das im weiteren Verlauf seines Lebens ja mal nützlich sein. Es viel ihm schwer, diese Schwäche, vor seiner Sklavin zuzugeben. Aber er war alt genug, um zu wissen, wann man die Füße stillhalten muß, um etwas nützliches zu lernen._

"_Hör endlich auf so blöd in der Gegend rumzustrampeln" fuhr sie ihn an. Wäre er nicht gerade voll damit ausgelastet gewesen, über Wasser zu bleiben, hätte er diese Frechheit nicht geduldet. "Du spürst doch mein Hand! Ich laß dich schon nicht untergehen." Wobei sie eigentlich große Lust dazu verspürte. Doch sie wußte, daß sie ihn damit nicht los werden würde. Eine unbedachte Handlung und sie konnte ihren Plan und sich selbst begraben. Ihre Hand hielt ihn über Wasser und mit der Zeit fühlte er sich sicher und je sicherer er sich fühlte um so besser funktionierte es. Keine drei Monate später schwamm er selbst als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, während sie am Ufer damit beschäftigt war, Blut aus seinen Kleidern zu waschen. Methos schwamm auf sie zu, ihre Augen folgten ihm. Zum aller ersten Mal seit sie seine Sklavin war, machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein zufriedenes und vielleicht ein kleinwenig stolzes Lächeln breit in dem kein Fünkchen Angst zu sehen war – er war ein guter Schüler. Ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung Rache war getan._

Seit nunmehr drei Tagen war er auf dem Mutterschiff und noch keinen Schritt weiter. Diese Frau trieb ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn. Zo'or war sowieso nicht gerade die Geduld in Person und unter Druck arbeitet es sich nicht besonders gut. Immer wieder betrachtete er sich ihre Erinnerungen, die in ihm, obwohl er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, ein schlechtes Gewissen verursachten. Doch diese Sequenz stimmte ihn überaus nachdenklich. Methos erinnerte sich gut an die damaligen Geschehnisse. Nicht daß dieser Moment am Fluß der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft gewesen wäre, doch so im nachhinein mußte er dann doch zugeben, daß dies der Zeitpunkt war, an dem sich seine Beziehung zu dieser Sklavin zu verändern begann. Hätte er seinerzeit schon die Konsequenzen erkannt, wäre es wohl nie so weit gekommen. Damals hatte er noch nicht einmal ihren Namen gewußt, den er erst viele Jahrzehnte später erfuhr, als er sie bei Ma'el wiedertraf. Er würde bestimmt nicht vergessen, wie Ma'el mit ihr im Schlepptau aufgetaucht war und sie als Jara vorstellte. Als Methos sie sah, war er versucht in Panik das Weite zu suchen und ihr ging es da wohl ähnlich, wenn wahrscheinlich auch aus anderen Gründen. Spätestens als die beiden mit dem Schwert aufeinander losgingen, wußte Ma'el, daß es sich hier zwar um Bekannte aber nicht um Freunde handelte. Es kostete ihn größere Mühe, die beiden auseinanderzubringen, ohne daß dabei er selbst auch noch den Kopf verlor. Bis zum Abend hatte er sie dann wenigstens so weit, daß sie gemeinsam mit ihm aßen, wenn auch im größtmöglichen Abstand zueinander. Ma'el machte Freud wirklich Konkurrenz. Jara und er wurden zwar nicht die dicksten Freunde, doch zumindest erhoben sie nicht mehr das Schwert gegeneinander. Ma'el hatte ... ein Klopfen an der Tür brachte ihn aus seinen Gedanken ...

"Ja, was ist denn?" rief er genervt und öffnete die Tür. Liam drückte sich schnell an im vorbei ins Zimmer.

"Hey!" brachte Methos gerade noch heraus, schloß aber dann die Tür. Es würde wohl nicht so gut sein, wenn man ihn mit Liam sah. Zo'or betrachtete in sowieso schon immer so komisch, als ob er etwas ahnen würde. Die Ähnlichkeit war einfach nicht abzustreiten. Glücklicherweise wußte Zo'or nichts über Unsterbliche.

"Was sind Sie eigentlich für eine verdammter Bastard, Pierson!" fuhr in Liam unvermittelt an. "Was hat Sie Ihnen denn getan? Warum arbeiten Sie auf einmal für die Taelons?"

"Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden. - Du meinst Jara?" fragte er noch etwas verwirrt, kehrte aber dann zu seiner alten Form zurück. Schließlich war er ja im Recht mit dem was er tat ... oder? Diesen Zweifel wurde er einfach nicht los, doch von diesem kleinen Wichtigtuer würde er noch lange nicht kuschen.

"Da kann ich dich genau so gut fragen, warum du so auf ihrer Seite bist."

"Weil sie ..." Kincaid verbiß sich die Antwort, denn er wollte diesem Pierson nicht gerade auf die Nase binden, was der wirkliche Grund war und außerdem war er nicht hier um Fragen zu beantworten, sondern um sie zu stellen.

"Sie ist eine Freundin."

"Ach so!" In Methos brach der Zyniker mal wieder durch. "Glaub mir, Leute wie Jara haben keine Freunde! Mit was hat sie dich geködert?" fragte er herausfordernd. "Daß sie mit dir in die Kiste hüpft? Oder mit einem anderen ihrer meist unwiderstehlichen Gefallen?"

"Äh ... nichts von alledem!" log Liam, denn ihm war nur zu gut bewußt, daß sie ihn zwar nicht mit ihrem Körper, aber dafür um so mehr mit ihrer Herkunft geködert hatte. "Ich habs einfach nur nicht gern, wenn Freunde von mir von den Taelons schikaniert werden. - Aber das ganze beantwortet nun immer noch nicht meine Frage. Warum?"

"Schikaniert werden?" Methos lachte bitter auf. "Ja, so kann man es wohl auch nennen. Aber wenn du unbedingt das Warum wissen willst, dann sollst du es auch erfahren." Methos redete sich gerade in Rage. "Diese kleine Hure sieht zwar aus wie die Unschuld in Person, doch sie ist ein sehr durchtriebenes Biest und nutzt es schamlos aus, daß sich die meisten von ihrem Alter täuschen lassen. Sie hat zwei meiner besten Freunde getötet! Soll ich da Mitleid mit ihr haben?" Liam schwieg einen Moment verdattert. Was konnte er darauf noch sagen. Nein, sie würde so etwas nicht tun? Solch eine Lüge brachte er nicht über die Lippen, denn er wußte ja, zu was sie fähig war.

"Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher?" begnügte er sich statt dessen zu fragen.

"So sicher, wie man nur sein kann. MacLeod und Dawson sind tot."

"Dawson?" Nun war es an Kincaid etwas verwirrt zu sein. "Sie meinen den Dawson, dem die Bar gehört und ihren schottischen Freund?" Methos nickte zur Bestätigung.

"Das kann nicht sein! Schließlich hab ich gestern erst mit ihnen gesprochen." Methos blickte ihn ungläubig an.

"Unsinn! Dawson ist beim Brand seiner Bar umgekommen." behauptete Methos felsenfest. "und MacLeod ..."

"Nein, da irren Sie sich." unterbrach ihn Liam. "Dawson war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht in der Stadt. Er war mit MacLeod irgendwo in Spanien, um einer Bekannten zu helfen. Ein Einbrecher hat den Brand ausgelöst und ist dabei anscheinend selbst mit draufgegangen. Das können Sie mir ruhig glauben, ich hab es aus erster Hand von Dawson." Auf diese Nachricht mußte sich Methos erst mal setzen. In seinem Kopf ratterten alle verfügbaren Rädchen. Was hatte er nur getan? Schockiert schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Mr. Pierson?" Liam war sichtlich besorgt über dessen Reaktion. Methos hätte ihn am liebsten weggeschickt, doch das würde ihn auch nicht weiter bringen. Das Kind war bereits in den Brunnen gefallen, nun war es wichtig, es wieder herauszuziehen. Nachdenklich starrte er Liam an. Vielleicht ... Neue Energie kehrte in ihn zurück.

"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Jara hier rauszuholen?" Liam faszinierte Piersons schneller Seitenwechsel - da sah man mal wieder zu was Mißverständnisse alles führen konnten.

"Deswegen bin ich hier."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Liam betrat Da'ans Büro. Wegen was hatte ihn Da'an wohl nun schon wieder gerufen? Er war noch immer etwas stinkig auf ihn wegen der Abfuhr, die Da'an ihm erteilt hatte.

"Da'an?" fragte er in den leeren Raum, doch nichts rührte sich. Unschlüssig blieb er einen Moment stehen, bevor er sich zum Gehen entschloß. Sein Blick streifte im vorbeigehen flüchtig die Konsole vor ihm. Er blieb stehen und setzte sich dann hastig. Konnte es wirklich sein? Das komplette System lag offen vor ihm. Offensichtlich hatte Da'an vergessen sich abzumelden und diese Gelegenheit konnte er sich doch nicht entgehen lassen, oder? In heller Begeisterung lud er sich eifrig gerade alle benötigten Daten in sein Global, als Da'an den Raum betrat.

"Major Kincaid! Schön, daß Sie so schnell kommen konnten." Liam zuckte leicht ertappt zusammen, konnte aber gerade noch den Bildschirm löschen, bevor Da'an sehen konnte, in welchen Verzeichnissen er gerade gewühlt hatte.

"Ich war gerade auf den Weg zu Ihnen. Was gibt's?"

"Die Planung für die nächste Woche steht wieder einmal an." Liam ließ sich seinen Unmut darüber nicht anmerken und stand die nächsten beiden Stunden tapfer durch. Endlich erlöst von diesen Qualen machte er sich auf den direkten Weg zu Pierson. Da'an sah ihm noch kurz hinterher und sperrte dann gewissenhaft das System, bevor er mit einem versonnenen und überaus befriedigten Lächeln eine Energiedusche genoß.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Liam und Pierson schlichen sich mehr oder weniger durch die Gänge. Von Augur wußten sie, daß Sandoval und Zo'or momentan in ihren Quartieren waren. Liams "geliehene" Codes öffneten ihnen den Weg in Richtung Jara. Niemand begegnete ihnen, denn um diese Zeit war es immer ausgesprochen ruhig. Es war so etwas ähnliches wie Nacht auf dem Mutterschiff, falls es dort so etwas überhaupt gab. Ein einzelner Freiwilliger bewachte den Zugang zu jener Zelle, die Liams und Piersons Ziel war. Bevor er überhaupt wußte, wie ihm geschah, sank der Freiwillige dank eines Betäubungsgeschosses bewußtlos auf den Boden. Die beiden Männer beeilten sich, doch was sie in der Zelle vorfanden, schockierte sie beide. Jara saß, immer noch an Händen und Füßen gefesselt, in einer Ecke und wippte langsam vor und zurück. Ihre glasigen Augen starrten leer an die Wand gegenüber. Sie schien die beiden Ankömmlinge nicht einmal zu bemerken. Sie zuckte nur leicht zusammen, als Pierson sie sanft am Arm berührte. In so einem Zustand hatte er sie noch nie gesehen, nicht einmal damals als ... Sie war stark, daß wußte er, aber diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen ständig wieder durchleben zu müssen, mußte ja Spuren hinterlassen. Mittlerweile wußte Pierson nämlich, wie Zo'or an die Sequenzen herankam, die er übersetzen sollte. Er wußte auch, daß Zo'or sie fast ständig in dieser Maschine gefangen hielt, aber noch nicht weitergekommen war.

"Jara?" sprach er sie flüsternd an, doch sie reagierte überhaupt nicht. Auch Liams Versuch blieb erfolglos.

"Mein Gott, sie trägt immer noch das Ka'ha'fey!" stellte er bestürzt fest.

"Das was?"

"Das blaue Ding da. Ich wußte nicht, daß die Taelons es immer noch verwenden."

"Für was ist das?"

"Um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen." Hastig entriegelte er ihre Fesseln. Dabei berührten sich ihre und Liams Hände. Sie wand ihren Kopf und sah ihn an, doch er bezweifelte, daß sie ihn wirklich sah. Sie flüstere etwas, doch für Pierson war es nur unverständliches Gekrächze und Gefauche, daß er auf ihren verwirrten Zustand schob. Um so verwunderter war er, als Liam ihr in dem gleichen ‚Sprache' antworten zu schien.

"Wir müssen das Ka'ha'fey abbekommen, bevor wir mit ihr von hier weg können." sagte er nun bestimmt.

"Was war denn das für eine Sprache?" fragte Methos interessiert, doch Liam schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu hören, sondern hackte auf sein Global ein.

"Könnten Sie mal bitte nach dem Freiwilligen draußen sehen und auch aufpassen, daß uns hier niemand stört?" befahl Liam eher als er bat. Er fragte sich gerade, warum er diesen Kerl eigentlich immer noch siezte. Aber das war jetzt ein denklich ungünstiger Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken. Pierson tat was Liam sagte und ließ ihn alleine weiter arbeiten. Knappe zehn Minuten später hatte es Liam mit Hilfe von Augur und den Daten aus Da'ans Computer endlich geschafft, das Ka'ha'fey zu deaktivieren. Jaras Augen wurde augenblicklich klarer. Wütend starrte sie auf den Metallstift, der noch immer in ihrem Arm steckte, nun aber nicht mehr seine quälende Wirkung ausführen konnte. Liam wollte ihn vorsichtig entfernen, doch Jara stieß seine Hand beiseite und riß sich dieses Instrument mit einem Ächzen aus dem Arm. Angewidert ließ sie es auf den Boden fallen. Liam half ihr hoch. Sie war immer noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen. Als sie Liams Hand ergriff, spürte er, wie sich ihre beiden Shakarava verbanden, doch da war es schon zu spät. Solch ein seltsames Gefühl hatte er noch nie verspürt. Es war als würde sie jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers berühren und dabei aber jede zweite mit herausreißen. So sehr er es auch wollte, war es ihm nicht möglich, diese Verbindung zu lösen. Fühlte es sich so an, wenn ein Atavus, einem die Lebensenergie entzog? Endlich ließ sie los. Liam fühlte sich leicht benommen, doch sie schien nun um einiges lebendiger zu sein. Ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte sie zum Durchgang. Als sie Pierson sah, bedachte sie ihn kurz mit einem recht undefinierbaren Blick.

"Wir sollten gehen!" brachte Liam von hinten ein, noch immer etwas verwirrt von seinem vorherigen Erlebnis. Da er keinen Widerspruch erwartete ging er voran, erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß Jara ihm nicht folgte. "Was ist? Kommt endlich! Das ist der kürzeste Weg zum Shuttlehangar.

"Ich muß auf die Brücke. Nur von da habe ich vollen Zugriff auf die Systeme." entschied Jara.

"Was?" riefen Liam und Pierson gleichzeitig aus. "Sag mal dir haben sie doch ins Gehirn gesch... wir sind hier auf der Flucht und nicht auf einer Besichtigungstour." Liam wollte sie am Arm weiterzerren, doch sie ergriff seine Waffe und drückte ab. Methos starrte verdattert auf den Körper vor sich. Es wurde Zeit, endlich das durchzuführen, für das sie diesen ganzen Aufstand überhaupt kreiert hatte.

"Komm endlich!" damit packte Jara Methos am Kragen und schleifte ihn mit. "Er ist nur betäubt und so ist es besser für ihn, glaub mir." Methos verstand langsam gar nicht mehr, hoffte aber, daß sie wußte was sie tat. Drei Freiwillige blieben gleichermaßen betäubt auf ihrem Weg zur Brücke liegen. Die Taelons, die die Funktionen des Schiffes steuerten, erschraken nicht schlecht, als sie die beiden Eindringlinge bemerkten. Ihre Shakarava glühte auf und sie rief den leuchtenden Wesen in einer Sprache, die Methos nicht verstand etwas zu. Doch es war nicht schwer zu begreifen, daß es sich hierbei um eine Drohung handelte. Er fragte sich gerade, in was er hier hineingeraten war und was zum Teufel dieses leuchtende Ding in Jaras Handflächen war? Doch es bewirkte zumindest, daß sich keine dieser Kreaturen zu bewegen traute. Jara öffnete die Hauptkonsole. Methos hatte keine Ahnung, was sie machte, doch sie hatte anscheinend den Durchblick. Der schrille Ton einer Alarmsirene ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Jara drehte sich um. Eine Lichtkugel schoß aus ihrer Handfläche und traf den Taelon hinter ihr, der sich augenblicklich in nichts auflöste. Erschreckt und absolut verunsichert betrachtete er die Frau ... das Wesen vor sich, denn sie war kein Mensch. In der gleichen Sprache wie vorher rief sie den Wesen verärgert wieder etwas zu.

"Verschwinde durch das Portal!" Methos brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, daß er damit gemeint war. Er konnte nicht verleugnen, daß verschwinden wohl nun das wirklich liebste war, daß er tun wollte und so mußte sie es ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Ein kurzer Sprint und das sanfte Licht des Interdimensionsportals umhüllte ihn. Ähm ... halt ... wo ging es eigentlich hin? Unwichtig! Hauptsache weg von hier.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Da'an spürte die Veränderung im Gemeinwesen. Einer aus ihrer Mitte war auf die andere Ebene gewechselt ... worden, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Nun kam also er zum Zug.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zo'or eilte leicht in Panik Richtung Brücke. Dort angekommen bemerkte er die M'Bet'Sharan, wie sich diese grade intensiv mit einem Steuerfenster beschäftigte, zu spät. Erschreckt stellte er fest, daß sie das Ka'ha'fey nicht mehr trug.

"Zo'or, welche eine Freude!" rief sie im spöttisch in seiner Sprache entgegen. Im gleichen Moment traf ihn ein Energiestoß ihres Shakaravas, der ihn hart an die Wand hinter ihm schleuderte, wo er benommen liegen blieb. Sie schloß das Übertragungsfenster und ging langsam auf Zo'or zu. Dieser war zu schwer verwundet, als daß er sich noch hätte wehren können. Mit einem seltsamen Lächeln legte sie ihre Hände an seine Schläfen. Zo'or begann zu schreien, während ihr Shakarava hell aufleuchtete.

"Jara!" Eine männliche Stimme hallte laut durch den Raum und übertönte sogar Zo'or. Jara ließ von Zo'or ab und schleuderte dem Widersacher eine Energieladung entgegen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannte sie Liams Gesicht, und riß ihren Arm ein wenig höher. Die Entladung sauste keine fünf Zentimeter an Liams Gesicht vorbei, der sich geistesgegenwärtig zu Boden warf.

"Verschwinde von hier, Kincaid, wenn du nicht sterben willst." Sie wand sich wieder dem bereits bewußtlosen Zo'or zu.

"Wenn es sein muß, werde ich eben sterben!" rief er ihr zu und kam näher. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich wieder um, ihre Shakarava angriffsbereit. Sie betrachtete Liam nachdenklich, daß Glühen erlosch. Sie konnte ihn nicht töten, schließlich gehörte er zu ihren Erschaffern - er war ein Kimera und außerdem noch Ha'gels Sohn. Ihr Versprechen Ha'gel gegenüber band sie. Verdammt, warum mußte er ausgerechnet so ein nerviges Kind haben? Wie der Vater so der Sohn. Vielleicht war es jetzt ein günstiger Zeitpunkt um zu verschwinden? Sie hatte was sie wollte und um Zo'or konnte sie sich auch später noch kümmern. Liam nicht aus den Augen lassend und die Hand immer noch drohend erhoben, ging sie in Richtung Portal. Das sanfte Licht hüllte nun auch sie ein. Ein weiteres Alarmsignal ertönte. Ein Techniker rannte zur Portalsteuerkonsole um die Fehlfunktion des Portals zu analysieren, doch das einzige was er noch sah war, wie sich die Moleküle der gerade transportierten Person in die Weiten des Universums verteilten.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Methos sah sich verwundert um. Wo hatte sie ihn nur hingeschickt? Doch dann erkannte er, daß es sich um das Portals des Museums handelte, in dem die Ausstellung von Ma'els Grabartefakten stattfand. Er konnte sich nun denken, warum sie ihn hierher geschickte hatte. Was war sie? Wer war sie? Er wußte nicht mehr was er denken sollte, denn dafür war zuviel passiert. Hatte sie mit ihm nur gespielt? War er nur ein Bauer in ihrem Schachspiel. Sehr wahrscheinlich. Wenn schon ein Bauer, dann wenigstens ein siegreicher. Entschlossen ging er ins Museum.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kurze Zeit später lagen die verlassenen Gänge des Museums dunkel vor ihm. Es hatte schon seine Vorteile, wenn man gute Beziehungen zum Museum hatte und ihre Alarmanlagen kannte. Auf direktem Weg begab er sich zu den Ausstellungsräumen und atmete erleichtert auf, als er es endlich in seinen Händen hielt. Er hielt das Artefakt so fest umklammert, als wolle er es nie wieder loslassen. In einer gewissen Weise hatte er das auch vor. Er würde dafür sorgen, daß niemand dieses verfluchte Ding je wiedersah. Es war dem herrlich funkelndem Gebilde nicht anzusehen, welche Gefahr darin seit Jahrhunderten eingeschlossen war. In allen Farben des Regenbogens schimmernd lag er auf dem schwarzen Samt. Reumütig dachte er an den Kristall, der statt Alexa das Leben zu bringen, nun in duzenden Stücken verstreut auf dem Grund eines Flusses dem Meer entgegen trieb. Das was er hier in Händen hielt, barg zwar das Leben in sich, doch es war ein Leben, wie man es wohl niemandem wünschte.

"Ich bin das Ende der Welt!" hörte er eine vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf schreien. Du hättest das Ende des Universums sein können mit dieser Kreation Kronos, dachte Methos mit grimmiger Heiterkeit. Erschreckt über seine eigenen Gedanken packte er das Gebilde fester in den Samt, damit er ihn nicht mehr sehen mußte. Doch er spürte bereits, wie es seine Klauen nach ihm ausstreckte. Methos, der apokalyptischen Reiter, war tief in seiner dunklen Seele vergraben, jedoch nicht tot. Dieser Methos hörte die sirenengleiche lockende Stimme. Ein Kampf tobte in seinem Inneren, doch für den Augenblick behielt der ‚neue' Methos noch die Oberhand. Wenn das so bleiben sollte, mußte er das verfluchte Ding möglichst bald los werden.

"Ich glaube nicht, daß das Ihnen gehört." stellte eine männliche Stimme bei der Tür fest. Methos schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und starrte den asiatischen Mann vor ihm entgeistert an. Sein Blick wanderte langsam zum Skrill am ausgestreckten Arm des Mannes - Sandoval. Shit!

"Es ist nicht so wie es scheint ..." versuchte er sich halbherzig zu verteidigen. Dummerweise sprach das Teil in seiner Hand Bände.

"Es ist genauso wie es scheint, doch es wäre für Sie besser, das Artefakt wieder an seinen Platz zu legen."

"Hey, wir können doch sicher drüber reden ..." Der Arm mit dem Skrill zuckte leicht nach oben, um seiner Forderung Nachdruck zu verleihen.

"Okay, okay. Sie haben gewonnen." Resigniert legte Methos den Kristall vorsichtig auf dem nächsten Tisch ab, darauf bedacht keine Bewegung zu machen, die ihm falsch ausgelegt werden konnte.

"Eigentlich sollte ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, daß Sie wirklich wüßten, welches das richtige Artefakt ist. Sie haben mir die Sache sehr erleichtert. Zu schade, daß ich keine Zeugen gebrauchen kann, aber wenigstens geben sie einen schönen Schuldigen ab ..." Der Energiestoß des Skrills schleuderte Methos an die Wand. Noch bevor er den Boden berührte, war er tot.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Einige Zeit später schlug Methos die Augen auf begleitet von heftigen Schmerzen. Ein kurzer Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit, bevor er wieder wußte, wo er war und was geschehen war. Langsam rappelte er sich auf. Er war allein im Ausstellungssaal - Sandoval sowie das Artefakt waren verschwunden. Leise fluchte er in sich hinein. Die ganze Sache war gründlich daneben gegangen. So, aber dann sollte er sich jetzt mal schleunigst aus dem Staub machen. Er hatte schon fast die Tür erreicht, als ein lautes Knistern hinter ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er wirbelte auf den Absätzen herum. Doch was er sah, ließ ihm das Herz stillstehen.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sandoval stand im Portal und wartete auf den Start. Das kostbare Kleinod fest in seinem Arm. Er konnte sich ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das mit diesem 'Dieb' war schon fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Zu dumm, daß die Polizei nicht mehr viel von ihm finden würde. Sandoval sah auf die Uhr. Fünf ... vier ... drei ... zwei ... eins ... ein ohrenbetäubender Knall erfüllte die nächtliche Stille. Im gleichen Augenblick spürte er, wie die Interdimension ihn einhüllte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Wie in Zeitlupe flogen zertrümmerte Artefakte, Glasscherben und Metallteile durch das Labor, während riesige orangerotglühende Wellen in inadäquater Eleganz langsam aber unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu flossen. Sein Körper wurde von umherfliegenden Teilen regelrecht aufgespießt und die Flammen leckten an seine Haut. Die ganze Welt bestand nur noch aus Schmerz und Feuer. Er öffnet seinen Mund um zu schreien, doch die Wucht der Explosion preßte ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen und füllte sie mit roter Hitze. Der flammende Körper wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt und prallte hart gegen eine halb eingestürzte Wand. Seine verbrennenden Augen erhaschten nur noch einen dunklen Schemen, bevor ihn das messerscharfe rotierende Eisenschrapnell den Kopf von den Schultern trennte und sich das tanzende Rot in erlösende Finsternis verwandelte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sie wirbelte durch die Interdimension. Ihr Ziel waren der Ausstellungssaal in dem das Artefakt lag. Sie hatte Methos nicht aus Absicht, sondern mehr aus Zufall in das Museum geschickt, da diese Adresse schon voreingestellt war und sie nicht die Zeit hatte, ein anderes Ziel zu suchen. Hoffentlich war Methos schon über alle Berge. Sie verließ die Interdimension um ein Inferno zu betreten. Um sie herum bot sich ein Bild der Verwüstung. Von der Ausstellung existierte so gut wie nichts mehr. Sie fluchte lauthals in der alten Sprache ihres Volkes. Überall um sie herum züngelten noch Flammen und suchten nach neuer Nahrung. Die Hitze verbrannte ihre ungeschützte Haut und Haar. Doch sie versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren und lief hastig durch die Trümmer auf der Suche nach dem Artefakt. Erschreckt blieb sie kurze Zeit später vor einem halbverbrannten kopflosen Leichnam stehen. Ein Schimmer erhob sich davon und floß auf sie zu. Methos?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sandoval betrat das Büro mit einem kleinen Bündel unter dem Arm. Der Taelon erhob sich und nahm es entgegen. Er konnte seine Erregung nur schwer verbergen als er für einen kurzen Moment seine menschliche Form verlor. Vorsichtig schlug er den schwarzen Samt zurück und betrachtete das schillernde Gebilde vor sich, daß das Überleben der Taelons sichern würde.

"Was hat Sie so lange aufgehalten, Agent Sandoval?"

"Dieser Pierson kam erst vor kurzem ins Museum. Außerdem wollten Sie ja, daß ich alle Spuren verwische."

"Sie haben den Taelons heut einen großen Dienst erwiesen." lobte ihn der Taelon und entließ ihn mit einer Handbewegung.

"Wenn ich wieder etwas für Sie tun kann, Da'an ..." Damit verließ Sandoval die Botschaft.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jara lief auf den Körper zu. Der Schimmer hüllte sie nun schon ganz ein. Panisch suchte sie in den Trümmern nach dem Kopf der Leiche. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihr die scharfen Kannten die Hände zerschnitten und sich durch die Hitze bereits Blasen bildeten. Sie dachte, sein Tod würde ihr Erleichterung und Vergessen bringen, doch stattdessen machte sich in ihr ein seltsames Gefühl des Verlustes breit, daß sie weder kannte noch einzuordnen vermochte. Es durfte einfach nicht sein! Als sie bereits der erste Blitz durchfuhr, fand sie endlich seinen Kopf.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Major Kincaid wird bis auf weiteres Sandovals Aufgaben übernehmen. Er scheint mir halbwegs fähig dazu." erklärte Zo'or mißmutig. Da'an blickte sein Kind verständnislos an, doch dieses war nicht gewillt ihm irgendwelche Erklärungen für seine Entscheidungen zu geben. Aber daß Kincaid ihm anscheinend schon mal wieder das Leben gerettet hatte trug seinen Teil dazu bei. Hauptursache des ganzen war allerdings, daß er durch Trester erfahren hatte, daß Sandoval im Bezug auf die M'Bet'Sharan für Da'an gearbeitet hat. Da'an hatte die M'Bet'Sharan offensichtlich nur aufs Schiff gebracht um ihr dann wieder zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Wenn er sich die Logbücher des Interdimensionsportals betrachtete, mußte es bei Ma'els Artefaktsammlung etwas geben, daß diesen ganzen Aufwand wert gewesen war. Die Frage war nur was? Die Explosion im Ausstellungstrakt war Sandovals Werk, dessen war er sich absolut sicher, obwohl es keine Beweise dafür gab. Traurigerweise wurden alle Exponate vernichtet und so wußte er auch nicht, was Sandoval vertuschen wollte. Noch so ein geschickter Schachzug. Leider konnte er weder Da'an noch Sandoval zur Rede stellen, weil alles nur auf Vermutungen aufbaute und er keinen Beweis für irgendetwas hatte. Noch nicht mal den Zweck des ganzen wußte er. Da'an hatte mit ihm gespielt und er haßte es, wenn so etwas mit ihm gemacht wurde. Doch nun würde er auf alles achten. Wenn Sandoval und Da'an so gerne zusammenarbeiteten, würden diese auch weiterhin zusammenarbeiten müssen. Er krallte sich fürs erste Kincaid.

"Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen." Nachdem Zo'or nichts darauf erwiderte, sondern nur gedankenverloren in den Weltraum hinaus starrte, wollte Da'an sein Zimmer bereits wieder verlassen, als ihn Zo'ors Stimme zurückhielt.

"Warum hat sie mich nicht getötet?" Das war es also was Zo'or so beschäftigte. Da'an zögerte einen Moment. Sein Mund öffnet sich und schloß sich einige Augenblicke später wieder wortlos. Manche Dinge blieben am besten ungesagt.

"Ist sie wirklich tot?"

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!" erwiderte Da'an. Zo'or stieß einen Laut aus, den man am ehesten mit einem Knurren vergleichen konnte. Da'an verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort Zo'ors Räumlichkeiten. Ihn beschäftigte momentan auch ohne Zo'ors Launen genug. Die M'Bet'Sharan hatte überaus sauber gearbeitet. Sämtliche Daten im System, die auf Methos oder sie verwiesen, waren gelöscht. Große Teile von Ma'els Aufzeichnungen waren nicht vor ihr verschont worden. Selbst die Sicherungskopie der Sicherungskopie war zerstört. Es war, als hätten die Daten nie existiert. Was wollte sie wohl genau verbergen? Vielleicht, daß Ma'els Lösung, gar keine war? Er hatte nämlich den Inhalt der Phiole untersuchen lassen, die nichts weiter als Kohlenstoffverbindungen enthielt.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Schweißgebadet wachte Methos auf und griff sich erschreckt an den Hals. Doch sein Kopf saß nach wie vor auf seinen Schultern. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich erschöpft, aber gleichzeitig erleichtert in sein Kissen zurückfallen - nur ein Alptraum. Frischer Kaffeeduft kitzelte ihn in seiner Nase. Erst jetzt spürte er die Anwesenheit eines Unsterblichen. Er rollte aus dem Bett, griff nach seinem Schwert und faßte ins Leere. Shit! Erst jetzt viel Methos auf, daß er nicht in seiner Wohnung war. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und er sprang einen Schritt zurück. MacLeod lächelte in freudig an.

"Ich sehe dem Patienten geht es besser. Einen Kaffee?" Etwas verwirrt nahm ihm Methos die angebotene Tasse aus der Hand. Erleichterung und Freude machten sich in ihm breit seinen schottischen Sturkopf lebendig wiederzusehen.

"Wie komme ich hier her?"

"Jemand hat dich sozusagen vor meiner Haustür abgelegt." Methos betrachtete seinen Freund intensiv.

"Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?"

"Sagen wir einfach mal ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Diese Jara ist wirklich ein komisches Ding!"

"Das kannst du laut sagen!" Er dachte an das Glühen in ihren Händen. "Wo ist sie?" MacLeods Antwort bestand aus einem Schulterzucken.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sandoval mochte es durch die Interdimension zu reisen. Er hatte es zwar hinnehmen müssen, daß Zo'or ihn momentan ‚strafversetzt' hatte, doch er war sich sicher, daß Kincaid ihm bald auf den Geist gehen würde und er dann wieder in die Bresche springen müßte. Doch ansonsten hatte sein Plan vorzüglich funktioniert. Trester hatte ihm mit exquisiten Nachbildungen der Artefakte versorgt, so das Da'an nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, daß es sich um ein Nachbildung handelte. Er freute sich bereits darauf, Trester von der gelungenen Durchführung seiner Mission zu berichten und ihr das Artefakt zu übergeben, damit sie alles weitere für ihn erledigen konnte. Ein kalter Hauch streifte ihn. Verflucht, was war da los? Eine schemenhafte Gestalt wirbelte plötzlich wie in einem feurigen Tanz um ihn herum. Erschrocken betrachtete er diese Erscheinung. Er war doch im Interdimensionsraum! Das konnte nicht sein! Hatte es einen Unfall gegeben? War dies eine Fehlfunktion? Doch die Gestalt vor ihm, nahm immer deutlichere Umrisse an, bis er schließlich eine Frau vor sich erkannte, deren Hände nach dem Artefakt in seinem Arm griffen. Mit Leichtigkeit und ohne nennenswerten Widerstand seinerseits, nahm sie den Kristall an sich. Mit regungsloser Fassungslosigkeit verfolgte er ihre Bewegungen. Es fiel ihm so schwer, sich im Interdimensionsraum zu bewegen, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr, wie es schien. Es war, als wäre sie mit der Interdimension verschmolzen, als wäre sie ein Teil von ihr. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah er ihr Gesicht, bevor sie sich so wie sie gekommen war, wieder in der Interdimension auflöste, das Artefakt begleitete sie.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, saß sie unter dem Baum am See und starrte auf die schneebedeckten Berge, die in der Ferne wie dunkle Riesen bedrohlich aufragten. Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne begannen die Gipfel langsam in flüssiges Gold zu tauchen. Ihr war, als würde das Feuer jener Nacht erneut an ihrer Haut lecken. Fröstelnd rieb sie sich die Arme.

_Als sie in den Flammen Methos kopflose Leiche liegen sah, wollte sie nichts mehr als daß er lebt. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum, doch es war so. Als sie endlich seinen Kopf gefunden hatte, legte sie ihre Hände auf seinen Kopf und Körper. Blitze umtosten die beiden Gestalten. Ihre Shakarava glühte immer heller und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde es ihr die Hände verbrennen. Sämtliche Macht, Energie oder was es immer war, das von ihm ausging, durchströmte sie und flossen durch die Shakarava in ihn zurück. In diesem Moment waren sie völlig vereint. Er war sie und sie war er. Zwei aus eins und eins aus zwei. Sie konnte in die verborgensten Winkel seiner Seele und seines Denkens sehen. Das Quickening dieses alten Mannes dauerte lange, sehr lange. Erschöpft brach sie neben ihm zusammen. Sie war zu müde, um auch nur ihre Augen aufzumachen, um zu sehen, was passiert war. ... Methos schnappte nach Luft. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern je ein lieblicheres Geräusch gehört zu haben. Sie rappelte sich hoch und umarmte den bewußtlosen, doch lebendigen Methos. Eine einzelne Träne verirrte sich in Jaras Augen, die sie verwundert wegwischte. Das sanfte Licht der Interdimension umhüllte sie, ohne das dazu ein Portal notwendig gewesen wäre und brachte die beiden aus dem Inferno. _

Die Geschehnisse dieses Tages waren ihr noch so in Erinnerung als wären sie erst gestern geschehen. Doch es war nun bereits über drei Monate her. Sie wußte, daß sie sich mit Methos aussprechen mußte. Ihm erklären, was sie war. Grübelnd strich sie über den seltsamen Armreif, den sie bereits seit ihrer Geburt trug und sie zu dem machte, was sie war. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Ma'el, den sie zugleich geliebt und gehaßt hatte. Auch Ma'el hatte seine guten und seine schlechten Seiten, so wie jedes Lebewesen. Jenes besagte Artefakt hielt den Schlüssel, der den Taelons womöglich das Überleben ermöglicht hätte. Das Ergebnis von Ma'els langjährigen Forschungen, die er mit den Genen von zwei unwissenden Unsterblichen durchgeführt hatte. Unsterblichkeit war auch für Taelons etwas sehr verlockendes. Doch niemand würde diese Phiole je wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, so hatten es Methos und sie damals beschlossen, nachdem sie Ma'els Forschungen durchschauten. Manchmal verwunderte sie es selbst, wenn ihre Pläne so gut aufgingen. Sie hatte das Artefakt gut versteckt und sämtliche Aufzeichnungen zerstört, an die sie sonst nie herangekommen wäre. So lange keiner wußte, daß sie das alles von vornherein geplant hatte, war alles in bester Ordnung.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Liam betrachtete ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit den Grund seines leeren Weinglases und fand darin leider keine Wahrheit. Zu gerne hätte er Jara nach der Wahrheit gefragt, doch sie war spurlos verschwunden.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Seine Hand fuhr suchend über die kalten Laken der rechten Bettseite. Doch er wußte nur zu gut, daß er darunter nichts Wärmendes mehr finden würde. Resigniert zog er sie wieder zurück. Er würde es nie zugeben, doch er vermißte sie; ihre kühle und überlegte Art, ihre Unterhaltungen, ihren Geruch, ihren Körper, den er so oft erkundet hatte und sogar ihre hinterhältige Planerei. Vielleicht würde er sie eines Tages wiedersehen - irgendwann. Für den Moment war ihm nur der wiederkehrende Alptraum geblieben, doch auch er würde mit der Zeit verblassen. Nach einem notgedrungenen Umzug erinnerte nichts mehr in seiner Wohnung an sie. Es war so, als hätte sie nie existiert und er wußte, daß sie es nicht anders wollte. Ein vertrautes Kribbeln lief seinen Rücken hinab. Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**M'Bet'Sharan (Part 4) – Ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Part 3**

_Dem Feuer folgte die Dunkelheit. Eine Dunkelheit, die so vollkommen war, dass er nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sah. Er stand einfach nur da und betrachtete diese Finsternis, die ihn einhüllte wie ein Mantel. Langsam, sehr langsam, erwachten in der Schwärze immer mehr kleine Lichtpunkte und erstrahlten letztendlich zu einem atemberaubenden Sternenhimmel, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Mit Staunen und Ehrfurcht betrachtete er dieses Schauspiel. Er hatte noch nie Schwierigkeiten sich an den Sternen zu orientieren, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, an diesem Himmel stand keines der bekannten und weniger bekannten Sternenbilder, die ihm im Laufe der Jahrtausende so vertraut geworden waren. Der erste graue Schimmer am Rand des Horizontes zeugte vom baldigen Aufgang der Sonne. Reglos verharrend fixierte er die schemenhaften Gebilde, die sich langsam von der Nacht abzeichneten. Ruinen, von etwas, dass früher einmal Gebäude sein mochten. So weit sein Blick reichte sah er nur verbrannte Erde, die kein Leben mehr in sich barg. Knochen bedeckten wie achtlos weggeworfen die Erde. Langsam bewegte er sich in diese Vorhölle hinein und wäre dabei fast über einen nackten Körper gestolpert, der mit metallenen Haken, die durch das Fleisch getrieben worden waren, an den Boden gefesselt war. Blut vermengte sich mit der grauschwarzen Asche. Er beugte sich hinunter und seine Hand strich grob über den wehrlosen Körper der Frau - begutachtend, bewertend - und raubte ihr jegliche Intimität. Er ergötzte sich an der Mischung aus Angst, Ekel und ohnmächtiger Wut, die sie erfüllte und ihren Körper erzittern ließ. Die Macht, die er in diesem Augenblick über sie ausübte, erregte ihn. Das Stampfen von Hufen ließ ihn herumfahren, doch weit und breit war nichts zu sehen. Als er sich wieder der Frau zuwandte, war es nicht mehr der Körper einer Fremden, sondern Jaras Körper, die ihn mit kalten leblosen Augen anstarrte. Erschreckt zog er seine Hand zurück. Das Pferdegetrampel kam näher und stoppte schließlich hinter ihm. Mit einem abwartenden Lächeln drehte er sich herum, als wüsste er, wen er begrüßen würde. Vor ihm saßen auf ihren schnaubenden verschwitzten Rossen seine drei Brüder, die Gesichter von Masken verhüllt. Das vierte Pferd war reiterlos, aber dennoch gesattelt. Sie stiegen ab und umkreisten Methos wie ein Rudel Wölfe seine Beute umkreiste. Dann blieb jeder von ihnen in einer der vier Himmelsrichtungen stehen. Jara lag nun nicht mehr gefesselt am Boden, sondern hatte den freien Platz im Kreis eingenommen. _

„_Du hast mich verraten!" tönte Kronos Stimme vorwurfsvoll. „Ich hätte dich töten sollen, damit ich mir deiner hätte sicher sein können."_

„_Ich habe dir vertraut!" setzte Silas hinzu. „Ich mochte dich mehr als die anderen."_

„_Ich sollte dich wie eine Ratte verspeisen." giftete ihn Kaspian an. „Doch selbst eine Ratte ist noch besser als du." Methos drehte sich verwirrt im Kreis. _

„_Dein Wille ist mein Gesetz Herr!" erklärte sie ihm bitter. „Dazu hast du mich gezwungen." Methos hielt sich die Ohren zu und schloss die Augen, denn er wollte ihre Vorwürfe, die sie immer wieder wiederholten nicht hören. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, stand Jara da und spielte mit den kleinen Metallplatten von Kronos Brustharnisch, dessen Besitzer Jara mit festem Griff an sich gedrückt hielt. Sie schien sich dieser Umklammerung keineswegs entziehen zu wollen, sondern schmiegte sich noch fester an ihn. _

„_Wir teilen alles!" erklärte ihm Kronos und schubste sie unsanft zu Kaspian, der sie gekonnt auffing. _

„_Sie gehört mir!" rief Silas, griff nach ihrer Hand und versuchte sie an sich zu reißen, doch Kaspian hielt sie fest. Sein bestialisches Lachen erfüllte Methos._

„_Nein!" schrie Methos._

„_Nein?" fragte Kronos ihn mit sanfter Stimme die schon immer angedeutet hatte, das Gefahr im Verzug war. Plötzlich fielen ihre Gewänder leer in sich zusammen. Die Körper, die noch vor einer Sekunde darin gesteckt hatten waren verschwunden. Vorsichtig ging Methos auf Kronos weiten schwarzen Umhang zu und hob die Maske an, nur um sie erschreckt wieder fallen zu lassen, als darunter ein Kopf zum Vorschein kam. Methos erstarrte als er statt Kronos sein eigenes Gesicht erkannte, das ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte. Auch die beiden anderen Masken rutschten wie von Geisterhand von ihrem Platz und erschreckten ihn durch den gleichen Anblick. Er stolperte rückwärts. Seine drei Brüder erhoben sich wieder und begannen zu lachen. Das dort war doch Kronos, und das Silas und Kaspian - alle drei lebendig. Es waren ihre Kleider, ihre Stimmen, doch es war Methos, dessen Gesicht ihm nun dreimal entgegen blickte. Jara stand da in Jeans und einem seiner übergroßen Pullis und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, als warte sie darauf, dass er sie ergriff. Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, während ein helles Licht in ihrer Handfläche erschien. Er zögerte... wie so oft in seinem Leben..._

Das erste Morgenrot blitzte durch die halbgeschossenen Jalousien, aber Methos lag bereits zu lange wach und starrte die Decke an, während er versuchte sich klar darüber zu werden, was der Traum alles zu bedeuten hatte. Immer wieder der gleiche Traum, immer wieder die gleichen Vorwürfe. Immer wieder die gleiche Hand, die er doch nie ergriff. Es war nicht der trocknende Schweiß auf seiner nackten Haut, der ließ ihn frösteln...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Südamerika – Winter 1995 **

„Verflucht, Ortega, du kennst das Spiel. Irgendwann wird jeder von uns seinen Kopf verlieren." fauchte sie. Fast jeder, korrigierte sie sich aber gleichzeitig in Gedanken.

„Er hätte Vergeltung gewollt und ich werde sie ihm geben."

„Was weißt du schon, was er wollte." spottete sie.

„Hast du denn kein Verlangen nach Rache?" beschuldigte er sie ohne weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Rache?" frage sie uninteressiert. „Sollen die Toten ihre Toten begraben, ich werde es nicht tun."

„Hör auf mit solchen Bibelsprüchen!" fuhr er sie an. Ortegas Trauer hatte sich in blanke Wut verwandelt. „Es ist deine Pflicht als seine Frau ..."

„Ohh nein!" unterbrach sie ihn ungehalten mit einer Handbewegung. „Weder bin noch war ich jemals seine ‚Frau'!" stellte sie verärgert klar.

„Was bist du dann? Solange ich denken kann hast du zu ihm gehört." _Nicht ‚zu ihm', ich habe ihm gehört - gehöre ihm noch,_ dachte sie bitter.

„Meinst du, du hättest dir Korens Frau einfach nehmen können? Wenn ich seine Frau gewesen wäre, hätte die ganze Sache in Blut geendet und zwar in unserem und das weißt du, also rede nicht so einen Blödsinn daher. Koren hat eine Hure mit dir geteilt ... und jetzt lassen wir dieses Thema!" Ortega hatte sich jedoch in Fahrt geredet und konnte nicht mehr aufhören.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass dieses Thema für mich erst vorbei ist, wenn der Mörder von Melvin zwei Meter tiefer seine neue Wohnstätte bezogen hat. Keinen Moment vorher!" Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Ortega wohl in diesem Moment tot umgefallen.

„Hat du nicht zugehört? Solange ich lebe, wird man Koren nicht begraben!" zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen Wort für Wort hervor.

_**Texas, 1865**_

_Als er und seine Männer den Saloon betraten, schlug ihm der durchdringende Gestank von Rauch, schalem Bier und Whisky entgegen. Sein Blick streifte musternd durch den blauen Dunst, ehe er sich in Richtung Bar begab. Diese Stadt war vielleicht gar nicht so übel, zumindest versprach er sich hier einige Unterhaltung. Es gab Saloons, Whisky und Frauen. Noch während er den ersten Whisky seine trockene Kehle hinunter rinnen ließ, waren seine Männer bereits mit den Weiblichkeiten des Hauses zugange, die sie zudem großzügig mit Bier versorgten. Es war schon einige Tage her, dass er eine Frau gehabt hatte, sofern er diese prüde Siedlerin überhaupt als Frau bezeichnen konnte und so sah er sich ebenfalls nach jemandem um, die ihm heute Nacht bessere Gesellschaft leisten würde. Ein warnendes Kribbeln erfüllte ihn. Aufmerksam blickte er sich um, konnte jedoch niemanden ausmachen, auf den diese Ankündigung zutraf. Er wusste, dass seine Verfolger von einem seiner Art begleitet wurden, aber das war nichts, was ihm sonderlich Sorge bereitete. Es würde ihm ein Vergnügen sein, mit den berühmten Texas-Rangern abzurechnen, die doch tatsächlich zu glauben schienen, dass er vor ihnen auf der Flucht war. Vielleicht sollte er hier schlichtweg auf sie warten... doch bis dahin, würde er herausfinden, wer sich in „seiner" Stadt, oder vielmehr in diesem Saloon aufhielt. _

_Sie drehte sich gerade träge auf den Bauch, als ein nur allzu vertrautes Kribbeln ihren Rücken hinunter rann und sie frösteln ließ. Vielleicht hätte sie beunruhigt sein sollen, doch sie war es nicht. Es gab ohnehin wenig, was sie beunruhigte. Ihr linker Arm hing nahezu achtlos über der Bettkante. Der Mann, der eben noch das Bett mit ihr geteilt hatte, verschloss seinen Gürtel, warf ein paar Münzen auf den Nachttisch und ging ohne einen weiteren Blick auf sie zu werfen zur Tür. Er hatte keine Ahnung davon, was sich unter dem Bett verbarg. Die Hand auf diese Art am Boden liegend trennten sie nur weniger Zentimeter vom Stahl eines Dolches der neben ihrem Schwert an der Unterseite des Bettes befestigt war. Der Dolch war da, so wie er all die Jahrhunderte hindurch an ihrer Seite gewesen war. Er war nicht ihre bevorzugte Waffe, aber wenn es nötig war, wusste sie ihn zu gebrauchen..._

_Das Gefühl wurde intensiver. Blindlings stieß er jede Tür auf, an der er vorbeikam. Immer mehr erstaunte, protestierende aber zumeist überaus verärgerte Stimmen wurden laut. Türen wurden wieder zugeknallt, nicht ohne vorher den Störenfried mit einer großzügigen Auswahl an Schimpfworten zu bedenken. Wer doch wagte, die Nase zu weit aus der offenen Tür zu strecken, wurde mit einem Pistolenlauf unter derselben, schnell wieder dazu animiert, die Tür von innen zu schließen. Letztendlich wurde er fündig. Ein Mann stand leicht benommen im Raum und hielt sich die blutende Nase, die soeben eine wenig erfreuliche Bekanntschaft mit der Tür gemacht hatte. Es war nicht der Mann, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, sondern die Hure, die nur halb von einem Laken bedeckt im Bett lag und sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte aufzusehen. Feuerrotes Haar floss in langen wirren Locken über die zerwühlten Leinen. Mit fester Hand packte er ihren Kunden grob am Revers, schleuderte ihn zur Tür hinaus und warf diese hinter ihm krachend ins Schloß. Der Mann stieß Verwünschungen aus und trat so heftig gegen die Tür, dass das Schloss ausbrach. Wutentbrannt ging er auf den Eindringling los, doch ein schnell gezogenes, nur allzu großes Messer an seiner Kehle, ließ ihn erstaunt erstarrten, ehe er langsam röchelnd auf den Boden sank. Stoßweise floss Blut aus seinem aufgeschlitzten Hals und färbte den Boden des Zimmers rot. Amüsiert lächelnd blickte der Sieger auf den Sterbenden, ehe er mit dem Fuß dessen Bein etwas zur Seite schob, die Tür krachend zu knallte, und den Fuß als neuen Türriegel zurück schob. _

„_Und wer bist du?" fragte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen._

_Es war nicht der Tod des Mannes, der ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ, sondern die Stimme seines Mörders. Es war lange her, dass sie diese vernommen hatte und obwohl sie nun in einer anderen Sprache erklang hatte sie nichts von ihrem hämisch drohenden Unterton verloren. Mit seiner Stimme stiegen auch die Erinnerungen wieder auf, die sie auf den Grund ihrer Seele verbannt hatte. Vermutlich hätte sie Schrecken empfinden sollen, zumindest Furcht, doch da war nichts außer ihr sich verlangsamender Puls sowie ein leises Lächeln, das um ihre Lippen spielte und von dem sie nicht wusste, woher es kam. Sie lauschte seinen schweren Stiefeln als er näher kam. Sie zwang sich, sich nicht zu bewegen, selbst als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Bei der ersten Berührung seiner Hand aber konnte sie ein kurzes Zucken nicht vermeiden, denn es war, als würden tausend Blitze ihre Haut verbrennen. Seine Hand legte sich ganz auf ihren Rücken und fuhr ihn langsam hinab. Als das Laken sich dabei zur Seite schob, war ihr, als könnte sie sein Grinsen nahezu hören. Nicht nur ihr Rücken war von unzähligen Narben entstellt, von dem sie viele dem Mann zu verdanken hatte, der gerade wieder Besitz von ihr zu ergreifen drohte. Der Dolch war griffbereit und noch ehe sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sie ihn umfasst. Doch dann zögerte sie plötzlich. Was immer da gerade in ihr wie Strohfeuer aufgelodert war, war genauso schnell wieder erloschen. Ihre Hand ließ den Dolch los. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie damit gegen ihn nicht ankommen würde... wollte. Und was würde es schon ändern? Was konnte er sich von ihr schon nehmen, dass er nicht schon lange besessen hatte? Es wäre leichter gewesen ohne die Erinnerung, aber vielleicht machte es gerade die Erinnerung einfach. Was geschehen war, würde wieder geschehen und was er getan hatte, würde er wieder tun, aber es war im Zeitenlauf genauso unbedeutend wie alles andere, was geschah. Mit diesem Wissen, drehte sie sich langsam um. Das Laken bedeckte nur noch eines ihrer Beine und die Scham. Sie sah ihn nicht direkt an, sondern hielt den Kopf gesenkt, dennoch hatte sie einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen können. Ein dichter schwarzer Bart zierte nun sein Gesicht und das Haar war kürzer, aber noch immer waren es die gleichen stechenden, fast spöttischen Augen, die den Eindruck hinterließen, dass er für die Welt nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig hatte. Er musterte ihr Gesicht, das ebenfalls von zwei Narben verunstaltet war. Sein bellendes Lachen erfüllte plötzlich das Zimmer. _

„_Sieh an... wen haben wir denn da?" meinte er überrascht aber nichts desto trotz amüsiert. „Liegst noch immer auf dem Rücken..."_

„_Jeder hat so seine Leidenschaften... Kronos" stellte sie mit einen Blick auf den Toten fest. „Sollte dir entgegenkommen... oder?" erwiderte sie nahezu herausfordernd. Kronos lächelte kalt. _

„_Und dir sollte ein bißchen mehr Respekt entgegenkommen." meinte er spöttisch. „Oder bist du so vergesslich?" Oh nein, sie hatte nichts vergessen, keine Sekunde. Sie wusste, was er von ihr erwartete, denn so war es immer gewesen. Kronos' Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen in denen sein ohnehin leicht entfachbarer Jähzorn explosionsartig aufflammte. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch, bevor seine Finger spielerisch dem Weg so mancher Narbe folgend über ihre Brüste zum Hals gleiten ließ. Zärtlich strich er mit der Hand eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht, so dass die beiden Narben, die sich mitten durch ihre Stirn und Wange zogen sichtbar wurden. _

„_Du hast deine Lektion noch immer nicht gelernt..." meinte er so leise und sanft, dass es bedrohlich wirkte. Wie aus dem Nichts kommend, packte er sie urplötzlich an den Haaren und verpasste ihr ein paar harte Faustschläge ins Gesicht, so dass ihre Lippe aufplatzte. Schließlich zerrte er sie vom Bett und schleuderte sie auf den Boden. Noch bevor sie sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, veranlassten sie etliche gemeine Fußtritte und seine Fäuste dazu sich schützend zusammenzurollen. _

„_Du wirst mich noch darum anflehen meinen Erwartungen gerecht werden zu dürfen!" zischte er überheblich, während er den Ledergürtel aus seiner Hose zog. Der erste Schlag mit dem breiten Leder hinterließ einen Striemen auf ihrem Rücken, der mehr brannte als seine Schläge. Sie schlang schützend die Arme um den Kopf, während es weitere Schläge und Tritte hagelte. Kronos reagierte seine erste Wut an ihr ab, als sie ihn jedoch keineswegs anflehte, riss er sie an den Haaren auf die Knie. _

„_Noch kannst du mir deine Ergebenheit beweisen..." knurrte er voll Zorn. _

„_Und wenn nicht?" flüsterte sie leise und sah ihn von unten herauf an. Das war zuviel für Kronos. Sie schuldete ihm Gehorsam und keine Mann, geschweige denn eine kleine dreckige Hure würde ihm diesen verweigern. Mit brutaler Gewalt schleifte er sie an den Haaren zurück zum Bett, während ihre Fingernägel blutige Kratzer auf seinen Armen hinterließen. _

„_Ich werde wohl deiner Erinnerung etwas auf die Sprünge helfen müssen ..."_

_Er hatte sich seitlich auf seinen Arm gestützt und betrachtete sie abwartend, während seine Finger über die Innenseite ihres Schenkels strichen. Obwohl sie den Kopf von ihm abgewandt hatte, wusste sie um seinen musternden, nahezu neugierigen Blick, als wäre er nur allzu gespannt, was sie als nächstes tun würde und so blieb sie regungslos liegen und ließ seine Berührung über sich ergehen. Er hatte sich von ihr genommen, was immer er begehrte. Nur langsam begannen die Wunden, die seine Gier hinterlassen hatten, zu heilen. Ihr ganzer Körper brannte wie Feuer. Sie spürte noch immer seine Haut auf der ihren, spürte noch immer sein Fleisch in ihrem. Umso mehr, langweilte sie diese arrogante Zärtlichkeit, die er ihr nun zu Teil werden ließ, als wäre sie eine Art Belohnung. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was er ihr damit zeigen wollte - sie war seiner Gnade ausgeliefert. Aber stimmte das wirklich? Er ließ von ihrem Schenkel ab und schob seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn. Sanft aber dennoch bestimmt, drehte er ihren Kopf zu sich und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. _

„_Damit wäre wohl deine Frage beantwortet." meinte er süffisant. Sie sah ihn nur schweigend an und während seine Finger wieder begannen über ihrem Schenkel zu tänzeln, kreisten ihre Gedanken um seine Worte. Sie wusste, dass Kronos seine Befriedigung aus der Macht, die er über Menschen hatte, zog. Ob er sich diese nun mit Gewalt nehmen musste oder sie ihm ‚freiwillig' gegeben wurde, hing lediglich von seiner Laune ab. Das war seine Natur, so wie es die ihre war, seine Grausamkeit und Brutalität auf die gleiche Weise akzeptieren zu können, wie sie den Regen akzeptierte, der vom Himmel fiel. Irgendwann würde aber selbst Kronos begreifen müssen, dass sie nicht mehr seine Sklavin war. In all den Jahren war zu viel passiert, als dass sie zurück konnte und wollte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Kronos einer der wenigen war, der ihr Wesen verstanden. Die Zeit mit ihm hatte sie jedoch gelehrt, dass es unklug war, es ihm zu einfach zu machen, aber genauso dumm, ihm etwas vorzuenthalten. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Leben schon vielen Männern hingegeben und es hätte ihr in der Tat nichts ausgemacht, ihm das zu geben was er wollte. Aber Kronos irrte sich in einem Punkt, denn ihr Wille existierte - damals wie heute - und er war stark. Es würde ein schmaler Grat zwischen Unterwerfung und Selbstbestimmung werden, aber es war nicht dass erste Mal, dass sie sich auf diesem Pfad bewegte. Und da war noch etwas anderes. Auf eine sonderbare Art fühlte sie sich bei ihm... Sie hätte es nur mit einem Wort umschreiben können, doch das wagte sie nicht einmal zu denken._

„_Vielleicht..." gab sie leise nach schier endlose Zeit später zu Bedenken, was ihr einen erzürnten Blick einbrachte. Sie erwartete fast, dass er sie wieder schlagen würde, denn es wäre nicht das erste Mal in dieser Nacht gewesen, doch er tat es nicht. Jeder einzelne Muskel meldete sich schmerzhaft, als sie ihre Hand hob und liebevoll sein Gesicht streichelte. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf, um ihn mit einem vorsichtigen Kuss die Lippen zu verschließen und so seine Gedanken auf andere Bahnen zu bringen. _

„_Aber vielleicht habe ich sie deswegen gestellt..." flüsterte sie nahe an seinem Ohr und lachte leise, ohne ihre sachten Liebkosungen zu unterbrechen. Es war nicht gerade eine Antwort, die Kronos hören wollte, aber wäre da nicht ihr Lachen gewesen, hätte er es vielleicht sogar dabei bewenden lassen. Irritiert schob er sie ein Stück von sich, damit er sie ansehen konnte. Sie schenkte ihm einen umwerfend verführerischen Augenaufschlag, gepaart mit einem dunkel amüsierten Lächeln, dem er statt Angst nur lüsterne Gier entnehmen konnte. Ihre Abscheu hatte sich in Gefallen verwandelt und ihr Aufbegehren in bewusste Fügung, die mit Unterwerfung nichts gemein hatte. Das wölfische Glitzern in ihren Augen machte ihm deutlich, dass es besser sein würde, sie hier und jetzt zu töten, ihr ihre Anmaßung ein für alle mal auszutreiben. Er hatte einige Frauen gekannt, die sich nach seiner Peitsche sehnten, doch immer wusste er, woran er war, keine von ihnen hatte gewagt, mit ihm... ja was eigentlich... Sie löste sich aus seinem Griff. Ihre Lippen wanderten über seinen Oberkörper, während sie sich an Kronos schmiegte, als hätten die vorangegangen Stunden nicht existiert. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie von sich stoßen oder noch fester an sich drücken sollte. Ihre Zunge nahm ihm jedoch jegliche Entscheidungsmöglichkeit und ließ ihn, von allen Gedanken befreit, die Luft einziehen..._

_Ein dumpfes Scharren._

_Dunkelheit._

_Der Geruch von Erde._

_Der Schlag seines Herzens._

_Ein dumpfes Scharren._

_Dunkelheit._

_Der Geruch von Erde._

_Der Schlag seines Herzens._

_Einer seiner Art._

_Der Schlag seines Herzens._

_Der Geruch von Tod._

_So vertraut, so lieblich, so nahe._

_Der Schlag seines Herzens._

_Kalte Wut._

_Ein Schritt zu viel._

_Zu weit gegangen._

_Kein Glück gehabt._

_Erwischt._

_Ein dumpfes Scharren._

_Dunkelheit._

_Der Geruch von Erde._

_Es konnte nicht gut gehen._

_Fehler einsehen?_

_Zu spät._

_Begraben._

_Der Schlag seines Herzens._

_Ein dumpfes Scharren._

_Dunkelheit._

_Der Geruch von Erde._

_Der Schlag seines Herzens._

_Ein dumpfes Scharren._

_Licht._

_Sein Wille ungebrochen._

_Der Geruch von Erde._

_Der Schlag seines Herzens._

_Kein zurück._

_Das alte Spiel._

_Der Schlag seines Herzens._

_Der Stahl in seinem Herzen._

_Stille._

_Kronos fuhr unvermittelt auf. Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein, doch es war nicht die undurchdringliche Finsternis des Sarges noch seine qualvolle Enge. In der Ferne war das Zirpen einer Grille zu vernehmen. Kalt und unnahbar stand die dünne Sichel des Mondes am Himmel. Er rieb sich die Augen um die Benommenheit abzuschütteln, die ihn noch gefangen hielt._

„_Jetzt haben die das schöne Grab ganz umsonst geschaufelt." murmelte er._

„_Besser als du es verdient hast." sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und ließ ihn herumfahren. Kronos starrte in das kindliche Gesicht und begann aus vollem Halse zu Lachen. _

„_Ich verdiene immer Besseres..." erwiderte er und entlockte ihr damit ein kaltes Lächeln._

„Du willst es einfach nicht verstehen, oder?" mit einem Schnauben ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Wir haben Korens Geld, seine Verbindungen, seine Ideen... damit lässt sich doch eine ganze Menge anfangen, oder? Was uns fehlt ist sein Herz..."

„Herz? Koren? Das ist nichts was in sich kombinieren ließe." Ortega war mehr als skeptisch. „Von was redest du also verdammt noch mal?"

„Ich rede davon, dass du die Füße stillhalten und mir nicht in die Quere kommen sollst! Korens Macht ist nur einem bestimmt... und das bist nicht du!"

„Hä!" Ortega war einen Moment sprachlos, bevor er ungläubig lachte. „Nur damit ich dich richtig verstehe - du willst sein Quickening?"

„Ich will weitaus mehr..." Jara lächelte eines jener Lächeln, die Ortega ganz und gar nicht beruhigten.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Washington – Sommer 2013**

Vorsichtig lugte er hinter dem Regal hervor und erhaschte wiederum einen kurzen Blick auf die Frau. Zugegeben, die Frau vor ihm sah verändert aus. Das Haar war nicht rot, sondern schwarz und sie schien einige Jahre älter. Er nahm an, dass das am dezenten Make-Up liegen könnte, aber ansonsten war sie ihr Ebenbild. Als sie das Geschäft verließ, folgte er ihr unauffällig in gebührendem Abstand, so wie er es nun schon seit fast zehn Minuten machte. Umso erschrockener war er, als die Frau plötzlich stoppte. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass sie vielleicht etwas vergessen hatte. Es kostete ihn Überwindung sich seinen Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen und weiterzugehen, als sie sich umdrehte und geradewegs wieder in seine Richtung ging. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz erst wieder zu klopfen anfing, als er erkannte, dass ihr Weg sie nicht zu ihm, sondern zu einer Schaufensterauslage, führte. Obwohl sie ihm keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken schien, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihn über die Spiegelung eines der Auslagenfenster beobachtete. Aber das konnte er genauso gut seiner Nervosität zuschreiben. Umso lässiger schlenderte er nun an ihr vorbei und setzte sich wenig später auf eine der Bänke in der Nähe, um seinen ach so gestressten Füßen eine kleine Ruhepause vom fiktiven Einkaufsbummel zu gönnen. Man würde ihn für einen wenig begeisterten Ehemann halten, der seine Frau, die wieder mal für Stunden in einem der Geschäfte verschwunden war, für kurze Zeit entkommen war. Es war ihm gleich ob es nun Schicksal, Zufall oder einfach nur Glück war, die Frau so unerwartet an diesem Ort wieder zu sehen, wichtig war nur, sie nun nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen. Je länger er ihr jedoch zusah, umso mehr fragte er sich, ob er auf der richtigen Spur war oder nur einem Hirngespinst nachjagte. Ein Skateboardfahrer, der einen der Passanten anrempelte, lenkte für einen Augenblick seine Aufmerksamkeit ab. Als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte, blickte er lediglich auf ein Schaufenster... verdammt, sie war verschwunden!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mit einer Ruhe, die sie keineswegs fühlte, schlenderte sie die langen Reihen der Schließfächer entlang. Irgendwo hier musste es doch sein... 330, 331, 332 ... ah da war es ja ... 333 ... benutzt, verschlossen. Schnell kramte sie den kleinen Schüssel heraus, den man ihr per Post zugesandt hatte und entriegelte das Schließfach. Vorsichtig entnahm sie die kleine Schatulle und steckte sie ohne sie zu öffnen in ihre Tasche, danach stellte sie die kleine Reisetasche, die sie bei sich trug in das Fach, verschloss es wieder und ging zum Ausgang. Sie verließ den Flughafen mit einem Taxi, stieg jedoch dann in die Metro um und wechselte noch mehrmals das Verkehrsmittel sowie die Richtung. Erst als sie völlig sicher war, dass ihr niemand verfolgte, betrat sie die Filiale einer kleinen schweizer Privatbank in Manhattan. Was sie kurze Zeit später der Sicherheit ihres Bankschließfaches anvertraute, hatte sie ein kleines Vermögen gekostet - doch das war es wert.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Vertieft in seine Datenanalyse überhörte Kincaid völlig das Klopfen an der Tür. Die Berichte, die ihm sein Assistent aus der Datenbank überspielt hatte, waren alles andere als erfreulich und so sah er verärgert über die Störung auf. Hatte er seinem Assistenten nicht gesagt, dass er nicht zu sprechen war? Also was zum Teufel ... Kincaids Mine hellte sich etwas auf, als er den Mann vor sich als Kilroy identifizierte.

„Captain?" fragte er überrascht über diesen ungewohnten Gast. „Was führt Sie zu mir?"

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Major, aber im Vorzimmer war niemand, da..." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Setzen Sie sich." bat Kincaid, ihn mit einer schweifenden Handbewegung Er merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich dachte Sie sind noch auf ReHa?"

„Danke, mir geht es soweit wieder ganz gut. Manchmal habe ich noch etwas Kopfschmerzen. Aber Sie haben recht, ich bin noch beurlaubt."

„Was kann ich dann also für Sie tun?" frage Kincaid.

„Ich komme direkt zu Ihnen, weil... hm... mir ist da heute jemand über den Weg gelaufen ... und ich ..." Er betrachtete geistesabwesend das Durcheinander auf Kincaids Schreibtisch. „... ich könnte schwören, dass es Shelley Albright war..."

„Shelley Albright?" Kincaid war überrascht. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob er erfreut oder besorgt sein sollte. „Hier? Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher? Vielleicht haben Sie sich geirrt und sie sah ihr nur ähnlich."

„Glauben Sie mir, diese Frau vergesse ich mein Lebtag nicht."

**Südamerika – vier Monate zuvor**

_Die kalte Luft stand im krassen Gegensatz zu der tropischen Hitze außerhalb des Gebäudes, das er gerade betrat und ließ ihn frösteln. Seine verschwitzte Uniform klebte an seinem Körper. Die letzten Stunden hatte er auf den Ausgrabungsfeldern verbracht, auf die die Sonne unbarmherzig nieder brannte. Zumindest war seine Schicht nun vorbei. Nun ja – fast. Wenn die beiden Archäologe die Funde des heutigen Tages sicher verwahrt hatte, würde er endlich seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend genießen können. Zwei seiner Männer trugen die schwere Kiste mit den Funden. Noch zehn Minuten und ein kühles Lager wäre sein. Sie gingen weiter in das Gebäude hinein und blieben letztendlich vor einer großen Stahltüre stehen. Der Saferaum war neben einer manuellen Sicherung, die einen Zahlencode sowie drei Schlüsselkarten und einen Netzhautscan erforderte, zusätzlich durch eine Zeitsteuerung gesichert, die den Zutritt lediglich zu einer gewissen Uhrzeit erlaubte. Noch drei Minuten, bevor sich die Verriegelung öffnen ließ. Verflucht, wo blieb bloß Sanchez? Sanchez war der Stellvertreter des Sicherheitschefs und war neben seinem Vorgesetzten der Einzige, der die nötige Zahlenkombinationen kannte und sich durch den Netzhautscan Eintritt verschaffen konnte. Zudem würden sich auch die beiden Archäologen durch die gleiche Prozedur identifizieren müssen. Die beiden sowie Kilroy selbst verfügten über die nötigen Zutrittskarten. Auf diese Weise sollte gewährleistet werden, dass niemals ein Einzelner den Saferaum betreten konnte. Kilroy wusste zwar nicht, ob die Artefakte im Inneren wirklich so wertvoll waren, damit dieser Aufwand gerechtfertigt war, aber schließlich wurde er nicht dafür bezahlt, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen._

„_Sorry für die Verspätung, Jungs." hörte er Sanchez von hinten. „Zo'or hat mich noch aufgehalten."_

„_Sie kommen gerade zur richtigen Zeit." meinte einer der Archäologen und begann mit der Öffnungssequenz. Kurze Zeit später betraten sie den stählernen Raum und die Archäologen begannen sofort, die Funde einzuordnen. Ein leises Klappern erregte Kilroys Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah sich um, konnte jedoch nichts Auffälliges bemerken. Ein lauter Knall ließ ihn herumfahren, doch da war es schon zu spät. Beißender Qualm erfüllte bereits die Hälfte des Raumes und breitete sich schnell aus. Verflucht, was ging hier vor? Noch bevor Kilroy irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte ihn der Rauch auch schon erreicht und verwandelte seine Augen in pures Feuer. Tränengas? schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er versuchte noch die Luft anzuhalten, doch es war schon zu spät. Der Rauch brannte mörderisch in seiner Kehle und ließ ihn husten. Auch die anderen waren nicht minder überrascht. Kilroy war zu sehr Soldat um in Panik zu geraten, doch eine schnelle Chancenabwägung ließ ihm nur eine Möglichkeit. Was auch immer da draußen auf sie wartete würden sie vielleicht überleben, würden sie allerdings in diesem Raum bleiben, würden sie ersticken. _

„_Raus hier!" krächzte Kilroy zwischen Husten und Würgen, die Sicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen, die die beißenden Dämpfe mit Unmengen an Tränenflüssigkeit zu bekämpfen versuchten. Er zog seine Waffe, packte den Mann der ihm am nächsten stand und schob ihn Richtung Tür. Auch die anderen kämpften sich durch den undurchdringlichen Nebel. Der Mann neben Kilroy stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Mehr als überrascht wollte Kilroy ihn wieder hochreißen, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Kilroy wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Verdammt, nun komm schon, wollte er schreien, doch sein brennender Hals, ließ es nicht zu und so schleifte er den Mann weiter. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte plötzlich seine Seite und riss ihn zu Boden. Und dann sah er es – helle Blitze durchschnitten den Qualm... Mündungsfeuer. Scheiße – wo war er hier nur hineingeraten? Und plötzlich ging alles wie in Zeitlupe. Er hörte die gedämpften Schüsse, hörte, wie neben ihm mehrere Körper zu Boden gingen. Sah seinen Kollegen und wusste, warum dieser gestolpert war. Andersons Auge blickte ihn verwundert an, das andere sowie die dazugehörige Gesichtshälfte fehlten. Stiefel kamen näher. Weitere Schüsse, die nur ein leises Husten waren und dann... Stille. Eine Stille, die Kilroy schmerzlich bewusst werden ließ, dass er wohl der Einzige war, der noch am Leben war. Zwei schwarzgekleidete Gestalten eilten an ihm vorbei. Sein Hals brannte immer noch teuflisch und er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch beherrschen konnte, nicht zu husten. Er hörte, wie hinter ihm in den Regalen gewühlt wurde. Die beiden arbeiteten wortlos, konnten jedoch nicht verhindern, dass die Artefakte klirrten, als sie sie einpackten. Ein Überfall dieser Art war wohl das Letzte, mit dem Kilroy gerechnet hatte. Aber er wusste auch, das die Räuber dieses Gebäude nicht verlassen würden – dafür waren die Sicherheitsmechanismen einfach zu gut. ‚Aber haben sie es nicht gerade hier rein geschafft?', fragte eine kleine, recht widerliche Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Was sagt dir das über deine berühmten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen? Hm? Kilroy konnte seinen Hustreflex nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er verfluchte seinen Körper innerlich für diesen Verrat. Eine der Gestalten kam näher um auch die letzte Störung auszuschalten. Kilroy wusste, dass er nur eine Chance hatte und versuchte den Schmerz in seiner Hüfte zu ignorieren. Der Mann stand nun nahe genug. Blitzschnell trat er nach dessen Knöchel und zog ihm damit den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Ein überraschtes Keuchen war unter der Gasmaske zu hören. Bevor sein Gegner auf dem Boden aufschlug, war Kilroys Waffe auch schon im Anschlag, doch bevor er abdrücken konnte, riß der Mann seinen Arm hoch und stieß ihm den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Kilroy konnte dem Angriff nur halb ausweichen, schaffte es aber beim Zurückweichen die Maske des Gegners zu greifen und sie ihm vom Kopf zu reißen. Und dann stockte er einen Augenblick, als er in das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens blickte. Das Messer, das wie aus dem Nichts kommend in ihrer Hand aufblitzte, ließ ihm keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Es fehlten nur Millimeter und sie hätte ihm den Hals aufgeschlitzt. Kilroy schlug mit der Maske nach ihr und traf sie hart im Gesicht. Sie begann nun ebenfalls zu Husten, als das Gas ihre Lungen füllte, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, ihn nochmals mit dem Messer zu attackieren. Er spürte den tiefen Schnitt, den die Klinge in seinem Oberarm hinterließ, während er sich zur Seite fallen ließ. Ein Schuss löste sich aus seiner Waffe. Der Knall hallte ohrenbetäubend in dieser Stahlkammer wieder. Er drückte ein zweites Mal ab und sein Gegner sank leblos zu Boden. Kilroy griff ohne zu überlegen zu ihrer Maske und setzte sie auf. Endlich Luft. Er sah sich im Raum um, den nun zu viele Tote füllten, aber von dem anderen Eindringling gab es keine Spur. Wo zum Teufel war er geblieben? Hastig eilte er aus dem Raum... niemand war zu sehen. Kilroy drehte sich um und im gleichen Moment sah er noch etwas Schwarzes auf sich zukommen, als auch schon die Maske in seinem Gesicht splitterte... und dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit._

Als man ihn fand war er dem Tod bereits näher als dem Leben. Letzteres hatte er einzig und allein einem ganzen Berg Taelon-Technik, dem fachlichen Können der Ärzte, und - wie diese sagten - einem Wunder zu verdanken. Kilroy konnte sich nur an den ersten Schlag erinnern und für das, was danach kam, musste er wohl für die Bewusstlosigkeit dankbar sein, wie die schweren Verletzungen zeigten. Man hatte ihn zurück in den Tresorraum geschleppt und die Tür verschlossen. Offensichtlich waren sie der Meinung, dass wenn er nicht schon tot war oder an den Verletzungen sterben würde, der zu erwartende Sauerstoffmangel dies übernehmen würde. Als sie die Tür verschlossen trennten ihn vierundzwanzig Stunden von medizinischer Vorsorgung und vor allem mehr Sauerstoff, der in dem kleinen Raum langsam aber sicher zur Neige ging. Sein Glück war, dass die anderen weniger Glück hatten und er die kostbare Atemluft nicht teilen musste. Wer hätte zudem schon ahnen können, dass durch die schwerem Verletzungen seine Atmung soweit abgeflacht war, dass der verbleibende Sauerstoff, so gerade eben bis zum nächsten Öffnungszyklus ausgereicht hatte. Doch daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern. An was er sich allerdings erinnerte war Zo'ors abweisende Reaktion, als Kilroy wieder bei Bewusstsein war und das Vorgefallene schildern konnte. Der Taelon zeigte mit keiner Geste Betroffenheit über den Verlust so vieler Menschenleben. Herauszufinden, dass bei diesem Überfall eine ganze Reihe von Artefakten verschwunden war, war wesentlich schlimmer für ihn. Und dann war da noch etwas, dass den Tealon wirklich in helle Aufregung versetzte. Es schien das Mädchen zu sein, dass Zo'or so beunruhigte und so erfuhr Kilroy auch, dass seine Beschreibung des Mädchens auf eine Frau namens Shelley Albright passte, die vor knapp einem Jahr auf dem Mutterschiff einen Tealon getötet und entkommen war. Wie und warum die Frau überhaupt auf das Mutterschiff kam, wollte man ihm allerdings nicht sagen. Sowenig wie ihm niemand sagen konnte, warum das komplette Sicherheitssystem keinerlei Notiz von diesem Überfall genommen hatte. Für die Technik hatte nichts davon existiert. Die Räuber waren so spurlos verschwunden wie sie gekommen waren und im Austausch für eine ganze Reihe von Artefakten hatten sie eine Spur aus Blut hinterlassen, die nirgends hinführte. Es gab keinerlei verwertbare Spuren. Selbst die Leiche des Mädchens war verschwunden, aber offensichtlich war Kilroy der Einzige, den das verwunderte.

Kincaid blickte Kilroy lange und nachdenklich an. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Aufregung über diese Neuigkeit zu verbergen.

„Das würde auch erklären, warum unsere Fahndung in Südamerika kein Ergebnis erzielt..." meinte Liam.

„Allerdings." beharrte Kilroy hartnäckig. „Die reißen sich dort unten den Arsch auf, während sie hier vergnüglich einen Einkaufsbummel macht." Sprach Kilroy wirklich die Wahrheit? Hatte er sich wirklich nicht getäuscht? Wenn dem allerdings so war, lag die Vermutung nahe, dass er ihr wohl ebenfalls aufgefallen sein würde.

„Ich hatte sie, doch im Gedränge der Einkaufspassage hab ich sie verloren." brachte Kilroy zähneknirschend hervor.

„Verloren?" fuhr Liam dazwischen, bemüht darum nicht allzu erleichtert zu klingen. „Was soll dass heißen?"

„Genau das, was ich sagte..." gestand Kilroy missmutig.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

„Och hier und da!" erwiderte Methos auf MacLeods Frage nach seinem Aufenthaltsort in den letzten Monaten mit einem breiten Grinsen. MacLeod war hoch bepackt mit diversen Einkaufstüten, die ihm Methos in die Hand gedrückt hatte, um die Haustür aufzusperren. Ohne auch nur die geringsten Anstalten zu machen, MacLeod die Tüten wieder abzunehmen, steuerte Methos mit großen Schritten auf seinen Briefkasten zu, dessen Inhalt lediglich aus einigen Briefen bestand. MacLeod stand noch etwas unschlüssig vor der Tür, bevor auch er in den Flur trat. Flüchtig blätterte Methos durch die Poststücke, die zum Großteil aus Werbung bestanden, bevor er den Packen in seine Manteltasche stopfte. Ehe MacLeod auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, war Methos mit ein paar großen Schritten die Treppe nach oben gestürmt. Auf dem ersten Absatz hielt er inne und drehte sich zu MacLeod um, der noch immer vollbepackt und etwas belämmert da stand.

„Na nun komm schon oder willst du da wurzeln schlagen?"

„Äh..." Doch Methos war bereits auf dem nächsten Treppenabsatz verschwunden.

MacLeod fluchte innerlich über seine Hilfsbereitschaft, weil er wohl nun derjenige war, der die ganzen Einkäufe hoch schleppen durfte. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken das Zeug einfach abzustellen und Methos selbst das Vergnügen zu überlassen, doch dann nahm er sich ein Herz und kämpfte sich ächzend die drei Stockwerke zu Methos Wohnung hoch. Methos wartete bereits vor der Tür auf ihn.

„Sag mal bist du zu all deinen Gästen so zuvorkommend?" maulte Mac ihn etwas aus der Puste an.

„Nein, nur zu denen, die scheinbar etwas Konditionstraining gebrauchen können. Hat ja ewig gedauert." MacLeod verdrehte die Augen ob Methos spöttischem Grinsen. „So, aber nun hereinspaziert in die gute Stube. Kannst das Zeug gleich in die Küche bringen."

„Natürlich Massa! Wie der Massa wünscht!" äffte MacLeod. Methos verschloss hinter ihm die Tür und folgte ihm Richtung Küche.

„Wie wär's mit einem Bier?" schlug er vor, als sie ein vertrautes Kribbeln durchfuhr. Dieses Gefühl in seinem Wohnzimmer zu verspüren, war mehr als nur beunruhigend für den alten Mann.

„Besuch?" fragte MacLeod interessiert und stellte die Tüten beiseite.

„Wenn dann Ungebetenen!" flüsterte Methos, der bereits sein Schwert in der Hand hielt. Die Geschwindigkeit dieses alten Mannes erstaunte MacLeod und er griff ebenfalls zu seinem Schwert. Töpfe klapperten. Zwei Augenpaare starrten angespannt auf die geschlossene Küchentür.

„Sag mal, kochen alle deine ungebetenen Gäste für dich?"

„Wer auch immer da kocht, wird gleich wissen was eine Henkersmahlzeit ist." Methos wunderte sich, denn der andere Unsterbliche musste sie ja auch schon längst bemerkt haben. Wenn man bedachte, wie spät er seinen Gegner gespürt hatte, wurde ihm etwas anders. Konnte es sein, dass...? Es erstaunte ihn selbst, als er an MacLeod vorbei in die Küche stürmte. Irritiert blieb er stehen, denn dort war niemand zu sehen. Auf dem Herd dampfte es aus verschiedenen Töpfen, deren Inhalt wohl für den köstlichen Geruch zuständig war, der ihm nun überaus intensiv um die Nase schlug. Wieder schepperten Töpfe, bevor ein schwarzgelockter Kopf hinter dem Herd auftauchte, dessen Besitzerin scheinbar etwas in einem der unteren Schränke gesucht hatte.

„Methos!" begrüßte ihn die dazugehörige Stimme freundlich. „Schön, dass du da bist. Essen ist nämlich gleich fertig."

„Jara!" entfuhr es dem Angesprochenen verdattert, streckte ihr jedoch keine halbe Sekunde später sein Schwert aggressiv entgegen. Sie? Hier? Er konnte es kaum fassen, nach allem was geschehen war. Was war eigentlich geschehen? Seine Erinnerung daran war verschwommen. Ihre Anwesenheit, die Seelenruhe mit der sie kochte, ließen ihn nur noch umso mehr zweifeln.

„Könnest du das Ding in deiner Hand mal mit einem Löffel vertauschen und lieber probieren, ob's so passt?"

„Was suchst du hier?" fragte Methos zumindest äußerlich in seine alte Fassung zurückgekehrt.

„Eigentlich den Koriander..." Auch MacLeod betrat nun die Küche und wurde mit einem keineswegs überraschten und noch weniger enthusiastischem „Oh ... MacLeod!" begrüßt.

„Ich freu mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen." erwiderte dieser ebenso wenig begeistert, da er nur zu gut wusste, dass sie die Anwesenheit eines zweiten Unsterblichen gespürt haben musste. Das Schwert lag in seiner Hand.

„Ach komm, wer wird denn hier wegen einem Haarschnitt gleich so nachtragend sein?" Der spöttische Unterton in ihrer Stimme war äußerst schwach, doch nichts desto trotz vorhanden. „Aber jetzt probier doch mal!" bat sie Methos ungeduldig wie ein Kind, ohne MacLeod weiter zu beachten. „Meinst du nicht, dass da noch etwas Ingwer rein sollte?" wollte sie mit der Unschuldsmine eines Neugeborenen wissen. Methos zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, verstaute sein Schwert und blickte skeptisch auf den Löffel. Jara bemerkte Methos Zögern. Amüsiert schob sie sich selbst das dampfende Essen in den Mund, bevor sie ihm den nächsten gefüllten Löffel hinhielt. Kurze Zeit später machte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein genießerisches Grinsen breit.

„Nein kein Ingwer. Es ist genau so wie ..." fast hätte er gesagt ‚ich es mag', doch er erwischte gerade noch die Kurve. "... es sich gehört." Und das war es auch. Er überlegte krampfhaft, wann er das letzte mal dieses Gericht gegessen hatte und kam zum Schluss, dass es wahrscheinlich an die dreitausend Jahre her sein musste, an dem Tag, als... Schnell verscheuchte er diese Erinnerung.

„Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Könntet ihr beiden zwischenzeitlich den Tisch decken, bevor ihr hier im Weg steht?" Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden in die Augen, ehe Methos sich anschickte, die Teller aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Ein etwas reservierter MacLeod eilte seinem Freund zu Hilfe. Kurze Zeit später saßen die drei am Tisch und genossen das Abendessen, das jedoch von einem eher gezwungenen Gespräch begleitet wurde.

„Wo hast du dich denn das letzte Jahr rumgetrieben?"

„Och ... mal hier mal da!" war ihre ausweichende Antwort, die Mac irgendwie sehr bekannt vorkam und ihn zu einem Seitenblick auf Methos veranlasste. Doch dieser schien sich mit dieser Auskunft zufrieden zu geben. „War gar nicht so einfach, dich zu finden..."

„Doch leider scheinbar nicht unmöglich..." grummelte der Angesprochene. Jara wusste, das Methos sich auch einen neuen Namen, nämlich Pierce Michaels, zugelegt hatte, was sie - wenn auch nur geringfügig - bedauerte, denn Adam Pierson hatte ihr gut gefallen. Tja, es war schon lästig, wenn einem die Taelons im Genick saßen. Auch Jara wagte es nicht mehr mit ihrem alten Pass, der sie zu Shelley Albright machte, zu reisen. Sie störte sich jedoch nicht daran, denn Namen bedeuteten ihr nichts. Die Zeit wurde durch den Austausch von Höflichkeiten und etwas Smalltalk ausgefüllt, den man von Leuten erwartete, die sich wenig kannten und längere Zeit nicht gesehen hatten. Mac fand es wirklich erstaunlich, wie zwei so alte Unsterbliche sich mit solchen belanglosen Geplänkel abgeben mochten, wo es klar in der Luft lag, das es Zeit für Tacheles war. Je länger Mac zuhörte, umso mehr beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er der Grund sein könnte, warum das Ganze nicht in die Gänge kam. Methos war nicht der Typ, der viel von sich preisgab und Jara stand ihm da in nichts nach. Die beiden konnten wahrscheinlich noch tagelang reden, ohne irgendetwas von Interesse verlauten zu lassen. Mit dem Wissen, dass er garantiert etwas verpassen würde, aber absolut nichts dagegen machen konnte, verabschiedete sich Mac. Als Methos von der Wohnungstür zurückkam, räumte Jara bereits den Tisch ab. Als sie bemerkte, wie er sie schweigend von der Tür aus betrachtete hielt sie inne und sah ihn an.

„Woher kommst du?" fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte..." erwiderte sie eher ausweichend. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm eine Erklärung schuldig war... irgendwann.

„Oh, ich habe heute Abend sowieso nichts mehr vor..." Ohne dass sich ihre Blicke trennten, kam er langsam auf sie zu. Der Teller in ihrer Hand fiel klirrend auf den Tisch zurück, als er ihre Handgelenke mit festem Griff packte und schmerzhaft verdrehte. Musternd betrachtete er ihre Handflächen.

„Vielleicht solltest du damit beginnen, was auf dem Mutterschiff der Taelons passiert ist." forderte er sie auf.

„Vielleicht sollte ich damit beginnen, wie ich dort überhaupt hinkam." Ihre Stimme war schneidend. Unwirsch entzog sie ihm ihre Hand. „Oder möchtest du lieber dazu etwas sagen?"

„Ich..." Ihm wurde plötzlich sehr heiß. „Wie könnte ich?" Sie lachte belustigt auf.

„Für dieses Spiel kennen wir uns schon zu lange Methos..."

„... das dachte ich auch mal." meinte er resigniert. Erledigt ließ sich Methos auf seine Couch fallen und schloss für einen Augenblick seufzend die Augen. „Warum kannst du dich nicht einfach zum Teufel scheren!" Ein müdes Lächeln ließ ihre Mundwinkel kurz nach oben zucken.

„Als ob ich das nicht getan hätte." murmelte sie zu sich selbst und setzte sich neben ihn. Vergeblich versuchte er in ihren unergründlichen Augen ihre Absichten herauszulesen. Ihr Blick ließ ihn frösteln, denn darin stand eine Wahrheit, die er nicht hören wollte. Es war als könne sie ihm in die Seele schauen, als wüsste sie alles über ihn - damals wie heute.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kincaid hatte ihm aufgetragen, weiter nachzuforschen, allerdings war dies an ein paar Bedingungen geknüpft, die Kilroy schon lange nicht mehr wunderten. Wahrscheinlich wollte sich der Major einfach nur in ein gutes Licht rücken, sollte Kilroy etwas finden. Falls nicht, konnte er immer noch behaupten, er hätte von nichts gewusst. Kincaid hatte darauf bestanden, dass Kilroy unauffällig nachforschte. Alle Informationen hatten nur an ihn persönlich zu gehen. Kein Wort zu niemanden - da Kilroy jedoch ein verschwiegener Mensch war, fiel ihm dies nicht schwer. An diesem Nachmittag besuchte er ein weiteres Mal die Einkaufspassage und suchte das Gespräch mit dem Besitzer des Ladens, vor dem er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Zwar war das Gespräch, wie er eigentlich nicht anders erwartet hatte, nicht sonderlich aufschlussreich gewesen, allerdings konnte er andere Informationen ergattern, die weitaus interessanter sein konnten. Nachdem er dem Besitzer seinen Ausweis unter die Nase gehalten hatte, der ihn als Regierungsmitarbeiter namens Daniel Jeffreys auswies und eine vielleicht nicht ganz erlogene Geschichte über polizeiliche Ermittlungen im Rahmen der Terrorbekämpfung vortrug, gewährte ihm der Mann Einblick in die Belege des betreffenden Tages. Kilroy lud diese in sein Global, bedankte sich artig und verließ, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er gerade nicht nur Amtsanmaßung begangen, sondern auch dutzende andere Gesetze gebrochen hatte, das Geschäft. So sehr es ihn immer wieder erstaunte, so sehr machte er es sich zunutze, dass die meisten Menschen beim Anblick eines (zudem gefälschten) Regierungsausweises plötzlich sämtliches Denken ausschalteten und ohne weiteres Nachfragen, das taten, was man von ihnen wollte. In einem kleinen Café genehmigte sich Kilroy zum Frühstück einen Kaffee und während er so dasaß und sich geistig bereits mit der Überprüfung der Zahlungen beschäftigte, schweifte sein Blick durch die Passage und blieb an einem kleinen schwarzen Kasten hängen. Verdammt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, warum war ihm das nicht schon früher eingefallen. Der Tisch wackelte gefährlich als er aufsprang und davoneilte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Duncan ließ sich auf einem der Hocker ins Joes Bar sinken und nippte unmotiviert an seinem Frischgezapften, was Joe mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue kommentierte. Er sah seinem Freund an, dass ihn etwas verstimmte, wusste aber zu gut, dass es besser war, zu warten bis dieser von sich aus zu erzählen anfing. Außerdem fragte er sich, wo Methos steckte, da dieser eigentlich heute Abend ebenfalls kommen wollte.

„Wo hast du denn unseren alten Knaben gelassen?"

„Daheim! Ich glaub auch nicht, dass er noch auftauchen wird ... Du wirst nicht erraten, wer wieder da ist." begann MacLeod mit einer ausladenden Geste seiner Hände kurze Zeit später. Seine Begeisterung hielt sich sichtlich in Grenzen.

„Wer?" fragte Joe nach, der nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, von wem Mac redete.

„Diese kleine rothaarige Göre ..."

„Jara?" fiel ihm Joe ins Wort

„Yep." Duncan setzte Joe kurz ins Bild.

„Und ich dachte schon, dass wir sie nie wieder sehen nach dem was damals passiert ist. Sie ist ja wirklich gekonnt untergetaucht." kommentierte Joe ungläubig.

„In der Beziehung geben sich die beiden wohl die Klinke in die Hand." Nach einen kurzen Moment setzte er hinzu „Ich würde momentan viel darum geben, bei den beiden Mäuschen zu spielen."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so neugierig bist."

„Ich glaube du vergisst, dass sie mich damals fast getötet hätte. Methos lag zudem ziemlich lädiert vor meiner Haustür und die Einzige, die vielleicht irgendetwas dazu hätte beisteuern können aber nirgends aufzufinden war, war Jara. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um den alten Mann."

„Um Methos? Mac, der Kerl weiß verdammt gut wie man überlebt... schließlich hat er das lange genug auch ohne dich geschafft ..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kilroy stapfte mit großen Schritten Richtung Kincaids Büro. Er erlag fast der Versuchung einfach die Tür aufzustoßen, doch dann atmete er ein-, zwei-, dreimal tief durch und betrat mit beherrschter Ruhe das Zimmer.

„Captain! Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" entfuhr es dem Major überrascht.

„Noch nicht. Aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

„In wie fern?" hakte Liam nach.

„Ich brauche Zugriff auf die Archive der Überwachungskameras - und zwar auf alle in der Stadt." Er glaubte seinen Vorgesetzten leicht zusammenzucken zu sehen.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk. Diese Tür hatte ihm schon genug Nerven gekostet. Seit fast vier Monaten renovierte er nun schon an diesem alten Haus herum, aber wenn alles so lange dauern würde, wie diese Tür, konnten es noch Jahre werden, bis er fertig wurde. Noch einmal drückte er die Klinke um sich auch wirklich zu versichern, dass sie sich einwandfrei öffnen ließ. Ein vertrautes Kribbeln in seinem Genick kündigte Besuch an, der auch kurz darauf an der Haustür klopfte. Zwar konnte er nicht ausmachen, wer da vor seiner Tür stand, doch nur Methos und Joe wussten von diesem Anwesen. Seinem Schwert, dass auf dem alten Küchentisch lag, schenkte er deshalb nur einen wagen Seitenblick. Allerdings wünschte er sich etwas später, seinem Katana mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt zu haben. Durch den Glasausschnitt konnte er die Umrisse einer Frau sehen, die nochmals gegen das Glas klopfte. Jara? dachte er verärgert. Was will ‚die' denn hier? Woher wusste sie überhaupt von diesem Haus? Es war über eine Woche her, seit er sie bei Methos getroffen hatte.

„MacLeod, ich weiß dass du da bist." vernahm er ihre Stimme. Langsam ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Draußen schüttete es wie aus Kübeln.

„Was willst du?" fragte er abweisend.

„Mit dir reden." Das Haar klebte tropfnass an ihrem Kopf und nur die zu große Wachsjacke verhinderte, dass der Rest ihrer Kleidung davonschwamm. MacLeod musterte sie argwöhnisch, denn er konnte eigentlich recht gut auf ihre Anwesenheit verzichten. Zudem war ihre Jacke so groß, dass darunter leicht fünf Schwerter Platz gefunden hätten.

„Reden?"

„Ja, nur reden." Entweder hatte sie seine Gedanken gelesen oder es war wirklich Zufall, dass gerade jetzt ihre Jacke soweit aufschnappte, dass er sehen konnte, dass sie ohne Waffen gekommen war. Zögernd öffnete MacLeod schließlich die Tür und Jara kam herein. Jede ihrer Bewegungen betrachtete er argwöhnisch, sofort bereit, sich zu verteidigen, sollte sie etwas anderes versuchen, als nur zu reden. Ihre nassen Stiefel hinterließen auf dem staubigen Boden eine unübersehbare Spur. Normalerweise hätte Mac das nicht gut geheißen und sie gebeten die Schuhe auszuziehen, aber da durch die Renovierung sowieso der Dreck überall lag und die Böden das letzte sein würden, was er herrichten würde, kümmerte er sich momentan nicht darum. Interessiert sah sich Jara im Flur um.

„Dieser Kasten sieht von außen ja echt super aus." begann sie. „Ich mag alte Häuser..."

„Komm zum Punkt!" unterbrach er sie in ernster Ungeduld. „Was willst du?"

„Etwas erklären." antwortete sie ihm mit einem recht schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Erklären?" wiederholte MacLeod leicht irritiert.

„Ja. Ich glaube das ist nötig." Wow! MacLeod betrachtete sie fassungslos, denn das hatte er von ihr nicht erwartet. Zugegeben, er kannte sie nicht sonderlich gut, doch das was er wusste, hatte seine anfängliche Sympathie reichlich geschmälert und veranlasste ihn erst recht nicht anzunehmen, dass sie die Bedeutung des Wortes Erklärung überhaupt kannte. Trotzdem fasste er sich ein Herz, schleifte sie in die halbwegs fertige Küche und servierte er einen starken und vor allem heißen Kaffee, den sie dankend annahm. Duncan betrachtete sie fragend, entschied sich aber dafür, sie selbst reden zu lasen und vorerst keine Fragen zu stellen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich bei dir nicht gerade den besten Eindruck hinterlassen habe, das wurde mir gestern Abend bewusster denn je."

„Das kann man wohl sagen..." Sie lächelte kurz betrübt auf.

„Ich war mein Leben lang auf mich gestellt. Vertrauen ist nichts was ich dabei gelernt habe."

„Etwas Ehrlichkeit wäre vollkommen ausreichend gewesen! Warum hast du nicht einfach gesagt, dass ich dich in Ruhe lassen soll?" Sie sah ihn an.

„Weil du es nicht getan hättest, oder?" Duncan blieben die Worte im Mund stecken. Die Frau vor ihm wusste mehr über ihn, als er wohl über sich selbst. „Ich bedaure, dass ich dich..." Sie stockte einen Augenblick. Was bedauerte sie eigentlich? Das, was sie getan hatte, war es bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht war es besser diesen Satz nicht zu beenden. „Vielleicht wolltest du mich schützen, vielleicht warst du einfach nur neugierig, ich weiß es nicht und das ist auch jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Entscheidend war, dass ich dich nicht in das Schlammassel in dem ich steckte hineinziehen wollte. Wärst du mir weiterhin gefolgt, wäre das aber unweigerlich passiert. Darum diese etwas drastische Maßnahme." Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass das Ganze eigentlich nur dazu gedacht war um Methos in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. MacLeods und Joes angeblicher Tod hatten Methos überaus geplant die falschen Schlüsse ziehen lassen und dazu veranlasst, Jara an Da'an zu verraten. Wie sollte er auch wissen, dass seine Freunde quicklebendig einem plötzlichen Hilferuf Amys hinterher eilten, der seinen Ursprung ebenfalls in Jara gefunden hatte. Sie hatte es nicht nur geschafft, Amy in Bedrängnis bringen zu lassen, sondern zudem konnte sie die Nachricht darüber an Methos abfangen. Sie hatte ihr Netz aufgespannt und Methos war hineingetappt. Der Zugriff auf den Datenspeicher war nur ein kleines Puzzelteil auf dem Weg zu ihrem Ziel. Da'an ein Weiteres. Zu dumm, dass sie Zo'or in die Hände gefallen war, denn das war ganz und gar nicht geplant gewesen. Aber es gab nichts Schlechtes, das nicht auch etwas Gutes hatte, denn nun war sie mehr Opfer denn Täter.

„Ach, und nur weil du ein paar Schwierigkeiten mit den Taelons hattest, wie mir Methos sagte, jagst du mir eine Kugel zwischen die Rippen? Ich dachte damals, du wolltest dir meinen Kopf holen, als ich dich mit dem Schwert auf mich zukommen sah."

„Ich würde dich nie töten und das solltest du mir glauben." Und es gab dummerweise nichts, das sie ehrlicher meinte. „Ich dachte, wenn ich dir unsympathisch genug wäre, würdest du dich von mir fern halten. Ich wollte nicht, dass du in die Schusslinie gerätst. Du hattest mir bereits genug geholfen - es waren meine Probleme und nicht die deinen. Aber so wie ich dich kennen gelernt habe, hättest du sie zu deinen gemacht, und das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

„Soso, dass soll ich dir jetzt glauben!"

„Versteh doch MacLeod..."

„Mir kommen gleich die Tränen." höhnte MacLeod, bereute aber sein harten Worte, als er Jara wie einen begossenen Pudel dasitzen sah. Offensichtlich war ihr die ganze Sache damals wirklich sehr unangenehm. Jara atmete resigniert aus, als wüsste sie, dass MacLeod ihr nicht glaubte.

„Du bist Methos' Freund und vielleicht warst du damals auch der meine. Ich habe es jedenfalls so gesehen. Der Gedanke, dich nun als Feind zu haben, ist..." Es schien als fehlten ihr die Worte. „Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen, doch vielleicht könnten wir von neuem anfangen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. MacLeod sagte lange nichts.

„Ja, vielleicht." antwortet er, nachdem er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Schweigend starrten sich die beiden noch einen Moment an, bevor Jara nachdenklich die Tasse abstellte und aufstand.

„Danke für den Kaffee und das du mir zumindest zugehört hast." Nun tat sie ihm wirklich Leid. Sie wirkte so niedergeschlagen und verletzlich. Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob sie die Wahrheit sprach, noch hatte er eine Ahnung, wer sie wirklich war, doch er war entschlossen ihr die Chance zu geben, es ihm zu zeigen.

„Verstehst zu zufällig was vom Streichen?" fragte er letztendlich, als sie schon in der Tür stand.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

„Verdammt, das war wohl eine Sackgasse!" meinte Kilroy grimmig und hackte mürrisch auf sein Global ein. Die Auswertung der Überwachungsbänder hatte ihn Zeit und Nerven gekostet. Zudem war das Ergebnis weitaus weniger ergiebig als er sich erhofft hatte. Die Spur Shelley Albright verlor sich im Gewirr der Menge, oder um es besser auszudrücken, das Netz aus Überwachungskameras war nicht so lückenlos, wie es eigentlich geplant war. Was die Belege betraf, so hatte er sich die Mühe gemacht, alle Käufer zu überprüfen, doch auch hier war er nicht weiter gekommen.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Schon seit Stunden hämmerte, sägte und pinselte MacLeod als ihn ein vertrautes Kribbeln aus seiner Konzentration riss.

„Nett geworden." lobte Methos, der wie aus dem Nichts gekommen lässig am Türrahmen lehnte.

„Dafür schufte ich mich auch schon lange genug ab." antwortete Mac. „Aber man bekommt dich ja in letzter Zeit so selten zu Gesicht und das, obwohl du mir versprochen hattest zu helfen." setzte er etwas unwirsch hinzu.

„War beschäftigt."

„Ach ja? Mit was denn?"

„Besorgungen machen..." erwiderte Methos maulig. Er konnte sich bereits lebhaft ausmalen, wie das Gespräch weitergehen würde und hatte eigentlich keine Lust darauf. Warum war er überhaupt hier?

„Jara sagte mir etwas von wegen du wärst unterwegs und das sie auch nicht wüsste wo. Mal wieder so ein Selbsterkennungstrip in Katmandu?"

„Jara?" fragte Methos sichtlich erstaunt, ohne auf Duncans Frage einzugehen.

„Ja, sie hat mir die letzten Tage bei der Renovierung geholfen."

„Und wie das?" Damit war wohl klar, wo sich Jara herumgetrieben hatte, seit sie bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Aber warum hatte sie (oder er?) ihm kein Sterbenswörtchen davon erzählt? Als ob das etwas Neues wäre, schollt er sich selbst. Sie ging und kam wann es ihr passte. Dass sie Duncan allerdings bei der Renovierung half, war eine interessante Neuigkeit.

„Sie war hier um sich für die Vorfälle damals zu entschuldigen." Oh ja, und MacLeod, unser kleiner Pfadfinder, hat sie natürlich mit offenen Armen empfangen und ihr alles für bare Münze abgekauft, dachte Methos sarkastisch. Dieser Mann hatte einfach mehr Herz als Verstand - wenigstens wusste Methos nun bestimmt, wo Duncans Schafsblick herkam, den er so gerne zur Schau stellte. „Sie hat mich um eine zweite Chance gebeten" fuhr MacLeod fort.

„Und die hast du ihr gegeben, oder?" fragte Methos eigentlich mehr rhetorisch.

„Ja" erwiderte Mac bestimmt. Methos schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Jara konnte - wenn sie wollte - mit ihrer kindlich unschuldigen Art fast jeden um den Finger wickeln, zu dumm, dass die meisten nicht sahen, was es wirklich war. Ob Duncan auch blöken konnte?

„Was ist? Mir scheint es fast so, als gefällt dir das nicht?" Ja, so könnte man es auch ausdrücken. „Eifersüchtig?" Methos lachte auf.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Warum sollte ich?" Methos wirkte daran so uninteressiert, als würde es sich bei Jara nur um eine flüchtige Bekannte handeln. „Sie kann tun und lassen was sie will. Ist das Schafwolle?" Er deutete auf Duncans Pulli.

„Methos!" rief ihn Mac leicht genervt wieder zum Thema zurück. „Ich mag vielleicht manchmal etwas blauäugig sein." MÄÄÄÄHHHHH! blöckte Methos still in sich hinein. Das war wohl die Untertreibung des Tages. „Aber meinst du, mir fällt nicht auf, dass da zwischen euch wesentlich mehr ist, als ‚nur' eine belanglose Bekanntschaft."

„Are you sure?" Nein, Duncan war 'only wool'. Methos Stimme war so neutral, als wäre es wirklich nicht mehr. Mac verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, allerdings bin ich mir sicher."

„Ich glaube dennoch, dass meine Beziehungen meine Angelegenheiten sind, oder?" erwiderte er abweisend.

„Ah, zumindest gibst du zu, dass da eine Beziehung ist." triumphierte McLeod. „Ich mache mir einfach meine Gedanken." Duncan schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Sie gibt sich immer so betont kaltschnäuzig... so als könnte sie nichts berühren... "

„Sag doch einfach direkt auf was du hinaus willst und schieb nicht sie vor." Methos wurde ärgerlich. Duncan konnte ihm wirklich nicht vergeben. „Jara und auch ich sind alt genug unsere Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen, also hör auf dich einzumischen." Es klang mehr nach einer Drohung als einem Ratschlag. MacLeod war etwas überrascht über den aggressiven Ton, aber Methos hatte seine Gedanken nur zu gut erkannt. Er kam nicht umhin eine weitere Frage zu stellen.

„Weiß sie von deiner Vergangenheit?" Er war so vieles gewesen und Jara hatte viele Facetten seines Seins am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen - gute wie schlechte und trotzdem ... egal wer oder was er durch die Jahrhunderte hinweg gewesen war, sie hatte es akzeptiert, ohne ihn zu verurteilen. Nicht dass er es verstand, denn sie hätte allen Grund der Welt gehabt den Stab über ihn zu brechen, doch hatte es nie getan - dafür gab es Leute wie Mac. Warum konnte er nicht einfach einen Schlussstrich ziehen? Methos zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, denn er war dieses Themas überdrüssig. Noch ehe der Schotte etwas erwidern konnte, hatte der alte Mann sich umgedreht und war gegangen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Eine Woche später**

_Washington Post - Montagsausgabe, Kurzmeldungen, Lokalteil_

Am Sonntagabend brannte ein Wohngebäude völlig nieder. Die Feuerwehr konnte ein Übergreifen der Flammen auf angrenzende Gebäude verhindern. Bei dem Brand kamen zwei Menschen ums Leben. Die Ermittlungen wurden aufgenommen. Erste Untersuchungen schließen Brandstiftung aus.

Kilroy starrte erst auf den Artikel und dann verwirrt auf seinen Vorgesetzten.

„Und?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie der Sache nachgehen..." erwiderte Liam.

„Aber... Sie wissen doch, dass ich..." setzte Kilroy dagegen.

„... immer noch hinter der Frau her sind – natürlich. Genau deshalb habe ich Sie für die Untersuchungen vorgeschlagen."

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„In diesem Haus wurde ein Teil der entwendeten Artefakte gefunden." Kilroy blieb der Mund offen stehen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Zwei Tage später**

Ducan verwunderte es keineswegs, dass es Jara war, die die Tür zu Methos Wohnung auf sein Klopfen hin öffnete. Er folgte ihrem: „Hi Ducan, komm rein."

„Ist Methos da?"

„Ist irgendwo unterwegs," meinte sie und wand sich wieder dem Wohnungsputz zu, bei dem er sie offensichtlich gerade unterbrochen hatte. „Ist wahrscheinlich in ein oder zwei Stunden wieder zurück."

„Warum hast du Methos nicht gesagt, dass du mir hilfst?" Jara brachte nur einen fragenden Blick zustande. Sie kämpfte gerade mit einem großen Haufen dreckiger Wäsche. Methos hatte also jemanden gefunden, der die Wohnung für ihn sauber hielt... der Mann war einfach begnadet darin, anderen seine Arbeit aufzuhalsen.

„Sollte ich?" grummelte sie letztendlich. Allein Duncans 'Äh' sagte ihr genug. Diese schottische Ausgeburt an Gutgläubigkeit, war doch tatsächlich der Vorstellung verfallen, dass man Leuten in deren Wohnung und vor allem Bett man weilte, auch alles erzählen sollte. Willkommen in der Realität, Duncan. „Oder erzählst du Joe ständig, mit wem du dich rumtreibst? Aber was soll's, dann weiß er es. Ist ja kein Geheimnis, oder?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Allerdings erschien mir der alte Knabe etwas eifersüchtig." Duncan zwinkerte ihr amüsiert zu. Was hatte Methos MacLeod erzählt? Wie aus dem Nichts keimte ein leiser Zweifel in ihr auf. Wusste dieser alte Bastard vielleicht mehr, als er augenblicklich sollte? Vermutete er vielleicht etwas? Methos war schon zu lange erfolgreich damit zu überleben, um nicht jeden Hauch eines Zweifels sofort aufzugreifen und auszuwerten. Aber verdammt, das konnte er nicht wissen ... wie sollte er auch? Dennoch schrieen ihre Bedenken nach Beachtung, die Jara diesen nicht verweigerte. Gerade weil sie beunruhigt war, zwang sie sich belustigt zu lachen.

„Hätte er Grund dazu?" Duncan verdrehte die Augen und grinste breit.

„Ihr kennt euch wirklich gut, oder?" fragte er neugierig als Jara sich wieder der Wäsche zu wand. Sie starrte ihm mit leerem Blick entgegen, so als hätte sie ihn nicht verstanden. „Methos." half Duncan nach. Na ob ‚kennen' das richtige Wort ist, stichelte eine bösartige Stimme in ihr.

„Könnte man so sagen..." antwortete sie schließlich gedehnt, so als wüsste sie es selbst nicht so genau.

„Könnte man so sagen? Ihr seit doch schon eine Ewigkeit zusammen..." Auf was wollte Duncan nun schon wieder hinaus? Der Kerl war widerlich neugierig.

„Hin und wieder." antwortete Jara ausweichend und stopfte die Wäsche völlig unsortiert in die Waschmaschine. Duncan sträubten sich alle Nackenhaare ob solcher hausfraulichen Ignoranz, hob aber dann ein Handtuch auf, das sie verloren hatte. Nur all zu deutliche Blutflecke darauf ließen ihn erstarrten. Zu groß um vom Rasieren zu kommen, ging ihm augenblicklich durch den Kopf.

„Versteh meine Frage jetzt nicht falsch Jara," begann Duncan unsicher „aber, würdest du mir sagen, wenn zwischen dir und Methos etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre?"

„Häh?" meinte Jara nur, die versuchte noch mehr Wäsche in die überfüllte Trommel zu stopfen.

„Was ich meine ist... hat Methos..." Duncan fiel diese Frage unheimlich schwer, denn er war sich der Tragweite dessen, was er damit anrichten konnte, durchaus bewusst. Er knetet das Handtuch in seinen Händen. „Hat Methos jemals die Hand gegen dich erhoben?" Es war ausgesprochen. Jara verharrte einen Augenblick, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Duncan mehr als irritiert anstarrte.

„Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf?" MacLeod zeigte ihr wortlos das Handtuch. Jaras Blick war ausdruckslos. Duncan kam also mit Methos Vergangenheit nicht klar. Sie hatte schon bemerkt, dass es etwas zwischen Methos und ihm gab, das wie eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen stand. Sie unterhielten sich über dieses Hindernis hinweg, doch keiner von beiden wagte es einzureißen, wobei sie MacLeod als Erbauer und stärkeren Verteidiger dieser Mauer vermutete.

„In der Regel," sie pausierte einen Moment, bevor sie mit einem Grinsen fortfuhr. „War das meine einzige Alternative... bis Methos mit den Tampons da war." Es dauerte etwas, bis diese Information in Duncans Gehirnwindungen verarbeitet war, und so verzog sich sein Gesicht leicht zeitverzögert. Angewidert reichte er ihr das Handtuch, das sie schnell in der Maschine verschwinden ließ und schloss den Deckel.

„Irgendeine Ahnung, was man da einstellen muss?" fragte sie, während sie das Waschpulver einfüllte. Sie glaubte zwar nicht daran, aber vielleicht half es ja, Duncans Verdacht einfach zu ignorieren. MacLeod, den es wunderte, dass sie dafür überhaupt die richtige Öffnung gefunden hatte, riet ihr zu einem 30-Grad-Schonprogramm, in der Meinung so am wenigsten Schaden anzurichten.

„Würdest du es mir sagen, wenn es so wäre?" ließ er dennoch nicht locker. Jara bedauerte es, dass die Maschine sofort angesprungen war und sie sich nun wohl oder übel mit dem Schotten auseinandersetzen musste.

„Nein." meinte sie gerade heraus. Es verwunderte ihn wie sie es dabei schaffte ihm geradewegs in die Augen zu sehen. „Allerdings frage ich mich gerade, wie du darauf kommst." Duncan verzog unangenehm berührt das Gesicht.

„Äh..." stockte er. „Vielleicht kenne ich Methos besser, als du?" mutmaßte er nicht sonderlich überzeugend, was ihm einen mehr als skeptischen Blick einbrachte. Er hatte da etwas angefangen, von dem er nicht wusste, wie er weitermachen sollte. „Vielleicht ist er nicht immer der nette Kerl von nebenan gewesen... "

„Und?" fragte sie, als wäre Duncans Anschuldigung von keinerlei Bedeutung.

„Und? Ist das alles, was dir darauf einfällt?" erwiderte der Schotte entgeistert. „Hast du überhaupt verstanden was ich gerade gesagt habe?"

„Ja." meinte sie unbeeindruckt. „Aber ich sehe dein Problem nicht."

„Interessiert es dich denn gar nicht, wer er ist?"

„Meintest du nicht viel eher 'war'?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es interessiert mich allerdings wirklich nicht sonderlich. Menschen verändern sich, Duncan. Zuweilen trifft das auch auf Unsterbliche zu... gewisse Schotten vielleicht mal ausgenommen..." entgegnete sie. Mac überhörte diese Anspielung geflissentlich.

„Du weißt es also? Du kennst seine Vergangenheit?"

„Methos ist vieles gewesen, so wie die meisten von uns."

„Und was ist er so alles gewesen?" Nein, Duncan, so einfach werde ich es dir nicht machen.

„Arzt, Senatsmitglied, Ratsherr ...sogar Bauer. Letzteres allerdings nicht sehr lange ..." Jara grübelte. „Hm ... nur Mönch ... Mönch war er noch nie. Er ist mit den Kerlen gern um die Ecke gezogen, weil ihr Bier es ihm angetan hatte, aber ich glaube die Sache mit der Enthaltsamkeit, Armut und das Zeugs hat ihn davon abgehalten, das Ganze wirklich ernst werden zu lassen."

„Das klingt ja fast nach einem Heiligen." Jara glaubte Sarkasmus aus Duncans Stimme zu hören. Ein Schatten hatte sich in seine Augen gelegt - eine Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung. Oh oh, war Klein-Methos wohl unartig gewesen?

„Auch Heilige haben Blut an ihren Händen. Methos ist... war vielleicht einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort..."

„Ja, so kann man das wohl auch sehen." grummelte Duncan so bitter wie Galle in sich hinein. Jara betrachtete ihn musternd. „Würdest du auch so reden, wenn er es gewesen wäre, der dir..." MacLeod zögerte plötzlich. Ein ängstlich fragender Blick durchbohre Jara. Ein Teil von ihm erwartete - ja forderte, dass sie bejahte, damit er endlich Klarheit hatte, damit er ihn endlich und endgültig verdammen konnte. Ein anderer Teil von ihm wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie verneinte, damit die Kluft zwischen Methos und ihm nicht noch größer wurde, denn sie war schon tief genug. Er wollte hören, das Methos ein Mensch war, der in seine Weltanschauung hineinpasste und der es wert war, Freund genannt zu werden. Jara fiel es schwer ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, denn sie spürte wie Mac innerlich mit sich kämpfte und zuckte letztendlich nur mit den Schultern.

„Was geschehen ist, ist lange her, Duncan. Wen interessiert es schon, wer er war oder nicht war ... Soviel ist seither passiert, soviel hat sich seither geändert, so viel ist vergessen..." erwiderte sie mit steinerner Mine.

„Du willst mir doch nicht einreden, dass du es wirklich vergessen hast, was dir passiert ist?" Jara lächelte müde.

„Ich werde nie vergessen." lenkte sie ein. „Aber es ist Windhauch, Duncan. Nur noch Windhauch."

„Windhauch?" Es stand dem Schotten deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was Jara gerade meinte.

„Für dich besteht die Welt aus schwarz oder weiß. Was ist eigentlich richtig und was ist falsch? Was ist schon gut oder böse? Worte, denen wir Bedeutung geben. Sie sind nicht mehr, als das was wir darin sehen. Ich habe zu viel erlebt, um nicht zu wissen, das Dinge, die gestern noch richtig waren, schon heute oder morgen nicht mehr stimmen."

„Aber das rechtfertigt das doch noch lange nicht." setzte Duncan energisch entgegen. „Es muss einfach Grenzen geben..." Jara schüttelte den Kopf und lachte bitter auf, doch Duncan konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass auch etwas Belustigung durchklang.

„Nein Duncan." Ihre Augen fingen seinen Blick ein und hielten ihn fest. „Es gibt keine Grenzen - hat nie welche gegeben."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, oder!" widersprach ihr Duncan fassungslos. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Jara solch eine Einstellung vertreten konnte.

„Wir ziehen selbst unsere Grenzen, MacLeod, und sie verändern sich ständig."

„Aber ..." Jara winkte mit einer Hand ab.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst... noch nicht..."

„Aber was Methos getan hat..."

„...mit dem muss er leben." Sie schnaubte leise. „Er braucht einen Freund und keinen erhobenen Zeigefinger."

„Und wenn ich das nicht kann?"

„Würdest du diese Freundschaft einfach wegwerfen, nur weil du dich nicht damit abfinden kannst, was er war?" Jara sah ihn musternd an. „Ja, das würdest du wohl!" Duncan versetzte ihre Feststellung einen Stich durchs Herz, vor allem deshalb, weil es der Wahrheit so nahe war. Er hatte versucht, es zu verdrängen, aber in letzter Zeit, kam es immer öfter wieder hoch. „Ist - war - sein - könnte. Zeit ist für Unsterbliche wie uns bedeutungslos. Was für Methos aber nicht bedeutungslos ist, ist seine Freundschaft mit dir." Mac betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Hat er dir das gesagt?" Jara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das brauchte er mir nicht zu sagen."

„Ich werde es nie gutheißen können..."

„Das hat er auch nicht von dir verlangt, oder?" Nun war es an Duncan, den Kopf zu schütteln. Methos hatte ihn nicht einmal darum gebeten es zu verstehen, sondern hatte lediglich auf seine Akzeptanz gehofft, von der er wusste, dass Duncan sie ihm wohl nicht entgegenbringen würde.

„Aber wie kann ich das alles auf sich beruhen lassen, mit dem, was ich weiß?" fragte MacLeod unsicher.

„Bist du wirklich so unfehlbar? Keine Ahnung, wie es mir dir steht, aber ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich in all den Jahrhunderten keine Fehler gemacht hätte."

„Fehler, die du bereust?" Jara biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, zuckte aber dann nur mit den Schultern. Duncan hasste diese Art von Antwort.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassandra lief dick eingepackt durch die verschneiten Straßen. Verflucht, was machte sie überhaupt hier? Die Sache ging ihr weit mehr an die Nerven als gedacht. Eine Horde Straßenkids, die gerade lautstark die Straße kreuzten und dabei den Verkehr etwas durcheinander brachten, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Gesindel, dacht sie abwertend. Uninteressiert ging sie weiter, nur um festzustellen, dass diese Nichtsnutze den gleichen Weg einschlugen. Die plärrenden Stimmen, die einigen der anderen Passanten dumme Sprüche zuwarfen oder um Geld anpumpten, kamen näher. Cassandra blieb an einem der Obststände stehen und kaufte ein Pfund Orangen, als sie sich plötzlich von den Jugendlichen umgeben sah.

„Hey, haste mal 'nen Dollar?" fragte einer der Jungen mit einem abgebrochenen Schneidezahn. Cassandra ignorierte ihn und zahlte ihre Ware, doch die Jugendlichen ließen nicht locker.

„Hey, Lady. Nur'n Dollar, dann biste uns los. Hast doch genug Kohle, oder?"

„Verschwindet!" rief der Obsthändler ärgerlich.

„Wie du meinst, Meister!" rief der Junge kess, riss Cassandra ihren Geldbeutel aus der Hand und rannte davon, seine Clique hinter ihm her. Cassandra, die noch versuchte ihn festzuhalten, wurde angerempelt und stürzte zu Boden. Bis sie sich mit Hilfe des Obsthändlers, der seinen Stand nicht wegen der Verfolgung der Kids aufgeben wollte, wieder aufgerafft hatte, waren diese mit Cassandras Geld über alle Berge. Sinnlos, ihnen jetzt noch hinterherzulaufen. Na wenigstens war nichts Wichtiges dabei gewesen. Ihre Papiere und noch etwas Geld waren sicher in ihrer Handtasche verstaut. Wütend über die Welt, sich und ihre Dummheit, wischte sie den Matsch von ihrem Mantel, schnappt sich missgelaunt die Orangen und stapfte davon. Früher hätte man ... ja früher ... Ungeduldig winkte sie dem ersten Taxi, das gerade vorbei fuhr und das zu ihrem Erstaunen anhielt. Träge zogen die grauen Häuserwände an ihr vorbei. Gelangweilt betrachtete sie die vorbeieilenden Menschenmassen, während sie an der Ampel warteten. Ein kleines Cafe mit großen Glasscheiben zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Erst wusste sie nicht genau, warum, doch dann traf sie fast der Schlag. Davor stand Juliette und schlürfte scheinbar eher lustlos aus einem Pappbecher an einem Getränk. Cassandra warf dem Fahrer einen Zehn-Dollar-Schein hin, sprang aus dem Taxi und wäre um ein Haar fast von einem anderen Auto überfahren worden, das quietschend bremste. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie sich auf den Bürgersteig retten, während der Mann im Auto ihr einige Schimpfwörter an den Kopf warf und verärgert weiterfuhr. Einige Passanten, die stehen geblieben waren, um dieses kleine Fiasko mitzuerleben, gingen weiter, da nichts Aufregendes mehr zu passieren schien. Sie war schon so nah an dem Mädchen, dass sie offensichtlich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, packte es am Arm und riss es herum.

„Juliette..." doch dann stockte sie. Das rothaarige Mädchen war nicht Juliette, sie sah ihr - abgesehen von den Haaren - nicht einmal ähnlich. Aber sie war sich doch so sicher gewesen. Sie war sich sogar so sicher gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass das vertraute Kribbeln ausgeblieben war. Erschrocken blickte das unbekannte Mädchen sie an.

„Hey, was soll'n das?" blökte das Mädchen im breitesten Straßenslang.

„Entschuldigung!" stammelte Cassandra verwirrt und stolperte davon.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

„Gab es Anzeichen eines gewaltsamen Todes?" Einen Moment blickte Kilroy Kincaid irritiert an.

„Naja ... wenn zwei verkohlten Leichen nicht Anzeichen genug sind, was dann?" erwiderte er sarkastisch und brachte damit Kincaid dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Was ich eigentlich meinte ist, ob beide schon tot waren, bevor das Feuer ausbrach."

„Nein, dafür gibt es nach Aussage der Gerichtsmedizin keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Bei der zweiten Person handelt es sich um eine Frau, die bisher jedoch noch nicht identifiziert werden konnte. Dafür gibt es aber ganz andere Neuigkeiten. Ich bin sicher, Ihnen sagt der Name Paul Lehrmann etwas."

„Allerdings." erwiderte Kincaid. „Er ist der stellvertretende Projektleiter bei den Ausgrabungen."

„'War' wäre in diesem Falle richtiger." meinte Kilroy. „Denn Lehrmann ist einer der beiden Toten."

„Bitte? Was macht Lehrmann in Washington."

„Eine gute Frage, die beantwortet werden will."

„Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand den Brand gelegt hat um seine Spuren zu verwischen?"

„Spurentechnisch gesehen gibt es dafür keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Aber wenn man den Rest zusammenzählt, wäre das keineswegs abwegig. Lehrmann hatte als Projektleiter jeglichen Zugang zu allen Informationen und wäre damit der perfekte Komplize für den Überfall gewesen. Was sagt es uns also, wenn er nun tot ist?"

„Das jemand nicht teilen wollte?" mutmaßte Kincaid.

„Und was bitte? Die meisten Artekfakte sind noch nicht verkauft und auch nicht in den Händen eines Dritten, sonst hätten wir sie nicht gefunden, oder?"

„Der Punkt geht an Sie, dennoch fehlen zwei Stücke."

„Wissen Sie schon etwas über noch nicht gefunden Artefakte? Es wäre hilfreich zu wissen, wie wertvoll diese Stücke sind."

„Nein, Zo'or kann oder will sich dazu nicht äußern. Ich werde morgen mit Da'an zusammentreffen. Vielleicht erfahre ich dann Genaueres."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Die beiden Unsterblichen zögerten einen Augenblick, als sie die Anwesenheit eines Anderen ihrer Art spürten, betraten aber dennoch die Bar. Die Chance war groß, das es MacLeod sein würde, was sich auch bewahrheitete. Nur ein weiterer Gast war noch in der Bar. Joe deutete seinen Freunden an, dass er den Mann auch bald vor die Tür setzten würde, während er sich hinter die Theke begab, um ein paar frische Biere zu zapfen.

„Kann ich einen Buschmills haben?" fragte sie Joe, als er servierte. Der musterte sie eindringlich und setzte sich schließlich.

„Kein Alkoholausschank an Jugendliche unter achtzehn, ich würde sonst meine Konzession verlieren. " Methos betrachtete verwundert seinen Freund bevor er in einen Lachkrampf unterging. Jara hingegen schien über diesen Scherz wenig begeistert, grinste aber schließlich breit und stand auf.

„Nun, dann werde ich ihn mir wohl selbst hohlen müssen. Schließlich will ich den Wirt meines Vertrauens nicht dazu anstiften so etwas Illegales zu tun, als unerlaubter Weise Alkohol auszuschenken, zudem - hinter der Bar darf ich mich in meinem jugendlichen Alter ja aufhalten, oder?" Noch bevor Joe etwas erwidern konnte, war sie schon auf dem Weg zum Tresen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man ja vermuten, du willst sie ärgern." meinte Methos, nachdem sie sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatten.

„Bedienung!" rief der fremde Mann und sah sich suchend um. Wie es der Zufall wollte, wurde er seiner Meinung nach auch fündig, als Jara, die sich hinter dem Tresen selbst bedient hatte, auf ihrem Rückweg bei ihm vorbeikam. Jara blieb stehen und betrachtete den Mann, bevor sie sich entschloss, genau das zu sein, was der Mann von ihr erwartete.

„Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch, Sir?" fragte sie zuvorkommend. „Wir schließen bald." Die drei Männer hatten sich ob dieses Zwischenfalls erstaunt umgedreht.

„Ich habe viele Wünsche, aber für den Moment würde mir ein Tequilla vollauf genügen." grinste der Mann verschmitzt. Jara nickte freundlich und brachte dem Gast das Gewünschte mit einer Sicherheit, als wäre sie hier daheim.

„Du brauchst nicht noch zufällig eine Bedienung Joe?" fragte Mac, der zusah, wie Jara das Geld entgegennahm und ihm ein freundliches „Auf Wiedersehen" hinterher nickte, als der Mann die Bar verließ.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du über so versteckte Qualitäten verfügst." meinte Joe, als sich Jara wieder zu ihnen setzte. Jara zuckte nur verschwörerisch mit den Augenbrauen, während Methos ein ‚Du weißt so manches nicht' durch den Kopf ging.

Als die vier Freunde die Bar verließen, bemerkte niemand den Mann, der auf der anderen Straßenseite tief verborgen im Schatten eines Hauseingangs wartete. Die fröhliche Runde löste sich schnell auf und während Mac und Joe im schwarzen Oldtimer davonbrausten, schlenderten Methos und Jara die Straße hinab. Der Mann folgte den beiden unauffällig. Wenn er etwas konnte, dann jemanden beschatten ohne dass dieser es merkte - schließlich war er von den Besten unterrichtet worden. Ihre Worte trug der Wind nur noch als leises, unverständliches Murmeln zu ihm. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe das Pärchen in einem der Häuser verschwand, die von außen zwar nicht gerade einladend aussahen, aber von innen geradewegs das Gegenteil darstellten, denn in dem Viertel, in dem sie sich befanden, waren die Wohnungspreise so hoch, wie sonst ein ganzes Haus. Der Mann wählte seinen Beobachtungsplatz mit Bedacht...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Duncan war heute hier." sagte sie beiläufig, während sie ihn auf ihren Ellenbogen gestützt anblickte.

„Und?"

„Er weiß recht viel über die Offenbarung, oder?"

„Hä?" Jara begann spöttelnd eine schlechte Imitation von Bonanza zu pfeifen.

„Argh... leider..." grummelte er sichtlich genervt. „Hat er etwas darüber gesagt?"

„Würde ich es sonst erwähnen? Wie hat er es überhaupt erfahren?"

„Durch Zufall..."

„Wieviel weiß er?"

„Zuviel."

„Nicht von mir."

„Das fehlte noch." entfuhr es Methos, der das fehlende 's' überhört hatte. „So wie ich Duncan kenne, wäre er sofort losgezogen, um mich zu..." Ihre dunklen kalten Augen glitzerten ausdruckslos im trüben Licht. Der Hauch eines traurigen Lächelns flog über ihr Gesicht, wie er es noch selten gesehen hatte.

„Wäre das so falsch?" Methos Kopf schnellte nach oben, ob ihrer Frage.

„Wenn du mich loswerden willst... dort ist die Tür, ich hab dich nicht hergebeten!" fauchte er gereizt.

„Und wohin soll ich dann gehen?" fragte sie mit einem hinterhältigem Lächeln. „Zu Duncan?"

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst..." Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis sie etwas erwiderte.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nie tun würde!" Er musterte sie lange.

„Ja." meinte er resigniert. „Schließlich hattest du deine Gelegenheiten und hast es nicht getan... wenn ich auch keine Ahnung habe, warum."

„Bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Was? Das du es nicht getan hast?" Er schwieg einen Augenblick, so als müsste er überlegen. „Ich lebe noch..."

„Das meinte ich nicht..." Methos blickte sie nachdenklich an...

_**Reiterlager - Bronzezeit** _

_Ihr Herr schwamm auf sie zu, während ihre Augen ihm folgten. Zum aller ersten Mal seit sie seine Sklavin war, machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein zufriedenes und vielleicht ein kleinwenig stolzes Lächeln breit. Sie selbst hatte ihm das Schwimmen beigebracht und dabei etwas an ihrem Herrn entdeckt, was ihr bislang fremd gewesen war. Es war nur allzu deutlich, dass es ihm ungemein schwer viel, jenes Unvermögen vor ihr zuzugeben, geschweige denn, sich diese Fertigkeit von ihr lernen zu lassen. Es war sein Sturkopf und eine ungewöhnliche Geduld, die ihn dazu angetrieben hatten. Vielleicht hatte es aber auch etwas damit zu tun, das niemand sonst davon wusste - weder seine Brüder noch die anderen Sklaven im Lager. Es war ein Geheimnis, dass die beiden verband und ihn in ihren Augen, von jenem gottgleichen Status zu einem Menschen verwandelte. Er kam langsam näher und beobachtete sie, so wie sie ihn beobachtete. Nichts Feindseliges lag in seinem Blick. Es war als hätte der Fluss seine Arroganz und Wut weggespült. Sie senkte dennoch ihren Blick und erst als er sie wiederholt mit Wasser bespritze, sah sie auf. Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert mit spielerischer Herausforderung als seine Hand ihren Knöchel streifte._

„_Warum kommst du nicht rein?" Er vermochte es, es so klingen zu lassen, als hätte sie wirklich eine Wahl. Langsam rutschte sie vom Stein, auf dem sie saß in das kühle Wasser. Er war ihr so nahe, dass ihr Körper den seinen streifte, doch er fasste sie nicht an. _

„_Lass uns ein kleines Wettschwimmen machen – bis zum anderen Ufer." schlug er vor und erstaunte sie damit. „Glaubst du, du kannst mich schlagen?" _

„_Herr?" fragte sie abwartend. Für einen endlosen Augenblick geschah nichts, doch sie wagte sich nicht zu bewegen, genausowenig wie sie es wagte, ihn anzusehen. Ein ungewollter Schauder durchlief sie, als seine Hand sanft über ihr Haar glitt. Sie war so an die grobe und rücksichtslose Art ihres Herrn und seiner Brüder gewohnt, um etwas anderes zu erwarten und nahm diese seltene gutmütige Berührung dankbar an. Zart schob er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf, doch noch immer war ihr Blick unterwürfig gesenkt. Er musterte sie eingehend. „Schau mich an!" befahl er. Nur zögernd wagte sie ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zärtlich fuhr er mit der Rückseite seines Fingers über ihre Wange und verweilte dann wieder unter ihrem Kinn. Langsam zog er sie näher und küsste sie sanft. Mehr aus Reflex erwiderte sie den Kuss scheu und machte sich bereit für einen weitaus gröbere Fortsetzung des Ganzen. Wieder küsste er sie, seine Zunge bewegte sich suchend in ihrem Mund, spielte mit der ihren, diesmal vermochte sie den Kuss nicht zu erwidern. Unzufrieden schob er sie ein Stück von sich. Sie erwartete seine Hand, die ihr Gesicht nun nicht mehr so sanft berühren würde, umso erstaunter war sie über seine nächsten Worte._

„_Solltest du gewinnen, hast du einen Wunsch frei, solltest du allerdings verlieren..." Dieser Vorschlag war so ungewöhnlich, dass sie im ersten Moment nicht wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Ihm gefiel die Verwirrung, die ihr nur allzu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Ohne eine Antwort von ihr abzuwarten stürzte er sich zurück in die Fluten und schwamm los. Sie stand noch einen Augenblick völlig perplex da, bevor sie sich anschickte ihm zu folgen. Es war nur ein weiteres seiner makaberen Spiele, doch sie war sich nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst, was er tun würde, würde sie sich nicht darauf einlassen. Sie legte es nicht darauf an zu gewinnen, denn es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihren Herrn dadurch mehr als erzürnen würde, aber sie wollte auch nicht verlieren, denn die Folgen konnten dann genauso unangenehm sein und so erreichen sie das gegenüberliegende Ufer zur gleichen Zeit. Schwer atmend lagen sie nebeneinander im Sand, als sich Methos auf seinen Unterarm stützte und sie ansah, ohne dass etwas Bedrohliches von ihm ausging._

„_Wer hat nun den Wunsch frei?" fragte er sie. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was er wollte, nur das er es sich diesmal anscheinend nicht mit Gewalt holen würde. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie ihm nachgab... aber wollte sie das wirklich? Es würde das letzte Stück von ihr selbst sein, dass er noch nicht besaß und sie hatte nicht vor, es ihm zu überlassen. Sie begrüßte die kühle Ruhe, die sich in ihr breit machte und die sie in den letzten Monaten immer öfters verspürt hatte. Die Gedanken an Rache waren längst von etwas anderem ausgelöscht worden, doch erst jetzt begriff sie, dass es kalte Berechnung war, die an ihre Stelle getreten war. Sie hatte viel von ihrem Herren gelernt und vielleicht wurde es Zeit, sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu bekämpfen. Dieser Gedanke entlockte ihr ein ungewolltes Lächeln._

„_Ich!" flüsterte sie leise zu ihrem eigenen und Methos Erstaunen. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und küsste ihn zaghaft auf den Hals und schließlich auf den Mund. Er öffnete leicht seine Lippen und ließ dem Spiel ihrer Zunge freien Lauf. Erst als ihre Küsse fordernder wurden, erwiderte er sie. Sie spürte sein abwartendes Verlangen. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf die seine und führte sie zu ihrer Brust. Sein Kopf sank herab und sein Mund wanderte über ihren Oberkörper. Sie durchwühlte mit ihren Finger sein langes Haar. Der Unterschied zwischen der Wärme seines Mundes und seiner rauen Hand ließ sie erschaudern. Mit Erstaunen spürte sie seine Zunge auf ihrer Haut und seine Hände, die sanft über ihren Körper fuhren, als wäre sie zerbrechlich. Sie war wie ein Ertrinkender auf der Suche nach Wasser, doch ihr Wasser war die Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung ihres Herrn, die er ihr nun überschwänglich zukommen lies. Sie vergaß weder wer er war, noch was er ihr angetan hatte und trotzdem flehte sie in Gedanken darum, dass er nicht aufhörte. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen zärtlichen Berührungen. In ihr keimte etwas, dass sie für Leidenschaft hielt. Forschend entkleidete sie ihn, während ihre verschlungen Körper nach jeder Lust bereitenden Berührung schrieen. Eher zurückhaltend drang er in sie ein und bewegte sich langsam vor und zurück. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und drückte in so fester an sich. Sie genoss die Hitze, die er in ihr hinterließ. Ihr Becken begann unkontrolliert zu zucken und sie hob sich ihm entgegen. Ihr ganzer Körper stand unter quälend süßer Spannung und sie wusste nicht, ob sie darum flehen sollte, dass er sie erlöste. Sie wollte ihn weiterhin in sich spüren, damit dieses Verlangen niemals endete. _

_Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen, es war, als versuchten diese Augen ihn festzuhalten. Die Welt um ihn herum schrumpfte zusammen und hörte schließlich auf zu existieren. Er verlor sich im unergründlichen Dunkel ihrer Augen, stürzte hinab in die Finsternis, die keinen Schrecken sondern nur Geborgenheit barg. In diesem Moment bäumte sie sich zitternd auf und brachte ihn so noch etwas tiefer in sich. Auch nur die kleinste Bewegung ließ Schauer des Glücks durch sie laufen, bis sich schließlich - zu ihrem Bedauern - ihre Muskeln erlösend entspannten. Beide sanken erschöpft zurück in den Sand. Sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht aus der festen Umklammerung ihrer Beine entlassen. Keuchend starrten sich die beiden an. Sie küsste ihn abermals. Völlig unerwartet, drehte sie ihn plötzlich auf den Rücken. Mit offener Verwunderung beobachtete er, wie sie die Führung übernahm und erstaunte sich selbst, in dem er es zuließ. Die sachte Bewegung ihrer Hüften nahmen ihm den Atem. Er wollte tiefer in sie eindringen, doch mit dem Mut der Leidenschaft verwehrte sie es ihm und bewegte sich weiter stimulierend auf ihm. Seine Hände streichelten Ihre Schenkel und Brüste. Erst als sie spürte, das er es nicht mehr viel länger ertragen konnte, senkte sie sich herab und nahm ihn ganz in sich auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass er einer Frau ... einer Sklavin gewährte, ihm auf solche Weise zu dienen, gleichzeitig war es ihm bewusster denn je, dass er nicht gewährte, sondern sie nahm. Während sein Geist damit haderte, was er da in ihr bemerkte, sprach sein Körper in diesem Moment der höchsten Erregung etwas völlig anderes. Mit langsamen kreisenden Bewegungen trieb sie ihn immer weiter, zogen sich die Muskeln in ihrem Inneren in einem Rhythmus zusammen, dass er schier verrückt wurde. Ihre Finger kratzten über seine Brust und hinterließen rote Streifen. Seine Hände langen nun fest auf ihren Hüften. Sie beugte sich vor und presste sich fest an seine Rippen, ohne auch nur für einen Augenblick ihre Bewegungen zu unterbrechen. Er spürte ihre Brüste auf seiner Haut und ihre Zunge in seinem Mund. Ihm war es unmöglich, sich noch länger zurückzuhalten. Mit einem Schrei, den ihr Mund erstickte, erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt. Doch sie dachte nicht daran, ihn sich seiner Erlösung hingeben zu lassen und machte weiter. Er kam ein zweites Mal und erst als er sich das dritte Mal in sie entleerte, spürte auch sie eine tiefe Befriedigung. Erschöpft sank sie neben ihn in den Sand und betrachtete seinen Brustkorb, der sich atemlos hob und senkte. Was dann geschah, hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten. Seine Hand legte sich Besitz ergreifend auf ihre Brust, unter der ihr Herz raste. Sein Bein schob sich zwischen die ihren. Neben und doch halb auf ihr liegend, seufzte er müde, fuhr mit dem Finger über ihre Brust und war kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen. Lange Zeit ruhten ihre Augen auf der schwarzen Mähne ihres Herrn, der seinen Kopf an ihrer Brust gebettet hatte. Sie genoss es, dass langsamer werdende Schlagen seines Herzens zu spüren, seinen ruhigen gleichmäßigen Atem, der warm ihre Haut berührte und die kalte leere Ruhe in ihr. Es war so einfach gewesen, diese Grenze zu überschreiten. Zu einfach. Es war nur ein Spiel, ein Spiel an dem sie gelernt hatte Gefallen zu finden. Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. _

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Kilroy blätterte gelangweilt in einer Broschüre, die ihn über die neusten Kochrezepte belehrte. Warum konnte in diesem Wartezimmer nicht wenigstens eine halbwegs vernünftige Zeitschrift liegen. Entweder ging es über Krankheiten, Mode, Fitness oder Kochrezepte, nicht zu vergessen waren auch die sagenumwogten Einrichtungsmagazine. Er war in seinem Leben schon oft bei Ärzten gewesen, doch die Zeitschriftenauswahl schien sich im Gegensatz zur Medizin keinen Schritt weiter zu entwickeln. Genervt klappte er das Heft zu und ging zum Fenster. Der Platz vor ihm war gefüllt mir Menschen. Die Sprechstundenhilfe rief den nächsten Patienten auf. Immer noch drei vor ihm ... verflucht! Er hatte momentan wahrlich Besseres zu tun, als sich hier herzusetzen und Däumchen zu drehen. Einige Kinder dort unten begannen sich mit dem wenigen, relativ matschigen und schmutzigen Schnee, den das städtische Schneeräumteam übrig gelassen hatte, zu bewerfen. Ein Schneeball flog weit über das Ziel hinaus und traf eine Frau, die Arm in Arm mit ihrem Ehemann oder Freund gerade des Weges kam. Irgendwie erwartete er, dass sie schimpfen würde, als die nasse Matschkugel einen dunkeln Dreckfleck auf ihren Mantel hinterließ. Stattdessen beachtete sie dieses Übel nicht, bückte sich und warf blitzschnell eine Matschkugel zurück auf die ‚Angreifer', Damit war eine Schlacht im vollen Gange. Auch ihr Begleiter beteiligte sich nun am Geschehen und erntete dafür ein großes ‚Hallo' seitens der Kinder. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit sahen die beiden Erwachsenen wie zwei Dreckspatzen aus und zogen offensichtlich vergnügt kichernd weiter. Kilroys Gedanken schweiften zu Lehrmann. Zwei Wochen waren seit dessen Beerdigung vergangen und er war keinen entscheidenden Schritt weiter. Ortega, der Hauptsicherheitsverantwortliche bei der Ausgrabung, war erst erstaunt über seine Anfrage gewesen und dann schockiert, als er den Grund dafür hörte. Nein, nichts außergewöhnliches, hatte Ortega gesagt. Lehrmann hatte den Urlaub schon seit ein paar Monaten beantragt. Soweit Ortaga wusste, wollte Lehrmann Verwandte in den Staaten besuchen. Zumindest wusste Kilroy nun, dass dies wohl nicht der einzige Grund für den Urlaub gewesen war, aber an sich brachte ihn das keinen Schritt weiter. Schier unendliche Zeit später verließ Kilroy die Praxis. Fröhlich vor sich hinträllernd sprang er, immer mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hinunter, riss die Tür auf und ging eilig hinaus ... wollte hinausgehen, denn eine Frau stand im Eingang des Arzthauses und versperrte ihm den Weg. Beide stolperten übereinander zu Boden. Kilroy rappelte wieder auf. Die Frau schlug seine dargebotene Hand aus und kämpfte sich selbst wieder hoch. Irgendwoher kannte er diese Frau, doch ihm wollte partout nicht einfallen woher.

„Hey, Mann, schauen Sie mal, was Sie mit meinem Mantel gemacht haben! Können Sie nicht ein bisschen aufpassen? Das hier ist ein Hauseingang und keine Rennstrecke." schimpfte sie.

„Tut mir leid."

„Tut Ihnen leid? Sie rennen mich hier in Grund und Boden und dann sagen Sie nur, das es Ihnen Leid tut?" Cassandra war eigentlich nicht wütend wegen der Flecken, sondern weil sie erst überfallen worden und dann auch noch einem Phantom nachgejagt war, doch das konnte sie diesem Mann vor sich ja schlecht an den Kopf werfen und so musste ihre Wut ein anderes Ventil finden.

„Was anderes kann ich nicht sagen." maulte er unwirsch zurück. So eine hysterische Tante war jetzt nichts für seine Nerven.

„Na, Sie haben aber die Freundlichkeit auch nicht für sich gebucht. Sagen Sie mir lieber, wie ich diese Dreckflecken wieder rauskriege."

"Hier meine Karte. Schicken Sie mir die Rechnung der Reinigung."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Der säuerliche Duft einer Orange ließ ihn irritiert von seiner Schnitzerei aufblicken. Ein junges Mädchen stand in der Tür und schnitt mit spielerischer Langsamkeit Kerben in die Schale der Frucht. Lautlos wie eine Katze, hatte sie sich Einlass in das Haus verschafft und es kostete ihn Mühe, sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Du bist unachtsam geworden," rügte sie ihn mit spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich wusste, das du es bist..." Ihr sanftes besserwissendes Kopfschütteln ließ ihn verstummen, denn beide kannten die Wahrheit.

„Wie lange bist du schon da?" fragte er. Er wäre mehr überrascht gewesen, wenn er ihr Eintreffen bemerkte hätte, dennoch ärgerte es ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue.

„Zu lange, um nicht beachtet zu werden..." meinte sie gleichmütig und kam näher. Beide standen sich einen Moment lang schweigend gegenüber, bevor er sie stürmisch umarmte und ihre Lippen mit einem langen Kuss verschloss. Die Orange und das Messer vielen auf den Boden.

„Willst du mich ersticken?" flüsterte sie amüsiert und begann ihn aus seinen Kleidern zu schälen. Einige Stunden später saßen beide entspannt in der kleinen Badewanne, während ihre geschickten Hände gekonnt seinen Rücken massierten.

„Es war gut, dass du mich sofort informiert hast." meinte sie.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass dir je so ein Fehler unterlaufen würde..."

„Gegen Zufälle bin selbst ich nicht gefeit. Aber da ist nichts, das sich nicht wieder korrigieren ließe. Hast du alles so arrangierst, wie ich es dir gesagt habe?"

„Ihr Diener." erwiderte er mit freundschaftlichem Spott.

„Gut." Sie stieg unvermittelt aus der Wanne, so als ob das alles war, was sie hören wollte.

„Warum tötest du ihn eigentlich nicht einfach?" stoppten sie seine Worte. „Was hast du vor?"

„Nichts, dass sich zu wissen lohnen würde." Zu ihren Füßen bildete sich eine größer werdende Pfütze.

„Du meinst es ist besser für mich, wenn ich es nicht weiß..." Seine Stimme zeichnete einen enttäuschten Unterton.

„Ganz und gar nicht, es ist nur... nun ja... besser, wenn du es nicht weißt..." meine sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

**Südamerika 1993**

_Es war ein leises Knarren, das ihn aus seinem ohnehin leichten Schlaf riss. Allerdings schenkte er dem Geräusch wenig Beachtung, denn das alte Haus hatte sein eigenes Leben. Er lauschte dem Zirpen der Insekten, dem entfernten Fauchen und Kreischen in den Bäumen, das Rascheln im undurchdringlichen Dickicht des Dschungels. Nur das silbrige Licht des Mondes erhellte das Zimmer. Schweiß lief in regelrechte Sturzbäche seinen Körper hinab. Der Deckenventilator, der sich träge durch die feuchte Luft schob, konnte der Hitze der tropischen Nacht nicht das Geringste anhaben. Ein Griff zur Flasche auf dem Nachttisch - doch die war leer. Mürrisch warf er sie in die Ecke des Zimmers, wo sie in tausend Stücke zersprang. Sein Blick fiel auf die Frau an seiner Seite, die ihn, geweckt vom Geräusch der zerbrechenden Falsche, ängstlich anblickte._

„_Verschwinde" knurrte er mit ausgedörrter Kehle und versetzte ihr einen nicht gerade liebevollen Stoß in die Seite. „Und sieh zu, dass du was Trinkbares auftreibst!" Als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet endlich von ihm fort zu kommen, stand sie hastig auf, schlüpfte in ein schäbiges zerrissenes T-Shirt, das sie vom Boden fischte und verließ das Zimmer. Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung registrierte er ihren furchtsamen Blick, bevor sie die Tür eilig hinter sich schloss, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass er ihr nicht folgte. Zu fügsam um wirklich amüsant zu sein, gestand er sich ein und drehte sich gelangweilt herum. Morgen würde er das Land aufs Neue durchstreifen, auf der Suche nach etwas Frischem. Seine Hacienda umfasste mehrere tausend Hektar und so wie der Boden gehörte ihm auch die Frau, mit der er sich heute Nacht vergnügt hatte. Niemand hinderte ihn daran, sich zu nehmen, was und wen immer er wollte, denn als Gutsbesitzer war er der Herr über die Bauern auf seinem Grund. Sein Wille war Gesetz, dem man sich lediglich unterwerfen konnte und selbst das war kein Schutz vor seiner Willkür. Die Menschen respektierten und fürchteten ihn, waren doch jene, die es nicht taten, durch seine Hand ein abschreckendes Beispiel geworden, es ihnen nicht gleichzutun. Wieder lauschte er in die Nacht. Ein Mosquito surrte um seinen Kopf und er schlug genervt nach ihm._

„_Verdammt wo bleibst du?" schrie er unvermittelt mit gereizter Ungeduld, denn er war es nicht gewohnt auf etwas zu warten. Die darauf folgende ereignislose Stille trug nicht dazu bei, seinen ohnehin leicht entfachbaren Jähzorn zu besänftigen. Dieses kleine Stück Dreck war wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen... Wutentbrannt stand er auf, schlang sich einen Sarong um seine Hüften und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. _

_Mit Schwung drückte er die Tür auf, so dass diese krachend and die Wand schlug und trat in das helle Licht der Küche ein, wo er abrupt stoppte. Ein hünenhafter Mann stand in der hell erleuchteten Küche, dass Gesicht von einem großen Hut verdeckt. Ein leises Klicken war zu hören, ehe der Mann aufblickte. Eine Zigarette erklomm in seinem Mundwinkel und schickte einen dünnen Rauchschleier gen Decke, während er das Benzinfeuerzeug langsam in seine Tasche steckte. Sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht zierte ein strubbeliger Bart über dem zusammengekniffene graue Augen hervorstachen, die ihm ein argwöhnisches Aussehen verliehen. Seine Kleidung war abgetragen, schmutzig und vom Schweiß durchnässt, während die Waffe im Schulterholster und das Gewehr auf dem Tisch einen absolut gepflegten Eindruck hinterließen. Die beiden Männer musterten sich schweigend. Keiner der beiden schien beunruhigt über die Anwesenheit des anderen. Ein lautes Klirren lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frau, die erschreckt über sein rabiates Erscheinen ein Glas hatte fallen lassen. Das grelle Neonlicht zeigte mit brutaler Grausamkeit, was die Nacht zuvor verborgen hatte und machte deutlich, dass das Vergnügen der vergangenen Stunden reichlich einseitig gewesen war. Fügsamkeit bedurfte manchmal ziemlich schlagkräftiger Argumente. Entsetzt blickte sie erst auf die Scherben, dann auf ihn, als wäre er ein Dämon aus der Hölle. Hastig bückte sie sich hinunter um die Scherben aufzusammeln. _

„_Sie ist zurück..." sagte Ortega unbeteiligt, ohne die Frau überhaupt zu beachten._

„_Ist sie das!" Es war mehr eine ärgerliche Feststellung als eine Frage. Ortega antwortete nicht darauf, schließlich kannte er Koren gut genug. Der ließ die Frau am Boden nicht aus den Augen und ging nun langsam auf sie zu. Sein Zorn wich einer all zu vertrauten Gier, die gestillt werden wollte. Die Nacht versprach eine gewisse Abwechslung... Eine der Glasscherben zerbarst mit einem unangenehmen Knirschen auf dem dunklen Steinboden als er darauf trat. Die Frau wagte nicht aufzusehen, ihre Hand verharrte zitternd, wo sie war._

„_Du hast etwas zerbrochen, was mir gehört."_

„_Es tut... mir leid." stammelte sie schluchzend. Nahezu gnädig streichelte er ihr sanft über den Kopf, als wollte er ihr sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm war. Keinen Augenblick später, packte er unvermittelt ihre Haare und rammte ihr Gesicht brutal in die Scherben am Boden. Sie schrie auf als sich die messerscharfen Kanten in ihre Haut bohrten. Doch seine Hand drückte sie umbarmherzig nur noch fester hinunter. Er war neben ihr in die Hocke gesunken._

„_Nein, dass tut es nicht" säuselte er mit zärtlich leiser und dennoch unheilvoller Stimme. „...noch nicht." Ein grausames Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. _

„_Es wird bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen." jammerte die Frau unter Schmerzen. „Ich werde dafür bezahlen..."_

„_Allerdings." lachte er kalt, denn ihm war gerade eine gute Idee gekommen. „Ich werde dich lehren, mit fremdem Eigentum etwas verantwortungsvoller umzugehen. Eine Lektion, die du nie vergessen wirst!" Ortega folgte dem Ganzen scheinbar unbeteiligt, denn auch er hatte seine Lektion vor langer Zeit gelernt. Er wusste, dass es besser war sich nicht einzumischen und so rauchte er in Ruhe weiter und machte sich schließlich daran, sich einen frischen Kaffee aufzubrühen, so als wäre er allein in der Küche._

„_Du wirst dieses Glas essen!" forderte Koren die Frau auf. „Bis zum letzten Stück... und dann können wir uns noch mal darüber unterhalten, ob so etwas noch mal vorkommt." _

„_Nein!" entfuhr es der Frau entsetzt und sagte damit genau das Falsche. „Bitte nicht!"_

„_Nein?" Sein Spott war nicht zu überhören. „Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage, wenn ich es dir sage. Ich dachte, das hättest du heute Nacht schon begriffen!" Die Frau weinte und flehte, bettelte ihn an, doch er blieb unnachgiebig und riss sie an den Haaren hoch. Gemächlich hob er eine der Scherben auf und hielt sie ihr an den Mund, den sie fest verschlossen hielt. _

„_Oh nicht doch..." säuselte er. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung fuhr er ihr mit der Scherbe durch das linke Auge. Wiederum erfüllte ihr Schrei die Küche. Klare Flüssigkeit mischte sich mit dem Blut das ihr Gesicht hinab lief. „Willst du das zweite auch noch verlieren?" fragte er spöttelnd. „Du kannst tun, was ich dir sage oder dich wehren, nur um dann doch zu tun, was ich sage." Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit rannen über ihr Gesicht, denn sie wusste, zu was er fähig war und dass sie ihm nicht entkommen würde... Sie atmete zittrig aus, schmecke das Blut in ihrem Mund. „Sie es als deine Chance an, meine Kleine." meinte er spielerisch. „Vielleicht überlebst du es, was garantiert nicht passieren wird, wenn ich nachhelfen muss." Ihr ganzer Körper bebte als sie langsam begann, das zu tun, was er von ihr verlangte. Der Duft frischen Kaffees mischte sich mit dem Geruch ihres Blutes. Es war faszinierend mit anzusehen, dass ein Mensch vor einem anderen Menschen mehr Angst hatte, als vor seinem eigenen Tod... denn auf das würde es wohl unweigerlich hinauslaufen. Die Frau war nicht die einzige, die Koren auf diese Weise fürchtete und diese Furcht war keineswegs unberechtigt. Stück für Stück zwang er ihr das messerscharfe Glas hinunter. Irgendwo auf dieser Welt mochte es Leute geben, die die Kunst verstanden, Glas unverletzt zu essen - die Frau gehörte nicht zu diesen Glücklichen. Korens Hand war noch immer in ihr Haar gekrallt, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem ihren entfernt, als würde ihm sonst etwas entgehen. Er liebte den Geruch von Angst, konnte ihr Blut förmlich schmecken, saugte ihre Qual auf, als wäre es sein Lebenselixier. Mit jedem Schrei, mit jeder Scherbe war der Genuss vollkommener geworden. In seinen Augen loderte etwas, dass man leicht mit Wahnsinn verwechseln konnte, es aber bei weitem nicht war. Es dauerte schier unendliche Zeit, bis die Scherben unter Tränen und Schreien in ihrem Inneren verschwunden war. Es war erstaunlich, dass die Frau noch lebte, geschweige denn noch bei Bewusstsein war, bei den Strömen von Blut. Nachdenklich drehte ihr Folterer, das letzte Stück des Glases - den dicken Boden an dessen Rand die Zacken gefährlich aufragten - in seinen blutigen Fingern hin und her. Die Frau war dem Tod bereits näher als dem Leben und verlor dadurch rapide an Unterhaltungswert. _

„_Ich glaube, du hast da etwas, dass mir gehört..." meinte er mit spöttelnden Singsang und riss sie erneut hoch. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht rammte er ihr das Glas in den Magen. Er genoss ihren neuerlichen Schmerz, die Überraschung in ihren Augen. Immer wieder drehte er aufs Neue das Glas, so dass es sich langsam tiefer in ihren Körper grub. Noch bevor sie tot war, verlor er endgültig sein Interesse an ihr und ließ sie in die größer werdende Blutlache fallen. Der Mann stand immer noch da, unberührt von dem Geschehen und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an der alten an. Koren erhob sich, als wäre die Frau und die vergangenen Minuten nicht existent. _

„_Wo ist sie?" fragte der, ohne sich um das Blut an seinen Händen zu kümmern. _

„_Sie sagte, sie wolle ein Bad nehmen..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Koren die Küche, nicht ohne vorher nach einem der langen Küchenmesser zu greifen. Ortega zog kräftig an seiner Zigarette und ließ dann langsam den Rauch aus seinen Lungen strömen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Frau, oder das was von ihr übrig war, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Seine Gedanken waren bei jemand anderem. Warum? War das wirklich die Frage, oder war es vielmehr die Gewissheit, dass nicht er der Grund dafür war. Viel irritierender war allerdings das Eingeständnis, dass alles so war, wie es wohl sein musste. Er griff nach seinem Gewehr und ging. Ein leises Stöhnen, veranlasste ihn sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Sie war noch immer nicht tot. Langsam ging er zurück, achtete darauf, nicht in das Blut zu treten. Es gab nichts mehr, was er hätte zu können. Vielleicht war das ihr Schicksal gewesen, vielleicht... _

„_Er wird dir nie wieder etwas tun!" flüsterte er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme ins Ohr und brach ihr das Genick. _

_Das Plätschern des Wassers verstummte und wurde durch ein leises Summen abgelöst. Das plötzliche Gefühl der Anwesenheit eines anderen seiner Art, erfüllte ihn. Katzengleich, das Messer hinter dem Rücken verborgen, näherte er sich der offenen Tür, durch die sich dass goldene Licht zweter Kerzen ergoss, nur um ein weiteres Mal zu verharren. Er wusste, dass sie ihn spürte, dennoch drehte sie sich nicht um, sondern fuhr fort, sich langsam, nahezu gelangweilt zu entkleiden, als hatte sie ihn noch nicht wahrgenommen. Was er nicht wusste, war, ob er sie für ihren Mut bewundern oder für ihre Dummheit bestrafen sollte. Wie konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass er es war? Wie konnte sie sich sicher fühlen, wenn er es war? Seine Augen hafteten an den Rundungen ihres Körpers, der nicht mehr Kind und noch nicht Frau war, während ihn warme Erregung durchflutete. Er schätzte ihre Perfektion in diesem Spiel. Die offene Tür, die Kerzen, ihre Gelassenheit als erwarte sie ihren Liebhaber. Aber vielleicht war es genau dass, was ihn an ihr reizte - sie war Jungfrau und Hure zugleich. Bedächtig zögernd, um ihm genügend Zeit zu geben, seinen Blick an ihr zu weiden, stieg sie in die Wanne. Das Prickeln in seinem Nacken war immer noch da und zog ihn zu ihr. Es war mehr als eine kleine Spielerei zwischen den beiden, der keineswegs ein Geheimnis anhing. Das Kribbeln, das einen ihrer Art ankündigte und die Sinne so sehr schärfte, wirkte wie Kerosin, das man in ein erwachendes Feuer goss. Es bedurfte lediglich des Mutes, sich diesem Gefühl hinzugeben. Lautlos betrat er das Zimmer. In der Luft hing zwischen Schmutz, Schweiß und Pferd der schwache Duft von Zitrusfrüchten. Nicht einmal als die scharfe Klinge des Messers ihren Hals berührte, zuckte sie zurück und machte ihm nur umso bewusster, wie ähnlich sie ihm in manchen Dingen war. Zugleich erfüllte ihn dieser Gedanke mit Zorn. Glaubte sie tatsächlich, sie konnte ihm das Wasser reichen? Sie war womöglich amüsanter als andere, aber nicht mehr... oder? Ohne dem Messer auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken, lehnte sie sich ein wenig nach vorne, legte ihre Arme um die angezogenen Beine und bettete den Kopf auf ihren Knien. Noch immer hatte sie ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt. Ihr Schweigen und ihre beharrliche Nichtbeachtung, reizten ihn nur umso mehr, denn er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, was sie ihm zu geben bereit war und was er sich darüber hinaus nehmen musste. Die Grenze dazwischen verlangte jedes Mal aufs Neue bestimmt zu werden. Langsam ließ er die flache Klinge spielerisch ihren Rücken hinab- und wieder hinauf gleiten, nur um im letzen Moment die Klinge zu drehen und ihr einen Schnitt zuzufügen. Amüsiert hörte er, wie sie kurz aber scharf die Luft einzog. Die Wunde war nicht all zu tief und würde schnell verheilen; lediglich eine kleine Gedächtnisstütze, wer hier mit wem spielte, bevor er - wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit - bereit war, sich ihrem Spiel hinzugeben. Bedächtig legte er das Messer beiseite, küsste die Stelle an der er sie eben noch verletzte hatte und begann dann, sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit zu massieren, die man einem Mann wie ihm nicht zugetraute. Seine blutigen Hände hinterließen rote Schlieren auf ihrer Haut. Ihre verspannten Muskeln schmerzten unter seiner Berührung und doch versprach genau diese die Linderung. Sie hörte auf seinen Atem, ließ sich treiben, genoss das Schweigen, das nichts Peinliches, sondern nur Intimität in sich barg. Das nicht abklingende Kribbeln des Unsterblichen hinter ihr mochte so manchen beunruhigen, doch sie hüllte sich darin ein, wie in eine warme Decke. _

„_Willst du mir nicht sagen, wo du dich die letzten zwei Wochen rumgetrieben hast?" Auf seine unvermittelte Frage erhielt er lediglich ein Schnurren, dass zwischen Ja und Nein so ziemlich alles heißen konnte._

„_Ich werde meine Frage nicht wiederholen!" meinte er drohend. _

„_Schau in meine Tasche, dann weißt du es." erwiderte sie mit weicher Stimme. Er packte ihre Tasche und verstreute deren Inhalt ungeduldig auf den Boden. Was dann zum Vorschein kam, überraschte sogar ihn, so dass er ein leises Fluchen ausstieß. Er musterte das Bild eingehend._

„_Betrachte es als Geburtstagsgeschenk." meinte sie._

„_Woher zum Teufel wusstest du es?"_

„_Was? Das du Geburtstag hast?" Keineswegs mehr zärtlich riss er ihren Kopf an den Haaren zurück. Sie spürte seinem Atem auf ihrer Haut, ließ die Augen jedoch geschlossen. _

„_Hör auf mit deinen Spielchen... bist du so vergesslich?"_

„_Nicht in den wirklich wichtigen Dingen..." Ein leises Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. _

„_Weiß er es?"_

„_Er weiß, dass du lebst, aber er ist nicht mehr der selbe..."_

„_Ich wusste es." fauchte er verärgert. „Dieser verdammte Hurensohn ist weich geworden."_

„_Warum interessiert es dich plötzlich, was mit ihm ist?"_

„_Weil er mein Bruder ist und Brüder kümmern sich umeinander."_

„_So wie du dich um mich kümmerst?" fragte sie mit einem kalten Lächeln. Es war mehr als eine Einladung, als sie in der großen Wanne etwas nach vorn rutschte. Ein nicht gerade freundliches Zähnefletschen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit und er entließ sie aus seinem harten Griff. Später hatte er immer noch Zeit, sie deswegen zu fragen. Später würde sie ihm antworten. Später... er spürte schon, wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg und er wollte sie sich erneut greifen, doch dann schwenkte er plötzlich um. Das kleine Intermezzo in der Küche hatte seine Blutgier für heute gestillt und sie würde für einen passenden Ausklang der Nacht sorgen. Mit diesem Gedanken ließ er sich gemächlich hinter ihr in die Wanne sinken. Das Wasser war weder warm noch kalt, sondern angenehm erfrischend in der Hitze der Nacht. Sie lehnte sich zurück, kuschelt sich mit ihren Rücken an seine Brust, versank in seiner Umarmung. Allein der sanfte Druck ihres Hinterteils, das sich zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen mehr als anzüglich bewegte, ließ ihn in genießerischer Langsamkeit die Luft einziehen. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper und ließen ihre Haut brennen. Langsam fuhr er ihr mit der einen Hand durch das Gesicht, nur um die andere zwischen ihre Schenkel wandern zu lassen... Sie öffnete die Lippen, liebkoste jeden Finger, ließ ihre Zunge durch die Reste des daran klebenden Blutes gleiten, als wäre es eine Köstlichkeit. Noch immer hatten sie keinen Blick gewechselt. Noch immer war es ihr Zusammentreffen zwischen ihnen, das sein Verlangen nur umso mehr anheizte. Seine Zähne vergruben sich in ihrem Nacken und ließen sie wie eine Katze schnurren. Seine Berührungen wurden fordernder, denn letztendlich konnte und wollte er hier und jetzt, was ihm zustand. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie ihn nicht länger hinhalten sollte, war aber vielleicht genau deswegen versucht, es zu tun. Nur ein wenig länger, sagte sie sich. Nur ein wenig länger, bevor sie sich aufs Neue seinen drängenden Willen hingeben würde... er war ein Teil von ihr und war es nicht, war es immer gewesen, konnte es nie sein, würde es immer bleiben, durfte es nicht sein... Noch immer hatte sie ihn nicht angesehen..._

_Es war bereits spät am Morgen als ihre Lippen ihm einen Kuss auf seine Brust hauchten, bevor sie aufstand. Grummelnd über die unerwünschte Störung drehte er sich verschlafen herum. Mit halb geöffneten Augen beobachtet er, wie sie sich gemächlich eine abgetragene Leinenhose und ein Hemd aus dem Schrank holte. So manch einer hätte diesen von unzähligen Narben gezeichneten Körper vielleicht abstoßend gefunden oder aber sie vielleicht bemitleidet, doch er vermochte keines von beiden, sondern fühlte sich erregt, schließlich hatte sie einiges davon ihm zu verdanken. Keineswegs verlegen über seine unverhohlene Musterung, zog sie sich an._

„_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir erlaubt hätte, aufzustehen!" Sie störte sich nicht an dem gefährlichen Unterton. Ihr Blick streifte seinen muskulösen Körper, der nur halb von einem dünnen Leinen bedeckt war. Auch seine Haut trug die Spuren früherer Kämpfe und während sein markantes wettergegerbtes Gesicht, nichts von alle dem Preisgab, kannte sie das Biest darunter. Es schien als wollte die lange schlecht verheilte Narbe über seinem rechten Auge genau das in alle Welt hinausschreien. Hunderte von Jahren kannte sie ihn nun... eine lange Zeit für einen Menschen... ein kurzer Moment für eine Unsterbliche... ein Hauch für sie... er war kein sonderlich liebevoller Mensch und doch..._

„_Ich werde mir jetzt erst mal was zum frühstück machen. Willst du auch was?"_

„_Allerdings!" knurrte er. „Dich! Hier! Im Bett!"_

„_Zuviel der Ehre." meinte sie unbeeindruckt. „Ich habe einen Bärenhunger."_

„_Nach heute Nacht und deiner flinken Zunge?" Sein mehr als zweideutiges Grinsen war nahezu schmierig. Die böse Bemerkung, die ihr auf besagter Zunge lag, schluckte sie hinunter, wie so manch anderes und grinste stattdessen schief. _

„_In einer halben Stunde gibt's ein ausgereiftes Frühstück. Komm oder lass es bleiben - mir gleich." Damit war sie auch schon zur Tür draußen. Er sah ihr etwas ungläubich hinterher und fragte sich, ob er sie sofort oder erst später für diese Frechheit verprügeln sollte. Nach einem lauten Grummeln seines Magens, entschied er sich aber dann dafür, dass sie womöglich recht hatte. Auch wenn sie sich seinem Willen bisweilen beugte und ihm dienstbar war, hatte sie dennoch ihren eigenen Kopf und war trotz aller Strafe und Demütigung die Einzige, die sich nicht in hündischer Ergebenheit unterwarf. Warum ließ er sie also am Leben? So ganz wusste er das wohl auch nicht. Vielleicht war es, weil sie es vermochte mit seinem Willen auf solch geschickte Weise am Rand des Abgrunds zu balancieren - ein Drahtseilakt zwischen Selbstaufgabe und Selbstbestimmung. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass ihre Worte im gegenüber stets mit Bedacht gewählt waren und dennoch schaffte sie es irgendwie, trotzdem unumwunden auszusprechen, was sie zu sagen gedachte, selbst wenn sie ihm damit manchmal sogar widersprach. Nichts, was er ihr je angetan hatte, hatte daran etwas ändern können. Er dachte daran wie gierig sie das Blut an seinen Händen aufgesogen hatte. Er wusste, dass sie die Fähigkeiten, den Mut und vor allem die Kälte besaß ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen das zu tun, was nötig war oder besser gesagt, was er für nötig hielt... An sich das perfekte Instrument... Und dennoch... ja, dachte er mit einem geistigen Schnauben, und dennoch... _

„Mea culpa... ich bin einfach zu neugierig." meinte er. Es war als wäre der Tag, an dem sie Ortega zum ersten mal in Händen hielt noch gar nicht so lange entfernt, doch seitdem hatte sich viel geändert. Aus dem Kind war ein Mann geworden, aus einem Feind ein loyaler Diener. Ortega kannte die Wahrheit über seine Familie, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Sein Gewissen war Geld, seine Gefühl Gier, seine Leidenschaft Jara.

„Vielleicht..." erwiderte sie mit einem sehr zweideutigen Grinsen. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie näher zu sich und küsste sie hart, bevor sie zurück zu ihm in die Wanne glitt.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Wie in Sturzbächen strömte der Regen auf die Metropole herunter und verwandelte sie in einen trüben grauen Moloch, dessen Kanalisation mit den Wassermassen zu kämpfen hatte. Immer wieder erhellten Blitze die dunkle, von Neonlichtern durchbrochene Nacht. Mit hochgeschlagenen Kragen schickte sich Methos an nach Hause zu kommen, als ihn ein vertrautes Kribbeln streifte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte er hinter angelaufenen Fensterscheiben ein verschwommenes Gesicht ausmachen, doch dann war das Taxi durch den Regenschleier schon weitergefahren. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass wer immer es gewesen sein mochte, ihn im Dunkel der Bäume bestimmt nicht ausgemacht haben konnte. Ein nahes Donnergrollen rollte heran und Methos legte einen Zahn zu um schnellstmöglich ins Trockene zu kommen, als erneut ein prickelndes Gefühl, dass seinen Rücken hinunter lief, ihn zusammenzucken lies. Verdammt, man hatte ihn also doch gesehen. Methos fluchte in einer alten Sprache.

„Salam aleikum..." Methos erstarrte, als er die männliche arabische Stimme hörte, drehte sich aber schließlich, mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, langsam um.

„Aleikum salam." erwiderte er die Begrüßung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog der Araber ein großes orientalisches Krummschwert. „Äh... waren wir nicht gerade bei ‚Salam'?" versuchte sich Methos in fließendem arabisch aus dem drohenden Kampf herauszuwinden.

„Allerdings. Ich bringe den Frieden... dir und der Welt."

„Vorschlag: Lass mich da raus und konzentrier dich auf die Welt. Ich werd dir auch nicht im Weg stehen..."

„Es wird Zeit, dass du Buße tust."

„Ach ja... und für was?"

„Ich habe lange darauf gewartet, dem letzten der Vier gegenüberzutreten. " Methos Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Er hatte gewusst, dass es sich irgendwann einmal rächen würde, dass er sich von Kronos abgewandt hatte, schließlich könnte er heute mit seinen drei Brüdern die Welt regieren anstatt diesem Mann alleine gegenüberzustehen... aber das war wohl ein Fehler, der sich nicht ungeschehen machen ließ.

„Ich glaube du verwechselst mich."

„Die Hexe irrt sich nicht."

„Hexe?" Seine Begeisterung erlangte einen neuen Tiefstand. Verflucht welchen Schwachkopf hatte er da vor sich?

„Cassandras Offenbarung!" Das Schwert kreiste in seiner Hand. „Kämpfe und werde zu dem, was du seit langer Zeit sein solltest -ein Mythos!"

„Ich will nicht kämpfen..." aber er wollte auch nicht sterben und das war der springende Punkt. Resigniert stieß er die Luft aus. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sein Gegner nicht sehr kompromissbereit war, wenn es um die Frage eines Kampfes ging. Als seine Hand den Griff des Ivanhoes umfasste, das er unter dem Mangel trug, viel es ihm schwer sein Zittern zu verbergen. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in der Magengegend breit.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kilroy machte es sich in Kincaids Sessel bequem, während er auf seinen Vorgesetzen wartete. Sein Blick fiel auf den Karton mit den wenigen Sachen, die das Feuer mehr oder minder überstanden hatten. Mehr aus Langeweile öffnete er die Schachtel. Etwas Schmuck, einige Papiere und eine Geldbörse. Nichts wirklich Interessantes. Sein Global piepte. Soeben wurden ihm die Photos von Lehrmanns Beerdigung übertragen. Zwar war er selbst bei der Beerdigung anwesend, dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, sich aufmerksam Bild für Bild anzusehen. Nein, auch hier war nichts zu finden. Er wollte gerade sein Global wieder schließen, als irgendetwas am letzten Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Nun wusste er, woher ihm die Frau so bekannt vorgekommen war, mit der er zusammengestoßen war. Er hatte sie flüchtig bei der Beerdigung der Lehrmanns gesehen, zudem hatte damals ein schwarzer Schleier ihr Gesicht fast verhüllt.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jara schlug erschreckt die Augen auf, als sie den Buzz spürte. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss. Sie wusste, dass ihr Gegner sie noch nicht spürte - eine Gabe, die sie schon oft zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen verstand. Kurze Zeit später klapperten die Schlüssel auf dem kleinen Tischchen im Flur und sie entspannte sich, denn wer sonst außer Methos würde seine Schlüssel so durch die Gegend werfen? Methos erstarrte kurz, als er das vertraute Kribbeln wahrnahm. Jara hatte sich (wieder einmal) bei ihm eingenistet, nicht ganz gegen seinen Willen, wie er zugeben musste.

„Warum legst du dir eigentlich nicht mal eine eigene Wohnung zu?" grummelte er genervt ohne ihr ‚Hallo' zu beachten, legte sein Schwert beiseite und stampfte missmutig in die Küche. Beim Kühlschrank angekommen griff Methos sich ein Bier und öffnete es. Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, dass der Kronkorken eine geriffelte Linie an der Tischkante hinterließ und sog gierig an dem köstlichen Getränk, das seine Kehle erfrischend hinunter rann. In einem Zug war die Flasche geleert. Jara stand da und beobachtete ihn nachdenklich schweigend. Seine schmutzige Kleidung, die erschöpft hängenden Schultern und der Ausdruck seine Augen, sagten ihr mehr als sie wissen wollte.

„Diese verfluchte Hexe!" fauchte er ärgerlich. „Wenn ich sie erwische, dreh ich ihr den Hals rum!"

„Hexe?" fragte Jara mehr als skeptisch, so als würde sie an Methos Verstand ehrliche Zweifel hegen.

„Ja." grummelte er missmutig. „Hexe – das ist sie."

„Geht's auch in ganzen Sätzen?"

„Da hat Cassandra mir doch gerade einen Eunuchen auf den Hals gehetzt, nur wegen einen kleinen Malheur vor ein paar tausend Jahren."

„Sowas nennt man nachtragend, hm?" Methos hasste Jaras gespielte Fürsorge.

„Das ist keineswegs witzig. Der Kerl war das kleinere Problem..."

„Ich nehme an dein 'kleines Malheur' ist das wirkliche Problem."

„Allerdings. Aber es dürfte schwer werden, es los zu werden."

„Warum?"

„Da gibt es eine kleine Unwägbarkeit..."

„Unwägbarkeit?" Sie musterte Methos streng. „Sag mal was haben die mit dir heute gemacht? Das war doch nicht dein erster Fehler... Kampf... was auch immer..."

„Ja, schon, aber... vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen..." Methos verfiel in Schweigen.

„Vielleicht sagst du mir erst mal, wer dein Malheur ist?" schlug Jara vor.

„Eine Freundin von Duncan." meinte er nach einer längeren Denkpause.

„Oh... das ist in der Tat ein Malheur, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie ich dir da helfen kann."

„Wirklich nicht?" fragte seine sanfte Stimme, die gleichzeitig ein bösartiger Unterton zeichnete.

„Ich werde mich nicht zwischen dich und Duncan stellen, falls du darauf abzielst. Deine dreckige Wäsche waschen ist das Eine, aber deine Drecksarbeit erledigen, steht auf einem völlig anderem Blatt."

„Ich glaube das Blatt heißt in deinem Fall Kontoauszug, oder?" Jara sah ihn plötzlich überaus grimmig an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer. Sie schlüpfte aus seinem T-Shirt, das sie getragen hatte und zog ihre Sachen an.

„Du willst gehen?" fragte er. Sie drehte sich um.

„Du weißt verdammt gut, dass..." setzte sie an, aber dann sah sie etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen, das sie nur zu gut kannte. „Vergiss es einfach." winkte sie schließlich verärgert ab. Sie versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizudrücken, doch Methos packte sie fest am Arm und riss sie grob herum.

„Tztztz." tadelte er sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich werde nichts vergessen..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sachte klopfte Kincaid an Da'ans Bürotür.

„Oh, Major Kincaid." begrüßte ihn der Taelon, dessen Gesicht augenblicklich aufstrahlte, beim Anblick des in letzter Zeit so seltenen Gastes. „Was führt Sie hier her?"

„Zo'or bat mich, ihre terminlichen Verpflichtungen mit ihnen zu besprechen damit geeignete Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen werden können.

„Hat er das?" frage Da'an.

„In gewisser Weise." meinte Liam und schenkte dem Taelon ein entschuldigendes Zucken der Augenbrauen. „Allerdings" fuhr er schnell fort. „habe ich auch noch ein paar Akten auf den Tisch bekommen, die ich gerne mit Ihnen besprochen hätte. Vielleicht könnten Sie später noch etwas Zeit für mich erübrigen - es würde mir sehr weiterhelfen." Der Taelon lächelte.

„Ich nehme an, es geht um die Artefakte."

„Unter anderem." gestand Kincaid.

„Dann schlage ich vor, wir sprechen erst darüber. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen können warten." meinte Da'an. Liam war sich nicht sicher, ob er beunruhigt oder erfreut sein sollte, dass Da'an offensichtlich gewillt war, sich darüber zu unterhalten. In kurzen Sätzen informierte er den Tealon über den Stand der Dinge.

„Um was handelt es sich bei den beiden Artefakten, die noch fehlen, eigentlich?" fragte Liam schließlich, als er seine Ausführungen beendet hatte.

„Ich bedaure sagen zu müssen, dass ich mir da keineswegs sicher bin. Nach dem momentanen Stand der Forschungen handelt es sich dabei lediglich um eine Art Landkarte und ein zerbrochenes Behältnis, in dem sich laut alter Aufzeichnungen ein Kristall befunden haben soll. Dieser wurde aber bisher nicht gefunden. Was mich wirklich daran beunruhigt, ist die Tatsache, dass sich... unsere gemeinsame Bekannte... dafür offensichtlich interessiert."

„Damit schließen wir Rachgier aus, oder?"

„Sie wären nicht hier, würden Sie das glauben, oder?"

„Leider. Aber was für eine Bedeutung haben diese Artefakte für sie?"

„Fragen Sie sie, wenn Sie sie sehen." erwiderte Da'an fast beiläufig.

„Ich habe sie seit ihrer Flucht vom Mutterschiff nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ich bezweifle, dass Sie es mir sagen würden, wäre es anders." Liam blicke ihn fragend an. „Sie brauchen mir nichts zu erklären, finden Sie sie lieber."

„Und was dann?"

„Das liegt bei Ihnen..." meinte Da'an.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


End file.
